Falling from Grace
by dinkyfairybaby
Summary: Self Harm, Rape, and sexual content sorry if your offended but dont read, im not making you. DMHG storyline being developed... Twins Blaise Zambini and Mya Zambini but where does Hermione fit in?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

** Chapter 1 **

Dear Diary  
Why the fuck wont they just leave me alone, I know what I want, I don't need permission to live you know. I wish they'd just get out of my face. Im head girl this year_…yay…_ I wish they'd all just leave me alone. I won't be the same this year, im fed up of all the bullshit. I can't believe what's happened this summer. I mean, with my parents, they just never saw it coming… the truck… stupid drunk drivers. I was fine before that, now im going back to school and I have to be resorted, seeing how my names no longer Hermione Granger, but now its Mya Zambini. I can't believe im a twin, and that im a pure blood. They gave me up, why? Just because they wanted a son as an heir, well my new family, they love me. That's a laugh; they only 'love' me because they've found out im powerful, and smart. Great.

Anyway, I think im going to be in Slytherin. I kind of hope I am. It is a good house and im fed up of being the Gryffindor know-it-all; maybe they'll give me a break. But the changes started before that, right when I got back, they told me I was adopted and they just expected me to be ok with it? What's wrong with them? They told me I went off the rails after that night we would constantly argue, id stay out late, get drunk, they knew I'd slept with guys they didn't approve of. Then I blew it all in one day, I dyed my hair, got another piercing and a tattoo. They went crazy, and I loved it. I've never seen them so pissed off, I just laughed in there faces.

That night my mother left and went to stay with her parents, my dad came up to my room, he told me they'd broken up and it was all my fault, I screamed at him that if he weren't such a bastard then it wouldn't have happened, he slapped me, but it didn't stop, he told me I needed teaching a lesson, that I was a whore and I didn't deserve to live, but that he could change that. At first I was just afraid he would kill me, but then I realised, I don't care if I die, I have nothing to live for now anyway, I tried to kill myself before now, but I didn't have the guts, I cut in to my skin everyday to let the life out of me to stop the pain but I couldn't take my life, I told myself I was weak and pathetic for it, but if he was going to do it for me, that was great.

But he didn't, he came back, but he raped me, I was in shock, I laid there crying, sobbing my heart out, while he slid in and out of me, groaning with pleasure. I felt sick; I was bound to my bed, and gagged so no one heard my screams, eventually I just passed out from the pain. I woke the next day and there was blood on my sheets, he washed them, acting as if nothing had happened. A few days later my mother returned home and everything went back to how it was. We never spoke about it.

Then 10 days later they died, in a car crash. I didn't even cry, I was in the car but I used magic to get out, I didn't try to save them, saying there wasn't time. I wasn't even blamed. They said nothing; I just stood there as the car went up in flames and watched. Im glad they're dead. My mother left me with him, she let him abuse me, and he did it, he never even said anything to me, just treated me like I wasn't real.

Well I am real, and now I don't give a shit.  
Well-done mum and dad, you fucked me up and then let me go back to my pure-blooded family.

Im sitting on the train now, head girl and boy get there own compartment. I have my music on, so loud I can feel it inside my head. That's how I like it, blotting everything out. I haven't seen my brother yet, I moved to London and stayed in a hotel, which they paid for and I only met my parents once, they didn't want to overwhelm me. Screw them, I don't need them. I need to let this out, I need to cut, no-ones here, ill do it now, and I don't think I can take the rest of the day with this inside.

I'll write later.

- Mya

After I closed the book I just sat there, bleeding, releasing, and feeling something, even if I did have to cut to feel at east I still felt. 

Shit, someone's coming. I said a quick spell to stop the blood flow and covered my arm.

Great, it's Draco.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mya Zambini, been avoiding us? Blaise!" he called hailing his friend, "she's in here."

Blaise entered. "Hey Mya how are you?"

I looked at the two Ice Princes of Slytherin, "im fine, did you two want something?"

"We wanted to know if you're getting re-sorted?"

"Yes…anything else?"

"We wanted to talk, just to see what happened to you this summer," 

"and I," Draco butted in, "wanted to know if its grief that agrees with you, or did something else happen to make you this fit?"

"Draco!" Blaise screamed. "What the fuck are you on man? That's my sister!"

"Well, she's a pure blood now and you know im not going to marry you, who else is there? Parkinson? No thank you."

"But she's my sister, and anyway, you no im with Pansy now Draco so…"

"Exactly, so leave it."

"While this conversation is interesting guys, I was busy you know." Mya interrupted.

"Listen, why don't you come down and meets the guys Mya?"

"Sure, fine, if you like, but could you give me a minute?"

"Yeah, ok err… we're just down here." With that Blaise left.

Draco was following his friend out of the compartment when Mya stopped him 

Draco, she walked over to him a pushed him against the wall, "I hope my big brother (of like 4 minutes) isn't going to stop us from having fun this year."

He was shocked that she was being forward but he liked this side of her, it was very appealing. "Never, Blaise doesn't get in my way when it comes to anything, this,…" he said pointing from himself to her "…isn't any different."

She smiled in a seductive way, "that's good then, so, are you going to kiss me or what?"

He looked at her, "oh yes;" he thought to himself, "This year was going to be fun." With that he moved down to he lips and kissed her, softly at first but soon it became a battle for dominance. Which neither one of them was giving in to.

**(A/N)  
**Well, first chapter of new fic, I liked writing it but hell for all I know it may suck, so let me know R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)  
**Wow, so glad you liked it! I promise to try to use speech marks! Sorry if it's confusing, ill do it in my other story as well. Also, I know im not good with the punctuation; don't feel bad if you told me that lol! I can't do it, the grammar thingy goes crazy n I just click change so it may not make sense, sorry if it's causing problems! Just tell me if there's something major that completely doesn't work n ill change I, if I can be arsed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
**  
Chapter 2 **** New Term, new girl**

Dear Diary  
Well since I last wrote I have now moved to the carriages, Draco took me down to the 'boys' meaning the Slytherin pure-blooded assholes that spent the last 6years making my life miserable.

Everyone knew about me being a pure-blood now and they just accepted it. Draco had me take off my tie n got rid of the lion from my robes, he said it was bad luck, I agree, I don't want to end up in Gryffindor again. Hells if im not in Slytherin I don't know what ill do. Well here come the boys, this years going to be great, I can't tell 

Ill write soon

- Mya 

"Mya you could wait for us you know" Draco said as he sat next to me, his hand sliding on to my leg, which appeared to be a second nature act now.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get a carriage," I said as I glanced around at everyone, noting my brother's gaze was directly on Draco's hand. If it were possible I think he would have burned it with a death glare. I smirked at the thought and Draco looked at me quizzically. 

"Nothing" I said quickly, with a look of I'll tell you later.

"Oh were here already" Blaise remarked before Draco could say another word. "Mya, can I have a word before your sorted?"

"Sure, if you're quick, Dumbledore wanted to see me straight away" I didn't expect the Draco lecture this quickly but I knew it was coming so here we go I guess…

We lagged behind all the others and he began, "look I know your hoping to be in Slytherin but you may not be, the hat may keep you where you are, I hope your in my house so I can look after you but if your not you know im still here if you need me right?"

Oh, I thought to myself, this isn't what I was expecting, he's different than I expected, strange, "yeah, that's great, I hope im in Slytherin though, it'll be easier then"

"Oh", he added almost as an after thought, "and about Draco, you might want to watch yourself with him, if he tries anything you don't want I'll sort him"

"Ok" I said walking quickly to get to the castle.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts…." After that I drifted off, I was stood in the entrance hall with all the first years looking very nervous, I just glazed over and thought about Draco, man he was a good kisser, I wish I could have my music on now, I had to bewitch it to make it work here but still at least I didn't need batteries. 

"Miss Zambini? You're being called"… "If you could go"… "Now"… 

"Ok" I snapped coming out of my trance, I walked down the long passageway between the tables, glancing at Gryffindor. All of whom looked really shocked, smirking to myself I wished I could have been in here when they called me, I glanced at Harry and Ron, Harry looked hurt, then he looked down, Ron looked pissed, but what did I care, they didn't know me anymore. I looked over at my brother, and Malfoy, they were smiling, Blaise more obviously but Malfoy was looking down, he looked nervous, then I thought, what if im not in Slytherin?

I sat on the stool, the hat was put on my head and I heard him, "ahhh want re-sorting now do we, now you know who you are. Let's see, you are still brave, but changes you've made to what you believe, you're matched to two houses, but where to put you?"... I want to be with my brother, I thought to myself. "You do... do you? In Slytherin, are you sure? Yes? Well then let it be Slytherin!" His last words were spoken aloud and the whole of the Slytherin table erupted in cheers. I went over finding a space between Blaise and Malfoy, who immediately put his arm around me as my brother congratulated me.

The first years marched in and the sorting began, most of which I missed because of a certain boy sat next to me…

"I knew you'd make it" he whispered in my ear.

"So you weren't nervous at all then" I joked turning to face him and looking in to his steel grey eyes, watching as I saw the flex of blue draw me in and I saw nothing but him, nothing but those beautiful eyes.

"Well, maybe a little" he added as he came closer, kissing me gently on the lips but not taking it any further.

"Well, what are we going to do tonight?" I whispered, "We have to celebrate me getting in to my new house" I looked at him, raising my eyebrows and sending him a message that im pretty sure he got. 

He looked at me, as if unnerved by my forwardness, or maybe it was just shock that I said that and I was flirty while sat next to my brother, and his best friend.

"I think we can cook something up for you, a bash in the common room perhaps," he said looking directly at me for a reaction.

"Oh" I said, not a little bothered by what he said, "well sure, that sounds like fun, but I hear its cold in the dungeons, and I was thinking maybe you and me could have a little celebration on our own" I slid my hand down under the table, gently grazing his thigh, working my way up his leg until he let a deep sigh out, blatantly shocked at what I was doing, in the Great Hall, with everyone there. 

"Well, well, we have changed haven't we" he said grasping the table for I had still not stopped with my teasing under the table, but had proceeded further to un-zip his trousers and slip my hand inside. Blaise looked round suddenly, Draco's grabbing the table having disturbed him for his flirting with Pansy, whom I smiled kindly at and received what I assume was supposed to be a smile but what only, if possible made he pug-face contort in to a display of teeth. 

"What's up man?" He asked looking at Draco's hand.

"Me? Nothing, why would something be wrong" He said in a strained voice as I grasped harder, only playfully but still making him grow harder as I stroked I could feel the tension mounting. Just then Pug-face said something interesting, if you could call it that, and Blaise turned away. Draco shot me a what the fuck are you doing look and I whispered in his ear, "If you want me to stop" while I released my grasp on his rock hard manhood. "No" he said a bit too loud and several people looked around. I smirked and said "well then, you just relax and cover for me oh, and bite your lip if you have to" He looked confused for a second but I smiled and slid carefully under the table. I saw him move his robes slightly to cover my absence and spread his legs wider to give me room. I gently grazed my tongue up and down his length feeling his legs tense as he tried to control himself. I took his considerable length in my mouth and began my teasing, flicking my tongue around the head, then slowly going all the way down, my hands teasing his balls at the same time. I went down, taking it all in and out, not for too long but seeing the affects I was having on him as he let out quiet moans and moved his hands above on the table.

I smiled to myself and moved my lips completely away, I pulled out my wand and made some ice, slipping the ice in my mouth and began again, the sensation of the warmth of my breath and the coolness of the ice was clearly just too much for him and he breathed a sigh, loudly enough to attract the attention of my brother, 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Drake I told you to bite your lip!' Oh well he got rid of him, I played with him for a little while longer before he came in my mouth, swallowing him all up I resurfaced to an extremely happy looking Draco, who I proceeded to lavish with kisses and then whispered "so then about tonight, what do you think of the preview?" He looked at me and smirked, saying "screw the party lets just get you back to my dorm!" I smiled and said "but Draco, I have to meet the people in my new house, looking innocently at him."

"Don't give me that look I know what you can do now! You can meet them tomorrow!" He said laughing quietly.

With that the food appeared and Blaise began a conversation with us, consisting of boring shit that wasn't what I wanted to be thinking about, and by the way Draco's hand was moving, I don't think he was enjoying it much either. I smiled at him as his hand moved on to my leg, where he left it the whole meal, gently grazing my thigh and sending tingles up my leg.

When dinner was over I was escorted back to my room by non other that Mr. Malfoy, whom I didn't allow to touch me all the way back to the dorms, then he opened the door and I said "well, I've had a lovely evening but im tired now and I have to wash my hair tonight so I will see you in the morning" with that I closed the door in his face.

10 seconds later I opened it and laughed at the expression on his face, which was a killer. Then I said, "Sorry, but that just had to be done!"

He smirked and proceeded to push me to the floor and tickle me until I was crying with laughter and begging him to stop.

"Ok now, were going to my room, I have my own and you have to share this week until the head rooms are ready, then well move up there." 

"Oh, so you're the dominant one then?" I said looking at him like, I don't think so.'

"Of course baby, that's just the way it is, you can have your fun and play your games, but when it comes to sex, im the one in control and im the one on top, always"

"Always?" I said looking at him in disbelief thinking quietly to myself, well have to change that.'

"Always" he added dragging me to his room.

"Anyway," he said swinging the door open and picking me up, bridal style, "lets not talk anymore baby, it ruins the mood"

He laid me gently down on the silky sheets and proceeded to kiss me passionately. I was in heaven, until there was a knock at the bloody door.

"Draco?" Came the voice of my brother, he groaned and then yelled "yeah?" 

"Oh, I was just looking for Mya, you haven't seen her have you, we arranged a bash in the common room and I can't find her"

"Fuck" was the only thing I could say, but quietly so my brother dint hear. 

"Yeah, she's in here 1 second man, she's using my bathroom." He looked at me as if to say sorry but we don't have a choice.

I went to the door checking my clothes weren't crumpled and opened it, "hey, Draco says you want me?"

"Yeah, come this way" he said leading me toward my 'surprise'.

**(A/N)**  
Ok hope you like it, sorry again for mistakes but im trying! Please review n let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)** Thanks for reviewing! They reallyyy brighten up my day. Im not sure where this is going yet, so if you have any ideas then let me know. I may involve Harry n shit later but then again I don't know, oh n by the way I do have one amusing idea so, if you're a Ginny lover you may not want to read. Lol but like I said just review n tell me either that or just email me. Oh and by the way….for those who still dint get it Mya is Hermione ok? Sorry for confusing you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; I don't own the song either!

**Chapter 3 Clashes with a Gryffindor**

Well needless to say I felt accepted by all the Slytherin's which was most probably down to the fact that my brother was adored by them all and Draco had his hand on my hip for the entire evening, which I must say didn't go unnoticed by Blaise.

Dear Diary  
That evening was the greatest party I've ever been to. It was so good just chatting to so many new people. I felt content. Which by my last few entries you can't tell is a new feeling. Well, I'll tell you about the last part of my evening and why im now in my own dorm instead of sharing a lovely bed with the sexy man I planned to spend this evening with. My brother. I know he is new to the big brother deal but him keeping me away from Draco isn't necessary and it's reallllllyyyyyy annoying. We were fine, just sneaking away from the party when he caught my arm and told me he wanted a chat, for the first time that evening we were alone, me and him, and I was missing the warmth of Draco's arm, the feel of his breath on my neck and missing hearing the things he wanted to do to me that night. But Blaise is my brother, so I went with him. He just wanted to introduce me to his friends, which were almost as intelligent as Crabe and Goyle. Then Snape came in. Great. He broke up the party and said with our first day coming up we should call it a night. Blaise led me to my room and said good night then he called to Draco, just to 'chat', which basically meant he knew that if he was with him I couldn't be. Damn him! Oh well, its late so ill write soon.  
- Mya x

The next morning I woke early and showered, I can't wait until we move to the Head dorms, then we will have to be alone, I wonder why they aren't ready? Oh well they will be soon enough I guess. Putting on my uniform that morning felt great, so new, and so green, I loved it. I walked to breakfast alone, wondering why it was so quiet. Then I met someone I really dint want to meet in the Entrance Hall.

"Hermione?" 

"What the fuck do you want bitch? And my names Mya" I replied annoyed by the use of that name.

"I wanted to know what the fuck happened to you?" she continued, "your piercing, your name, your so different, what happened to you this summer?"

"Nothing to do with people who don't care" I said coldly staring at that hair, it had grown more fiery since I last saw her.

"But we do care, me, Harry and Ron" She replied looking hurt.

"You don't know me, not anymore this is who I am now and I like my changes"

"What about who you were? What happened?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Shut the fuck up and don't come near me again. I hate you, I hate them. I hate everything, you don't get it do you? Hermione is dead, im Mya now, and you don't know me" I could feel the blood rising in my face I was so pissed off, why was she so determined to force me in to being the girl I left behind? What's wrong with her?

I stormed off; I couldn't stand the sight of that little witch anymore. Finding a closest I went in and pulled my music out of my bag I blasted the sounds in my ears as I had done that day on the train. I got out my knife, cutting deep in to my arms, and the blood spilling out on to the stone staining the floor as it left me. I didn't care, I don't care about anything. I am not that person anymore, I can't be and I don't want to be it's my life, you go through what I've been through you feel it and you'd want to end it too. I felt the music vibrating in my ears:

_'I tried to kill my pain' ___

_'But only brought more' ___

_'I lay dying' ___

_'And im pouring crimson regret and betrayal' ___

_'I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming' ___

_'Am I too lost to be saved?' ___

_'Am I too lost?' __  
_  
I always used this music, just to blot out the sound, to make everything else go away, the sound we getting quieter slowly drifting away, or maybe that's just me.

Just then the door bust open and in walked someone, someone who was going to save me, in more ways than one.

"Mya? Shit, is that you? What the fuck? Come on"

I lay there, almost passed out, feeling the life ebb away from me. 

Draco healed my cuts, picked me up and cast an invisibility spell on us, picking me up he took me back to his dorm.

I woke up hours later, starving and very weak.

"Draco..." I whispered my voice sounding horse and strange to my own ears

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked coming closer from his seat to sit next to me on his bed

"Yeah, I guess, I..." I stopped, he knew, he had seen me bleeding. I looked up at him, tears forming in my eyes, he looked at me

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you, what happened this summer, you must have gone through something, something that's changed you, things like this don't just happen Mya, there the result of months of damage, and I looked, you have scars, old cuts, when did you start?" 

"I…" I began to cry, I couldn't look at him

"It's ok" I heard, so I looked up, his eyes were filled with sympathy, with pity? This pissed me off:

"I don't need your pity Draco" I said moving and trying to sit up so I could leave, but he grabbed me:

"Good, because you don't have it. I care, this isn't the way to deal with anything, and I want to help but first I have to find out what happened, you haven't told anyone"

So there I was, too weak to move and looking in to the eyes of a Malfoy, the boy who had made my life miserable would become the man to save me from myself?

I poured my heart out, telling him everything, about my dad, my mum, my feelings, Ginny, everything, leaving out nothing, including the countless times I had done this before. He listened and held my hand the whole time, then he said nothing, he embraced me and held me close, then he whispered

"You'll never be alone, you need something in your life that can wrap you up, make you feel safe, and hold on to you when everything else slips, and I can be that"

I looked at him, almost in disbelief, but I knew he meant it. This was a big change in our relationship, he told me that if I hadn't let this to I would have crashed and burned, and he didn't want that, coz he had better uses for me, he smirked at this and I had to let out a laugh, he could change my life in a second, I think im falling for him.

**A/N.** Well… again hope you enjoyed… please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**  
Ok so last time I wrote/ typed… oh you know what I mean, I got a review asking if I was trying to turn Hermione in to a Goth… no, im not, the song was about something else. Sorry if I confused anyone else, I listen to that album myself, although not like you (forgot which reviewer you were and I can't be online at the moment im typing to check) when im happy, but it's my 'blot out the noise' CD, so I used it for her to blot out the world, hope that's ok. 

Anything else I wanted to say… sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been away two weekends in row, couldn't be helped only been on a few times and have limited access most of the time. Sorry. Anyway… that's it enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… goes to corner and cries

**Chapter 4 Back to Before?**

Dear Diary

Well that's it he knows what now? We couldn't just go back could we? Not now he knew, oh why did I do it like that, if I hadn't then he wouldn't have known, although he would have seen the scars but…I don't know what to do.

Oh I'll write later someone's at the door x

"Yes? Come in"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Draco said the second the door was closed 

"Oh im fine, just leave it will you…when did you turn in to my mother? Seriously I thought you liked things the way they were before, you know on the train, in the hall, not all emotional soppy boy like you are now" Oh no, should I have said that?

Draco's lips curved in to that trademark smile and he leaned against the side of the bed. "My only concern is for your well being, can't have you playing when you're not well"

"That's more like it; remember I wanted fun this year"

"Fun I can give you, but you have to promise me one thing"

"For you…anything"

I was right under his chin now having moved from lying on my back looking at him from the bed.

"Mya, I want you to promise me that when ever you feel like doing this again" he said while sitting down and pulling me on top of him so my small frame was inside his shoulders and one his arms went protectively round my waist. He gently traced the cuts on her arms. I let out a sigh. "Listen, when ever you feel like it, no matter what the time, in a lesson, in the middle of the night, you will come and get me"

"Why? It's not like your going to sit and watch me"

"No, but I'll help you through this, I want you to have fun, but there are people who don't, some you've mentioned, a few you haven't but I want to protect you from things you don't need to feel, and I can, so please just promise you'll let me."

"Ok, but if im doing something for you…what are you doing for me?" with that my lips curved in to a smile and I leaned round and looked in to his eyes.

"Well, Miss Zambin… what do you want from me?" He said pulling me close and kissing me gently

I took this and spun round; he allowed my release for a moment and then wrapped his arms around me once more and pulled me in to him while I straddled him grinding my hips whilst exploring his mouth with my tongue.

And right on queue… a knock came at the door

"For fucks sake" sighed Draco

"Bloody Hell cant he just leave me alone?"

"Who? Is someone hassling you?" The look in his eye when he said it made me tingle even more… I was so pissed off… he wanted to protect me. I felt him tense beneath me, I smiled sliding off him.

"Blaise" I said in mock happiness opening the door. I moved over to the bed and sat next to Draco, who had checked his robes and was happy to see they were still in place and had conveniently sat up at the right moment.

"Mya… and Draco… I was looking for both of you actually… Draco what are you doing here?" Blaise inquired, his brows furrowed… he knew… and he was pissed.

"I should ask you the same… what's the problem, cant we talk at all? Why were you looking for me?" Draco had stood up in this moment getting very defensive of his and my relationship, or whatever it was we had.

"Well, she's my sister, and I don't want you messing her around, I won't have it. I was looking for you to see if you wanted to practice with our new brooms, and well screw it im not in the mood now and no ones seen her for a while, I was worried" he finished lamely

"Blaise, can I have a word?" Came a small voice from behind Draco.

"Mya? Yeah what is it?" He said shortly

"Draco will you give us like 10 seconds please, ill meet you in the common room, I was going to tell you about the head dorms, apparently there ready now and we can go up today if you like…so ill be out in a sec." With that Draco left smiling at her kindly and closing the door. "Blaise, he's not messing me around, I passed out, he brought me back to my room yesterday and came to see me this morning that's all, don't worry im fine" she added seeing the look of concern on her brothers face.

"Are you sure… people don't just pass out you know, did you go to the nurse?"  
"No, and im not going to either, like I said im fine, I just hadn't eaten that's all, now im meeting Draco and I haven't had breakfast yet so if you'll excuse me…"

"No, I wont" he cut her off "Your not passing out again today, your coming to breakfast with me and Pansy and Draco, then he can take you up to your dorms and you can rest for a bit, then maybe we could all go down to the village for a while, it's the first Hogsmede trip of the year today you know."

"Blaise really, im fine I--" but he silenced me with a look and proceeded to tell Draco the plan.

They both smiled at each other and inwardly both of them laughed at the events that occurred…were they ever going to be alone long enough to do anything ever?

After Breakfast we went to there dorms which were located nearer the Slytherin common room than either of us would have liked but also which were wonderfully spacious, they shared a bathroom and had a swimming pool sized tub as well as a huge shower, which we both looked at smiling each with the same image as the house elf showed us around the rooms.

When they were finally alone Draco went back to my room, sneaking in beside me and wrapping his arms around me or behind and breathed on my neck:

"Seriously… I think your brother may be the most annoying obstacle I've ever had to deal with."

"I know…do we have to go down to the village? Really…can't we go for a walk then just come back?"

"You know he won't have it so don't bother saying anything" Draco released me at this and went to sit on my bed looking sad somehow. 

"Oh now, now Mr. Malfoy, don't pout, we'll be back soon enough" I said slyly sliding myself on to his lap where his hands automatically slid up my legs and landed on my peachy bottom.

"Is that a promise?" He said smiling bringing me closer to him

"I don't tell lies... im a good girl" I said putting on her most innocent face and pushing him down to the bed.

"Yeah right… a good girl… what do you take me for?" He replied playfully spinning me over so he was on top…gently pushing me down but supporting his own weight with his arms as not to crush my small frame.

I looked up in to those eyes, so deep so pensive, there was a world in there I could get lost in, but yet she had seen them so different, right now his guard was down, he had let me in, but when anyone else was there, his eyes were shallow, not even the tiniest bit of emotion leaked out, he was a closed book. I lent up to kiss him and he devoured my mouth, a battle for dominance ensued. We released each other a few moments later panting for breath, both looking at the other with a hunger in there eyes, both knowing we couldn't go any further right now, both knowing the others thoughts, somehow we could tell, both silently cursing the one who kept them apart, his friend, my brother, the man of the moment, the one who always knew when to knock.

He hauled himself off me and went through my door in to the bathroom not saying a word but the looks said it all, I knew he felt as I did. I opened the other door after saying a quick spell to get her appearance back to normal:

"Blaise, Pansy, how did you get in?"

"I found an elf and said it was an emergency when you didn't answer, is everything ok? Where's Draco?"

Right on queue:

"Mya…Mya I think we should be getting off to meet your brother, you know what he's like, he'll assume the world has ended if we're late" Then he walked in, through the bathroom door.

"Oh Blaise there you are, sorry mate but you are like a woman about that kind of shit, ready?"

We all set off to the village, having decided they'd go to The Three Broomsticks for drinks, then shopping for the ball that would be on Blaise and my birthday back home, to which we could invite as many people as we wanted. As soon as it was mentioned there was a look between Draco and I, it was going to be there first proper date, only two weeks away, and we could tell Blaise then…how both of us conveyed it to the other was strange, we just knew what each other was thinking. Kind of like hearing his voice in my head, it was strange.

After their drinks they all went to the same store for dress robes. They all had to be new and they all needed measuring…a long and boring task at the end of which the girls…having tried several more things on than the boys were exhausted. Me and Pansy both insisted on a coach back to school and the boys agreed…since when did they ever object to spending 'daddy's' money? When we got back to the dorms we looked at each other. Everything else went silent, we knew what each other wanted, we were drawn to each other, moving silently over to each other at the first touch there fingertips tickled, the second shivers went down there spines they moved without thinking to Draco's room… his new bed was in dire need of christening…

**(A/N)**  
And that's all folks! Lol…not serious…. Well I am kind of…. Coz im ending this chapter here and ill write out the night and put it up as soooonn as I can…no promises that it'll be soon but that's all I have time for right now…hope you liked it… Im not sure…I don't know if I like what I've done so far…I may just end it here


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. **Hey, back… updating and changing all my stories, I only update when I get the urge. And I had the urge lol so here we go…

**Chapter 5: Fun and Games?**

When they got back in to the Castle, although they were tired there really was only one thing on Mya and Draco's minds. They made it through the Entrance Hall, and they were heading up the stairs, both glad that they now had there own dorms, far enough away from the dungeons that Blaise couldn't come barging in anytime he wanted. They were half way up the stairs when they could have literally died at what happened next.

"Miss Granger, I mean, Miss Zambini… and Mr Malfoy, the Headmaster wants to see you in his office for a while, and when you are through talking to him I would like your attention for just a few moments, so come to my private quarters after, ok Draco?" It was Snape, joy of joys.

"Yes Professor, ill see you there" Draco nodded.

"Both of you please" He added, realising Draco was the only one who had responded.

"Oh yes Sir, ill come too." Mya added, attempting a smile but was more confused than anything, and that was all she could convey.

The meeting in Dumbledore's office was about planning a dance, he kept trying to catch Mya's eye, but she was refusing to capitulate to him. He asked her to remain behind afterwards, but she said they had a meeting with Snape, and they had to go directly there, assured him falsely that she was fine, and felt happy in her new house, which was true. He let them go, not entirely satisfied, the twinkle in his eye not present for once.

They talked about how generally annoying the headmaster was on the way to Snape's, Mya was confused as to why they were meeting in his private quarters. Draco informed her about Snape being his Godfather, and she was still confused about why she was going too.

When they arrived Snape let them in, offering them tea and askingMya how she was settling in. She felt weird talking to Snape but answered all the same. Telling him she was fine, setting in nicely, everyone was being great, and she liked it better than her old house.

He was being nice, she was confused. What the hell was going on? Draco was getting annoyed at the small talk…

"So… what's the deal Sev?" He asked blatantly

"Always to the point, well yes, ok, now, Miss Zambini, you are about to find out something that I swear if you attempt to tell anyone, not that I think you would right now, but non the less, if you tell anyone, you will activate the potion in your tea and you will die before you can say it."

Mya remained silent and nodded

"I am in fact a spy, for the dark side, and the Dark Lord wants to welcome you in to his ranks." He looked over her face, attempting to see her reaction

She looked at him, studying him.

"Ok, so you just took a risk, you know I'm smart, and therefore you know that I have been told about your being a spy for the light, and you know, or should know that I know that potions cant be activated in that way. And besides even if you had put one in my tea I checked you hadn't before I drank it." She smiled at him, and said one word "wandless"

His jaw dropped, as did Draco's.

"You can do wandless magic?" Draco asked quite stunned

"She can do advanced wandless magic? That is what you should be asking here Draco" Snape said looking rather impressed.

"Yes I can, and it's strange, I believe you, and I would like to talk to Draco about all this first. Well if he needs me to that is?" She basically asked him in that statement

"Hey, it's your choice, but your brother and I are already in so… really its kind of… in or out n it will affect us I guess." He said looking at her reaction that was a big thing to tell her.

"Ok, good. Now that I know who I am, I can say yeah I'm in. I accept, now what do we do?" She said smiling at them

"Well, I couldn't find your brother, so we need to locate him, and then we need to go to the forbidden forest, we need to see the Dark Lord, and your parents, tonight, if that's ok. You should be sure, there's no going back." Snape finished

"I know… I'm ready, this feels right like I finally fit or something if that makes sense, and don't worry about Blaise, he'll find me soon enough. I'll go back to my rooms; n then we will bring him back if that's ok sir?" She asked Snape.

"Please none of that, you're clearly with Draco, and you're almost my goddaughter, so call me Severus, or Sev if you prefer." He said looking at the two of them fondly

"Ok Sev, we'll be back shortly." She stood up, taking Draco with her and left.

"Mya, you're sure? I mean really sure?" Draco asked as soon as they were out of Snape's.

"Yes, I'm sure… now lets get to my room, or yours fast!" She said smiling at him

"I thought we were off to find your annoying brother, to be honest I'm surprised he's not banging down the doors now looking for you" He said as the approached there dorms.

"Don't worry he will be… soon enough." Draco looked confused but she began kissing him as soon as the door closed.

He responded eagerly to her kisses, holding her tightly, she began moving him towards his room, and he, taking her lead lifted her up, he legs curling around him, and carried her to his bed, never breaking the kiss. He laid her down gently, and crawled on top of her kissing her fiercely.

He began kissing down the side of her neck, sucking o the soft pale skin he found there, she pushed her fingers threw his hair, pulling him to her lips, where once again they began their battle for dominance.

She reached up while kissing him and began to shed him of his robes, he helped her to do this, throwing them off his back, she began on the shirt he had underneath and soon she had exposed the toned chest, she slowly stroked her fingers gently down it, scraping lightly with her nails, sending shivers down Draco's spine and making him kiss her all the more forcefully when she scrapped over his nipples. He began to shed her of her upper garments too. He had exposed her bra and begun to massage her breasts threw the thin lacy material when they heard the sound they both dreaded, but really the sound they were both waiting for.

A knocking at the door.

"I knew it!" Breathed Mya.

"You knew what?" Draco asked, confused.

She quickly did up her buttons and pushed Draco off her, sliding of the bed and marching out in to the common room. Blaise was at the door; she opened it and glared at him.

"Come in…." she seethed "…right… now… I need to talk to you, one very important issue, and the other one… well I could kill you for." She looked her brother in the eyes, she looked ready to kill.

"Mya, I don't know what you're…." She cut him off

"Enough bullshit Blaise, now get this spell off me right now, then we need to go see Snape, were going to see the Dark Lord, apparently he's taken an interest in me, and more conveniently all three of us."

"The Dark Lord? Wants you? Mya are you sure you want in on this, it's huge, n you, well, you, just I…." He faded out stuttering

"The spell Blaise… now" She almost whispered the last part dangerously.

Blaise took out his wand and undid the charm he had placed on her, Draco, who had been sat quietly up until now decided to ask what the hell was going on and what spell was being undone.

"Well, my dear brother put a charm on me, which detects the amount of physical contact I'm having with someone and alerts him, I'm guessing he specialised it to just you and me." She wasn't smiling when she explained it and Blaise at least had

the decency to look embarrassed and a little ashamed, but remained quiet.

Draco looked outraged, but before he could break his friend's neck,Mya reminded them of the need to go see Professor Snape. She walked in between the two of them, keeping the m separate but holding Draco's hand.

They arrived at Snape's, and Draco gave the password and they went in. He was waiting for them in his Death Eater robes, they all transfigured what they were wearing and walked to the Entrance Hall, thankfully no one was around, none of them fancied using the, were in detention excuse.

They walked quietly to the apparition point in the forest, Draco andMya holding hands, Snape in the lead and Blaise following on behind. When they arrived they all looked at Snape, he put forward his hands, saying that he would guide them, as they all had their licences and could apparate it would just be a matter of showing them where they were going to.

They all disappeared and reappeared outside a large building. They walked silently to the entrance, Snape going in first, and Blaise second, Draco turned to Mya, silently asking her if she were ready, she nodded in the affirmative and went inside holding his hand. They walked in to a hall, and walking a long it Snape instructed them to pull up their hoods. They did so, and walked in a Great Hall. It was filled with Death Eaters. They all parted as Snape made his way across the room, the three teenagers following. He made his way to the left of the stage; Voldemort's left, and approached Lucius Malfoy. He greeted his old friend and moved so he could see who as with him, Draco greeted his father politely, introducingMya and Lucius kissed her hand, and made general small talk, waving his hand to attract two more people.

Blaise and Mya's parents were called over and they began to talk, expressing their pride that she was there. None of the parents, (Draco's mother ha also been called) failed to see the hand holding of their respective son and daughter. Lucius was the first to point it out, telling the senior Zambini that a union between the Malfoy's and the Zambini's may now not be out of the question, to which all four adults chuckled, and Draco and Mya squeezed each others hands in agreement, turning to look at each other slightly from underneath their hoods.

Voldemort entered the room, all fell silent. He came up on the stage and sat on his seat. Everyone listened to his speech, telling them of some technically unimportant, vague plans for the future, and then he dismissed some of the lower Death Eaters after handing out a few assignments. He then tortured a few followers for disobeying, and failing him. After telling them what they needed to do to improve in his eyes he sent them away also, now only a few Death Eaters remained. Only the most trusted.

Voldemort called Severus forward, and he gave an accounting to him telling him that not really much was going on at the school and that Dumbledore was trying to find the remaining parts of his soul. He informed in of his finding and destroying of the Gaunts ring, and this displeased him intensely, but as this was only the second Horcrux to be found, and destroyed he had no fear that he could not make more.

He then turned to the teenagers in the group. He called them forward. He asked them to lower their hoods, for the first time Draco and Hermione had to release hands; they did so lowering their hoods and re-joining their hands. Voldemort looked at all three of them; he observed the close bond that had developed between Mya and Draco, and the bond that was developing between brother and sister, as well as the already close friendship between Blaise and Draco.

He began to devise a plan, Mya, you are new to me. I must as you some questions;

"You were formally the best friend of Harry Potter were you not?"

"Yes my Lord" She replied, politely but not timidly.

"I see, now… is their anything you can tell me about him you feel would be useful to me?" He asked, his red eyes gleaming.

"My Lord, there are many things I know of him, some important, others insignificant. However, even the small things may help your in developing a plan to destroy him. I have something I would like to tell you, which I feel you may enjoy intensely and then I would offer you an invitation to freely search my mind for any other knowledge of Harry Potter you may find useful." She finished, finally looking up at him.

His eyes were gleaming, when she said he could look in to her mind, it would certainly be interesting and valuable to have that much knowledge of Potter.

"Very well Miss Zambini, what is it you want to say first?" He asked

"I know the wording of the prophesy concerning you and Harry, if you would like to hear it?" She watched the reaction to this news, the two boys still stood next to her gasped, and the adults all looked shocked but pleased. Voldemort looked more than pleased, he looked ecstatic, which only proved to make him look manically evil.

"Go on child" He encouraged

"I believe you know the beginning, but I will repeat it anyway, I can now tell you the ending….

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the end of the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'"

Mya finished, taking a breath, they had all be completely silent, it felt like no one had breathed at all while they drank in her words.

"Thank you my dear, you have pleased me greatly." The Dark Lord said to her almost smiling fondly on her.

"Yes my Lord, anything I can do my Lord" She replied to him.

"Well my child, I do not think the looking in to your mind tonight will be necessary, I feel you have already been useful, I may indeed take you up on that offer next time we meet, however, now I believe you and your fellows should be going if you wish to make it back to school tonight."

The three teens bowed and backed away from him slowly. He gave Severus some instructions and then asked the three of them to scout out more recruits and said they would arrange them getting the mark as soon as possible, but maybe not while they were at school. Then the four of them left, as soon as they were outside, all three of the men turned to look at her expressing their shock and awe, and telling her the Dark Lord does not often give out extravagant praise and they were astounded, but they all agreed she had given him a treat and he would be nice to her for a while because of it. They all said it was a good thing she waited, that way not everyone would know she was the new favourite, the only people who knew, were the one who k new why she had done it, which was to prove her loyalties and to show her usefulness. As well as doing it because she now hated Potter, which was understandable.

They went back to school, sneaking in and not getting caught. Draco and Mya went back to their rooms, they both decided to sleep in Draco's room that night, but sleep was all they did, it was late and they were both tired. Mya decided to tell Draco that they should stop trying so hard and then they might actually get to do something, when the time was right. He agreed and said he was becoming creped out with all the interruptions anyway. They went to bed that night feeling content just holding each other and dreaming of what was yet to come.

A.N. Hope you like review please


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. **Felt like updating again!

**Chapter 6: Days with a difference**

Things certainly had changed since last year, Mya mused to herself. Mya… she was kind of getting used to it now, almost forgetting Hermione ever existed, or at least she would if she didn't hear it about 20 times a lesson from the stupid Gryffindor's. They were getting annoying, although she had to admit she did enjoy all the Slytherin's gathering round her and the verbal, sometimes magical sparing that went on.

Dear Diary

Wow, I haven't had time to do this in ages. I'm ok, loving spending time with Draco, he makes me laugh, for the first time in a long time I feel happy, which is odd. In a way I guess I'm waiting for it all to come down on me. Sometimes I could just scream in lessons though, Potions is the only thing I really enjoy now, Sev is ace! I'm like completely top of the year all the time, me n Draco, we work together all the time, and being that him n Sev are the only ones who know I'm ace at wandless magic I keep screwing up Harry n Ron's potions, oh it so great. I'm having a right laugh.

Don't have any news on the DL tho, he said he'd call us back, but he didn't. Oh well, I'm sure it'll happen soon enough. Going home this weekend. Its my birthday! Well mine and Blaise's, me n Dray are going shopping today to pick out what I should get him, no ideas myself. Maybe a book on how to give people personal space! Oh man he was getting annoying last week. He's cooled off a bit now, and he hasn't cast that spell again, nothings happened as of yet between me and Dray, I mean there's been outrageous flirting, which always gives me loads of energy, but nothing to use the energy on! Not that I'm complaining, coz I've been busy really, and at least I haven't had to sleep in my bed yet, just been sleeping next to Dray, I find its better really.

Well best be off, last class of the day then shopping. Oh well at least its potions! This will be fun, mite ask Sev if he will let me n Dray out early. Later

"Mya… where have you been, Sev's looking for you." Draco cornered her the second she walked in to potions.

"Oh, sorry babes, been catching up on some writing, what's up?" She replied sitting in there usual seats at the back of the room and sliding her hand up his leg while she talked.

"Not that…" He told her, moving her hand "… or at least not now, Sev needs us before lesson." He smiled

"Awww…" she pouted "…well I guess we better go then, does he need Blaise too?"

"Nope, just us" He said pinching her bum as they left the room. She smiled cheeky at him and walked slighting in front of him knowing he was watching her ass move in her short school skirt as she didn't have her robes on.

"Sev, you wanted us?" Mya said as they entered his private chambers.

"Yes… now… I've had word from the Dark Lord. He had a mission for you, which I have told him, in no uncertain terms will probably not work, he does not expect it to, but it seems he still wants you to try. He wants you to get back in with…"

"Harry and Ron" She supplied him with.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have to ask you to do this, as I have noticed a dramatic change in you, one I might say is for the better, and the change will probably have to depart if you go back in to the lions den, but I suggest you distance yourself from Draco. Making it seem as if this, this change was a mistake, and your parents are forcing it on you. I know you don't want to, and it will be hard, but you must try." He added seeing the look Draco gave him.

"Ok, I guess I can try, but I would ask you to tell the Dark Lord that this plan will most probably end up back firing. They hate me as much as I hate them you know" She said looking resigned.

"Yes, Mya, I know. I'm sorry."

"Mya! I can't believe your going to do this, I mean look at what they did to you, and now your gonna go back and ask them to be your friends again? What kind of…"

"Draco, this is not going to be easy, and I'm going to need you, so don't make this any harder on me please" She begged him.

"Ok, but I don't like it" He pouted.

"Don't pout Mr. Malfoy, you look too damn cute." She said to him smiling.

He smirked back at her and was about to respond when Snape announced the need to get back to lesson and implement the plan.

They walked in to lesson and Mya sat down, not in her usual place, but in Hermione's old seat. Where Lavender Brown had been sitting. When Lavender came in behind her she looked at her, staring, Snape walked in a few seconds after and looked at the scenario, placing his evil sneer back on his face he told the Gryffindor to take her seat, the only available one at the time was the one next to Malfoy, which she happily took and began to flirt with the Slytherin, completely unaware she was making him want to hex her 7 ways to Sunday.

Nothing else happened until half way through the class when Mya became so annoyed with Lavenders incessant flirting it was taking her all her effort not to stand up and blow her in to a million pieces. Snape had noticed this and decided that wouldn't be the best thing for the mission. Instead he had an idea, one which would get rid of Draco's problem and help Mya with her transition back to Hermione. Here goes.

"Miss Brown…" He began, on a dangerously low hiss. "… I have had all I can take of your incompetence; did I not state that anyone who does not come up to standard in this NEWT class would be dismissed? As it is you are only here on the request that I assign you extra work to help you improve, this was only done as a favour, by your old friend Miss Granger, but now, not only have you shown incompetence in brewing the most simplistic potions, you have managed to ruin one of the best potions in this room with your overbearing attitude. Now get your things and leave this room and don't come back." He finished his voice having risen to a shout in his speech. She did not need telling twice, taking her things and leaving the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, as your potion is now ruined, by no fault of your own you may now also leave." He said looking at Draco, who smiled and nodded.

"Miss Zambini, this potion is perfect, good work… bottle it and leave it on my desk, and then you may also leave." He said giving her a flicker of a smile.

She left to go to the head dorms hoping Draco would be there, but when she got outside she saw Lavender, the thoughts 'oh no' didn't really cover it. When she saw Hermione she threw herself on her in a hug.

"Oh I can't believe it, after all everyone is saying about you! And you asked Snape to give me another go! You know my dream is to become a beautician, and you know I needed potions! I'm so grateful Hermione… err… Mya… what should I call you?" She asked looking a little nervous.

"You can call me Mya if you like, but ill answer to Hermione if you want to call me that." She said faking a smile.

"Oh I just don't believe this, I don't know what to say, I mean obviously I still got kicked out, but that you tried, after all everyone in Gryff's been saying! I'm so sorry!" She begged Mya to forgive her.

"It's ok, no one knew any better, and it's just because of my parents I guess… I mean my real ones, the muggle ones who raised me died. I know…" She added looking at Lavenders sympathetic face. "…it's been really ruff to tell you the truth, I haven't had anyone, and I admit I kind of went off the rails there, but my real family, they supported me… they let me just let me have it all out of me. I guess what really hurts is the state I'm in with Harry and Ron and Ginny, they just deserted me, they don't even know what I went threw. How can I get them back after the mess I've made?" She asked, letting a few tears fall for good measure.

"Oh, ill help you! When they find out why, I know they will be with you on this, I can't believe your gonna be in Slytherin still though, can't you change back?" She asked

"No, I can't, I asked. My parents would be happy if I did either, I think ill be k, its not like they aren't nice to me. I know, it's hard to believe, but now they know who I am… well there all over me!" She half laughed.

"Oh, well I guess that's not too bad then, listen, do you maybe wanna come up to the Gryff's common room with me? We're free for another half hour, maybe we could talk?" Lavender asked, looking hopeful.

This was too easy, Mya instinctively thought, but she agreed to it anyway. She went to talk to Lavender, and she filled the girl in on all that had happened, or at least all the things that she was 'sorry' for and all the things that she thought would help her get back in with these people. It was strange to be surrounded by the red and gold of the rooms, to go back up to her old dorm, somehow all the colours seemed dead to her. They all seemed duller than the shimmering greens and silvers of her new common room. She acted like she enjoyed herself, playing the part of someone who regrets what they've done. Playing her old self like she was in a play, this was just an act. But it was killing her slowly.

Harry and Ron came in to the common room just as she was fake laughing at something Lavender had said. They stood still when they saw her. In that second to both of them, she was back, Harry walked quickly to her and looked at her, she was still wearing the snakes uniform, it hadn't all been a dream, she wasn't back, she was – she was downright confusing.

"What are you doing here?" Came Ron's angry tone.

"I invited her here; we've been talking, got a problem with that?" She asked threateningly.

It looked as though Ron was going to reply in the affirmative so Mya butted in;

"Stop, Lav, thanks for the hot chocolate and the chat, it's been lovely…" She said embracing the girl "…but now it's back to reality, and I don't think there's a place for me here anymore. I'll go, no honestly, its fine… ill just go." She made sure her voice faltered at the end of the sentence as though it pained her, adding the honesty part as her friend looked at her as if she was going to demand she stayed. She didn't want to stay there much longer, and for the plan to work, she needed to leave.

Just as she was stepping though the portrait hole Ginny emerged from around the corner, heading towards her, she stopped looking at the young witch, deciding what to do next.

"Hey" She greeted the younger girl. One word was all it took. Ginny bounded towards her and hugged her fiercely.

Hermione told her she needed to go see Professor Snape about something, and Ginny allowed her to leave, Mya warned her about what she was most likely walking in to, and the younger girl said she'd cope with the boys. They quickly embraced and Hermione set off to find Draco. She needed to talk to him and Snape.

When they were all seated in Snape's office, including Blaise this time, who Mya had insisted on bringing in on the plan, she began to tell them what had occurred. She was optimistic she told them. At first the boys disagreed, but when Mya told them why she'd sent Snape the message asking him to use Lavender like that they understood.

She had entered Sev's mind in the potions class asking him to kick Lavender out, telling him to mention her, as Miss Granger, and her friend. That way she could have a way in, that wasn't too close, but yet was close enough to Ron, and therefore Ginny, and more importantly Harry.

Sev had done as she asked, brilliantly in her opinion, and from there she had been able to talk to Lavender. The men were confused as to why Lavender had been the best choice, but as soon as Mya explained that she was the Pansy of Gryffindor all was understood, by the time dinner came around everyone in her old house would know everything, that way Harry and Ron would be surrounded by people who thought they deserted her, idiotic as they were that would not escape their attention. All she had to do now was wait, the ball was in their court so to speak, if she tried to hard things wouldn't work, if she gave them time, they would be putty in her hands.

After leaving Snape's the three teens went to the Slytherin common room just to hang out together, they were joined by Pansy, who sat on Blaise's lap and almost ignored the other two completely, which suited them fine. They had some laughs and were all pretty relaxed when Snape came down to the dungeons and requested a word with Mya.

She was a little apprehensive, not because she was afraid of Snape, but because this was the first time he'd asked to see her alone, what could he possibly want that didn't involve Draco?

"Sev, what is it?" She asked, trying to sound concerned but not worried.

"I would like to inform you that today's activities have not gone unnoticed by the staff, most are pleased at the sudden change in you, which must say was annoying to witness, but also, this weekend, it has been requested by your families that you Draco, Pansy and your brother return home tomorrow night, the cover of the party is being used, do you understand?" He said the last part rather quietly.

"Yes sir, but why… why are you telling me this alone?" Now she really was confused.

"That is for the simple reason I believe you should got to your common room and be ready for an act, I overheard Mr Potter and Mr Weasley in a bathroom, and I believe you were right in your optimism. I will tell Mr Malfoy to remain here for an hour, and then go back just before curfew, and to play the concerned part for you, and be pleasant to both of them. OK?" He said with a smile.

"Yes sir, I better be going" she added smiling back at him.

She arrived back at her dorm and went in; taking off her uniform she laid it out on her bed. She decided to change, that way there wasn't the Slytherin emblem on her, and they might just forget it, for now. She had decided on a cream jumper with red fitted trousers that she bought when she was with Harry and Ron at the beginning of last year, figuring they would think she was still the same that was if they noticed. But she figured the presence of no green and silver would make them feel better at least. She had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock at the door. Smiling to herself she went down to open it.

"Harry, Ron and Ginny… what… what's, I mean it's good to… but why?" She stammered out going for the confused shocked can't believe it idea.

"Hermione, we're sorry, all of us" Harry said from the middle of the group.

"Yeah… we feel really crappy" Agreed Ginny and Ron nodded his head.

"You do?" She questioned, fake tears filling her eyes

"Totally, Lavender told us what you had said, what you had been though, we had no idea, we were just so wrapped up in ourselves and you went threw it alone, we know nothing we can say can make it better, but we were hoping you'd give us a second chance." Harry had clearly taken the lead in this one she mused to herself.

"Come in, I think we should talk" Was all she was giving them right now, she had to play this one right.

They all came in and she got them seated, with drinks and then she sat down, on the opposite said of the coffee table, which was surrounded by sofas. This should give the desired effect she decided.

"What did Lavender say exactly?" She questioned

"She told us everything Hermione, your parents, your new family, everything. I can't believe you went through it alone, I'm sorry" Ginny uttered the last part quietly as tears threatened to leak out of her eyes.

"I wasn't alone all the time" She needed to get this in, but she was worried, this was dangerous ground.

"What do you mean?" Ron questioned

"I have my brother, and Draco, they have been with me, never left my side, no matter how annoying that got" She added a laugh to the end

"Malfoy?" Ron's ears had gone red.

"You trust him Mione?" Harry asked

"Yes I trust him with my life, he knows me now, he knows who I am, what I've been threw and everything and he's been there for me." She was getting quite annoyed now

"But what about us? Are they your friends now or are we?" Ron asked standing to his feet

"You're asking me to choose?" Mya rose also

"Yes, I'm asking you to choose between us who've always been there or them who came in this year" He said threateningly

"Oh no, let me clear this up for you, your asking me to chose between you people.." she pointed at the three of them "…who claim you know me, but didn't even know when my father rapped me, or that they had died, who knew me and turn your backs on me when I needed you the most, or my own blood who, yeah sure may have been nobs with me when they didn't know me, but since they have known me my family and my friends, Draco and Pansy have never let me down, not once, when I need them they are there." She finished her eyes blazing.

"That how you see it isn't it? We left you, things got hard and we weren't there?" it was Ginny who said it, and she was crying, she couldn't believe it, because she knew it was true, things were hard for her friend, her father… she couldn't take it, it was horrible, she ran from the room before anyone could stop her.

"I don't believe it, I…" Harry was cut off

"Get out, both of you" Mya hadn't meant to tell them that, not even Draco knew that, she just wanted them out. Things had gone too far.

Harry and Ron left her rooms knowing yet again they were wrong, and they'd upset her.

After they left she stood there, frozen. It was all coming back to her, and she hated it.

She went up to her room, and sat on the floor in the corner, tears leaking out of her eyes, she just couldn't think this way, oh she hated them, they'd been here half an hour and she was already just going crazy she was right back there and she couldn't go back, she couldn't!

She pulled up her sleeve, looking at the old scars on her arms; it had been a long time since she'd even felt like looking, felt like re-living it. She reached under her bed for her knife, pulling out the beautifully designed blade and looking at it. Times change, but old habits die hard. She watched the blade as I cut deeply in to her creamy flesh, she watched it chew up her skin as if it were paper, and then she sat there watching the blood drain out of her, staining her cream jumper, staining the cream floor. She cut the other arm also, just above the wrist, wishing she could cut them, hurt them, and hurt everyone for hurting her. She was slipping in to the black world where there were no dreams, she was slipping. She was gone.

Draco came back to the common room an hour later as instructed by Snape. He walked in expecting to find Mya and the two dorks there, but they weren't, he called her, no answer. He walked up to her room, and called her again, knocking on her door, he walked in, glanced at her un-slept in bed and called her again, he looked at the things, they were out of place, he was curious. He walked around her bed and saw her, covered in blood.

"Shit!" Was all he could say.

He picked her up and looked her over, he couldn't fix this, he carried her bridal style and broke out in to a run, he needed Snape.

"Sev, SEV!" He yelled upon reaching his quarters

His godfather came out of his bedroom and looked at the blood which was al over Mya, and all over Draco at this point.

"Bloody Hell, what's going on?" He looked to Draco for answers

"Heal now question later!" Draco encouraged him

Severus began taking potions down of the shelf, one to stop the blood flow, one to replenish the blood, another to heal the wounds and then cleaned up the dried and congealed blood off her. Then cleaned it off himself and Draco finally talking.

"She will make it, now would you care to tell me what happened here?" He asked looking at his Godson mildly.

"I don't know, I found her that way, she… I don't know what made her do it" He was upset that he wasn't there to stop her and confused as to why she had done it.

"She did this to herself?" Severus looked confused, "why?"

"I don't know, she hasn't done it in a while, everything's been ok, its, oh! FUCKING HELL IM GOING TO KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" He screamed

"Mr Malfoy sit down, what conclusion have you jumped to?" Sev asked him

"Well I'm guessing that those idiots did come to see her, and they've upset her in to doing this, that's when this started, when they were friends." He was still sat up straight and ready to leave and hunt down Weasel and Potter and kick them in to next year.

"Ok, well I'm going to wake her now…." Here goes, waving his wand over Mya she became conscious again. Both of them looked at her.

"Oh shit." Was all she came up with to say.

"Oh shit? Is that it?" Draco said, "I mean really, you shit me up like that, and its an 'oh shit' moment?" He was raging!

"Mr Malfoy calm down this is not helping" Sev interrupted him

"I'm sorry, I just… I can't handle this I just have to go…" She had risen and was trying to leave the room

"Really? I think not Mya, no, don't look at me like that; you can shout and yell but no more running. Turn around, face me, face this, you have a problem" Draco wasn't shouting, but he wasn't being the most sympathetic person ever, but hey, that's who he was.

"I have a problem…. I HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM! That's laughable, honestly… what do you want from me? What can I do I'm trying here!" She wasn't hysterical, more defeated by this point.

"I want you to do what we talked about, I want you to come to me like you promised, I want to help." He finished looking at her kindly.

"I'm sorry ok, I… oh I don't know why I did it, I just didn't have anyone, and I needed to feel something besides the urge to kill them!" She laughed

"Oh come on, I'm alive, and we're leaving for my house tomorrow, we need to be ready. Can we just forget this?" She asked almost pleading

"No, we can't its not getting swept under the rug and not dealt with. But we will go get ready, its ok, we can talk later." He looked meaningfully at Sev, as if the last art meant for him to drop it also.

"Ok, Mya you will need to take this potion in an hour's time, other than that you will be ok" He smiled briefly.

"Thank you professor, I will do, I look forward to seeing you this weekend at the party's" She smiled at him and took her leave, Draco grimaced and followed her knowing there was nothing to say, this weekend was important to them all.

A.N. Right, well that's a long chapter, think I'll end it here, hope you liked it. Don't worry the action will hot up between the 2 of them soon enough, but I had to have a relapse for Hermione, she's getting over something big here, that's not over. Just in case anyone failed to notice I dislike Ron and Ginny a lot! Lol Harry's not soo bad, but I don't like him straight, and in this he's straight… so he needs to be exterminated! Lol

Want to say thanks for all the reviews! There so nice, they make my day, happy little dance hit the little button… go on… please!


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.** Ok, so… thank you for all your kind words, they are really nice, please keep reviewing it make me feel better and want to keep the story going. Love to you all!

–x-

**Chapter 7 **

**The Gryffindor common room:**

Ron Ginny and Harry sat dejectedly in front of the fire, all at one point or another looking at the empty arm chair where Hermione should be. They all felt like prize winning idiots.

Ginny had been found by Lavender in the toilets crying, after a tearful explanation why she was crying Lavender had been shocked, and then upset but moved quickly to really angry, and that anger had been directed at her on off boyfriend; Ron. He took the verbal lashing from his girlfriend and had been seeing the light ever since; he acted like a prick, he didn't deserve Hermione to forgive him.

Harry had just been staring in to the flames ever since he got back, occasionally looking over to the chair where his best friend used to sit. Hermione was his best friend, she wouldn't try to compete with Ron, she couldn't, and she didn't need to. She was solid, always there, dependable. She had been there for him, no matter what, and she was right – when she needed them they weren't there, he'd pushed her away before but she never went, when she'd tried to escape what as happening to her, pushing them away they'd let her. He couldn't get her voice out of his head; it was killing him, the amount of pain, and the amount of truth in her words.

Ginny began crying softly, Harry turned for the first time to look at his girlfriend.

"Hey baby, come here" He said, half smiling at her.

She got up and came to sit in his lap, curling in to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok, I don't know how, but we can get threw this, we can make it right" he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"I don't believe we let her go threw all of it alone, we just turned away from her, and let her cope, how could we?" She looked at him, shame all over her face.

"We'll sort it Gin, don't worry… somehow, we have to sort it" Ron told his little sister.

"Did you see what she was wearing?..." Both boys looked blankly at her "…those trousers, the red ones, they were the ones you guys bought that time in muggle London, and she didn't have her Slytherin clothes on, oh, and the way she sat… she was alone, like it was her against us! I mean! ... Maybe that's how she sees it, it's all an act for her parents, and when she was alone she was wearing the clothes that remind her of us, and who she is. But then she has to act the rest of the time?" Ginny posed this question to the boys.

"I don't know, she said she trusted Malfoy, and Blaise, and Pansy… really? I'm not sure." Ron said making faces at each name.

"Yeah, but maybe their not that bad with her now, I mean, I've seen Malfoy be nice to her, and I've seen Blaise and Pansy, they are defiantly a thing, maybe that explains Pansy, and Blaise is her brother, and Malfoy is his best friend, it makes sense they would be nice to her, and you know… maybe they're not that bad." Harry finished, sounding unconvinced that the Slytherin's could be anything remotely near 'not that bad'

"Yeah right mate, nice try" Ron replied with

"NO! Come on guys, we have to accept this now, this is how it is, and if she trusts them, and their good to her, then we have to accept them! That's it, end of story." Said Ginny sternly.

"Come off if Gin, their parents are Death Eaters!" Ron threw at her

"Their parents Ron! Not them! Get over it, I want her back, and if that means accepting them, then so be it." She said, getting to her feet and bidding Harry goodnight with a kiss, ignoring her brother's comment about apples not falling to far from the trees.

"She's right Ron, we have to accept them if we want her back, and I do" Said Harry following Ginny's lead and heading to bed.

"Guess that means all three of us are going in to the snake pit then" Ron said quietly to himself.

**The next morning in the Great Hall… Its breakfast time:**

"Mya heads up, Gryffs coming this way" Pansy called, sitting opposite Mya at the Slytherin table eating breakfast, she turned her head and saw Harry Ron and Ginny approaching, 'great' she thought to herself.

"Do you want me to tell them to piss off or what?" Blaise inquired, sitting next to his girlfriend, and opposite Draco, who had sat next to Mya, who had chosen the seats with their backs to the rest of the hall that morning.

"No, I don't know what they want, just let them come" She said to her brother

When the three Gryffindor's finally arrived at the Slytherin table they stood behind her, waiting for her to turn, Ginny reached out and called her

"Hermione" She said quietly, being unable to call her friend Mya.

"What is it now?..." She asked them turning to face them "… did you think of something really horrible to say and decided now in front of the hall would be the best time for me to hear it?" She said, bitterness lacing her one mild tone.

"No, we, we were just wondering if we could talk to you, for a while, could we maybe go outside?" Harry broached the subject gently.

"Draco" Mya called, loud enough for them to them to hear even though she turned around. She reached under the table, grabbed her bag and stood up. Draco followed suit, and they walked away from the table, when none of the Gryff's had moved she turned around and asked if they were coming or not, at which point they all moved silently to the Entrance Hall.

Once there they went out in to the grounds and sat under a tree, the same tree incidentally where he Hermione and Ron had once all sat doing their homework, Harry mused to himself that felt like a lifetime ago.

"Well, what is it?" She questioned when they had all sat down.

"We are sorry" They all said in unison.

"Yeah, apparently you were all sorry last night, but you still want to control me, and change me, or fix me or whatever. Well I have news, I'm not broken, not anymore" she confirmed while smiling lightly at Draco.

None of the other three missed this, and it broke them a little when he smiled slightly in return.

"We know, and we are sorry, I was wrong last night Mione, I was, it was stupid… we are all sorry we let you go threw those things alone." Ron said, shocking Mya slightly even if she didn't show it.

"If you say the Slytherin's are your friends now, then fine, but can you find it in your heart to forgive us? Is there any room in your new life for us Mya?" Ginny asked her; using her new name as a kind of proof they would accept her as she was.

"I… I don't think it'll be easy, but… I want to try." She said quietly.

With that Draco stood up, Harry and Ron did the same also, and Mya and Ginny followed suit, Draco smirked at their jumpiness, but only kissed Mya on the cheek and told her he thought she would be fine now, and that he would leave her if that was ok? She agreed and he walked away, nodding his head in goodbye to the other three. Harry then decided to hug Hermione, she was shocked but decided hugging him back was the best plan. It was strange, but then that was to be expected, she soon attempted to just melt in to her old best friends arms to make it more comfortable and Harry let her, smiling at the fact he had her back.

After quick hugs from Ron and Ginny they all sat down and Mya decided to ask the important question;

"So what have I missed then?"

She fazed in and out as Ginny and Harry told her the story of how they go together that summer, and how Ron and Lavender fall out every other week and how all the family was. She was wondering how much more of this acting she could do today when something important came up.

"Then I started having visions again…" Harry finished

"Oh no, are they as painful and horrible as the ones before Harry?" Mya quizzed him looking concerned about her friend, she hoped.

"Yeah, they are… they are pretty bad, but I've been working with Dumbledore on how to sift threw Voldemorts thoughts, and how to get in to his memories, you'd be proud Mya, really I can do it now! We know where the cup Horcrux is and the Order and me and Dumbledore are going to get it next Saturday." Harry said looking pleased with himself.

"Wow Harry, that's great news…" She gushed, lightly taping his arm showing she was proud. "… but why the wait? Why not this weekend?" She said looking confused.

"Well, there is something going on this weekend, we don't know what, but something big, I'm going to be meditating with Dumbledore, tonight I think its happening tonight." He said looking worried.

"That's bad, I hope everything goes ok for you tonight Harry." She said looking at her friend with concern and gently touching his arm to show her support.

Suddenly Blaise comes running down the lawn

"Mya!...Myaaaa!" He is practically screaming

She quickly stood up to meet her brother; "Blaise, what's wrong?" She asked, slightly worried… she'd never seen him like this before.

"Draco… hospital wing…" He panted

"WHAT!" She yelled. "I got to go guys, sorry we'll talk later if that ok, I have to go home tonight, it's my birthday on Saturday so… but ill see you when I get back ok?" After an affirmative nod from all three of them the two Zambini's took off to the hospital wing.

She stormed in, her heart pounding; Blaise only two steps behind her.

"Where is he? Is he ok?" She questioned, noting the panic in her own voice.

"I'm fine, My, really… I'm sorry for worrying you." Draco replied, he voice instantly quelling the panic that had risen in her.

"Dray, what happened?" She asked running over to his bed grabbing his hand.

"Nothing important, just some stupid prank I guess." He said, but he still looked pale.

"Nothing? Mate… that was one hell of a fall, I'm surprised your talking, if Snape hadn't been there man, you'd be" He drew his finger a long his neck in gesture of what he couldn't say.

"What? You almost died? How are you describing this as nothing? What happened? Where did you fall from?" She asked the worry back in her eyes.

"Oh, just some stupid Gryffindor's, they pushed me over one of the staircases when it was changing" He answered trying not to look at the horror on her face as her hands flew up to her mouth in shock.

"WHAT! Have you told the headmaster? Does Sev know? Draco are you sure you're alright? How did you survive?" She looked utterly horrified

"Snape was in the Entrance Hall and he slowed his fall, he didn't hit the ground hard, but then he passed out…. The last thing he said was Mya, so I ran to get you." Blaise supplied for him.

"Oh baby" She said wrapping he arms around Draco, holding him gently as not to hurt him.

They stayed like that for a while, until she pulled back suddenly, saying "Who?"

"I don't know I didn't see them" Draco answered, but she quickly turned her glare on Blaise. He told her he didn't know them, but he was going to be questioned by Dumbledore on it anyway so they would catch the fuckers who did it.

They stayed a few hours in the hospital wing until Draco's release, at which time they went and collected Pansy from her last class and then went to pack their things. All four of them were travelling by Portkey, and Lucius Malfoy was coming to collect them. Sev was to be arriving later that night because he did not want to raise suspicions.

They went to the Entrance Hall and waited there for Lucius.

He arrived, and the Headmaster approached them, they greeted each other cordially, but there was obvious mistrust and mutual dislike present. The headmaster looked over the four students sadly. He particularly lingered his gaze on Mya, she looked back at him. He was worried for her, and she hated that, now she didn't need saving so he could piss off back to cloud cuckoo land where he belonged as far as she was concerned. They all bid him goodbye and there was the familiar feeling of a hood behind the navel as they all held on to a small book Lucius held out.

They were all still standing when they reached the front of the Zambini Manor, at which point Mya reached out for Draco's hand and Blaise lead the way up the steps.

He swung the front door open and called for a house elf named Milo. He told Milo to get his parents. Which the elf said he would do right away and bowed profusely and left with a pop. They all made themselves at home in the sitting room used for welcoming guests. Carroline Zambini was the first to enter, she graciously went over to Lucius and welcomed him to their home, and then greeted her children, followed by Draco and then Pansy. After Alberto, the senior Zambini entered and greeted everyone in much the same fashion the teenagers excused themselves, all knowing they were not wanted there anymore.

They called Milo and Blinky and got their trunks taken upstairs, and then Blaise proceeded to lead the way up to where they would be staying. He showed Mya his room, which she had never seen, then he showed Pansy her room, which only Draco and Blaise had ever seen, then he showed Mya her room, which only Blaise had ever seen. It was beautiful, and as large as Blaise's, they were just down the corridor from each other, which comforted Mya, being that the house was very large.

Blaise was about to lead Draco to his room when Mya objected;

"Blaise, he'll be staying with me." She said simply

"Mya, that doesn't happen, especially not being that it's the first time he has stayed here… as your guest" He added as Draco looked like he was going to say he stayed all the time.

"I haven't even slept in my bed at Hogwarts… I'm used to sleeping with him, and this is my house, Blaise he's staying here, mite as well get Blinky to bring his case here." She finished looking final

"Trust me Mya dad will not like it." Blaise looked like he thought he'd won, for about three seconds, at which point Mya marched straight out of the room, telling all three of them to wait in Blaise's room.

She went downstairs and politely knocked on the door of the sitting room. Her mother called her in.

"What is it dear?" She asked, the look on her face telling her this better be good.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I need to see the Dark Lord, now." She said calmly.

"Mya, he will be here later, we will call you, now…"

But she cut her father off

"I'm sorry but later is not good enough, I've found something out that he needs to know, and he can't come here later, it's too dangerous." She was looking only at her father.

"Ok pumpkin, why don't you tell me what it is you think he needs to know?" He asked, shushing his wife who was about to say it was nonsense.

"I can't, I need to tell him, and him alone. Please do not under estimate the importance of this information, I succeeded in my mission today" She added

"You, succeeded in the mission to get closer to the Potter boy again?" Asked Lucius

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I was not sure it would work, but with some help from Professor Snape we formulated a plan, and it succeeded today, but I can explain it all to the Dark Lord, it is urgent, we need to ensure he does not come here tonight."

"Ok, are you ready now?" Asked Lucius rising from his seat. She transfigured her clothes in to black robes, and nodded in the affirmative.

"Lucius…" Both her parents said at once. But he held his hand up to silence them. I will take her and bring her back.

"Lucius, she is my baby girl, I feel I should…" But he was cut off.

"I'll be ok with Mr. Malfoy dad, he'll look after me just fine, don't worry. Bye. Right, I'm ready." She said looking towards the senior Malfoy.

"Wait Mya!" It was Draco. Pansy and Blaise standing behind him, none of them looked happy.

"What happened to me asking you guys to wait upstairs?" She asked looking mildly amused.

"You can't go without saying goodbye" Draco looked at her a cheeky smirk on his face as he crossed the room. He reached her and embraced her kissing her soundly, which she reciprocated, everyone else in the room looking on. When they broke apart she looked at him saying;

"I'll be fine; your dad's going with me."

"Yeah I know…" He looked at his dad "… look after her." Malfoy senior shook his head, smiling at his son remembering how much he was like him at that age and nodded in the affirmative.

Mya turned to her parents;

"Oh by the way, Dray is sharing my room, that's not a problem right dad?" She smiled nicely at the man as he looked amused.

"Not at all baby girl" He said smiling before Blaise and his wife could say a word.

"Right then, we should be going." Lucius brought the discussion to a close and activated a Portkey whilst holding Mya's hand.

**A.N. **Ok, so she's on her way to meet Voldemort! Ohhhh how will he take her news! Hope you liked this chapter, please review. Oh… and some one asked why she has turned evil now she is a pureblood… and the answer is, its not because she's a pureblood its just because she's grown up, and she's been threw a lot and it's changed her. And if you ask me… the whole Voldemort thing is about power… and not blood anyway. Hope that's been cleared up :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** Right, well I have a review asking me to become a better writer, and as I aim to please I will attempt to do this, therefore I will being trying to give better descriptions of everything. Please tell me what you think as I am trying to improve here and only your (kindly put please) words will help me. I was going to getthis beated, but that just meant it would delay its release, so if you think i need a beata... tell me. Right then, down to business.

**Chapter 8**

They arrived just outside the same large building that Mya and the boys had come to with Sev for the first meeting. The darkness pressed in around them, the air was thick, Mya had a subconscious thought, something was wrong. She looked up at the building she hadn't really considered before, it was actually quite hideous, from the outside it looked in a state of mild disrepair, but the features were ugly, it was cold. She shuddered.

Lucius observed her, scrutinising her carefully, he had seen how his son was with her, this could be his future daughter in law, if the Dark Lord didn't kill her that was he thought ruefully.

"Are you ok?" He asked her gently as they went inside.

"Yes sir, I was just thinking, I hope this goes well" She said, more nervous now than she was before, not because she thought the things she needed to say were unimportant, but because she knew they were bad news, and she didn't know how the Dark Lord would take it.

"Call me Lucius Mya, had you grown up where you should have, we would know each other better." He smiled.

"Ok" She agreed when they reached the entrance to Voldemorts main meeting room.

They walked in to the large room, and she observed it, it was not decorated as one might visualise in green and silver, that would be too cliché it was in fact decorated in blood red and black, with creams and whites, it was a nice room, despite the fact there was a dead man lying on the floor. Voldemort almost smiled as they entered the room.

"Lucius and Mya… why have you come?" He questioned.

"I have brought young Mya here; she has information which she feels you should know, before tonight, as she feels you should postpone your trip to the Zambini Manor, and possibly the initiation I believe." He said looking at Voldemort, inclining his head in submission and then looking to Mya to correct, or complete his words.

"Yes my Lord…" She said also bowing, slightly lower than Lucius had "…I am sorry to have come with such bad news, but I believe you should not risk yourself by completing any of the plans you had for this evening, honour as it would have been to have been initiated tonight." She said gravely

"Now child, tell me what you came here to share."

"My Lord, I am pleased to tell you that with the help of Professor Snape I was able to befriend the Potter boy again, and also make sure that my brother, Pansy and Draco are more trusted by him, although to much can not be expected soon from that fragile relationship you will understand." Voldemort nodded that he understood and motioned for her to continue.

"I have learned a lot for such a short time, I have learned that they know the location of the Horcrux you kept in the only known relic of Helga Hufflepuff, her cup."

"They know of its existence? And its location?" He raged, standing up and pacing the floor.

"Dumbledore has not been as stupid and idol all this time as I have thought, continue child"

"Yes my Lord… Well, they know where it is and plan to destroy it, as they have already destroyed the one that you kept in the ring of your ancestors, the Gaunt ring, which was kept in their ancient house. The diary, has also been destroyed."

"This is indeed troublesome news" He was seething.

"Yes my Lord and I am afraid it does not end there, Dumbledore has been teaching Potter to search your mind, your memories, and find information there. He knows there were plans to do something tonight, he did not know it was the planned initiation of new recruits, but he felt its importance. Which is why the retrieval of the cup was postponed to next Saturday, Potter, along with Dumbledore and some Order members are set to go and retrieve and destroy the cup then."

"One other thing, I feel may not lighten the burden of this news, but may reassure you, they know that you intended to make 7 Horcrux's one was the diary, one was the cup, there was the ring, another in Slytherin's Locket, they believe Naggi is another, and they are clueless about the last two." She finished taking a small bow

"Wormtailllll" Voldemort roared

The small pathetic excuse for a man, hell Mya thought he was a pathetic excuse for a rat, came scurrying in to the room.

"Yesss. My… My ...L… Lordd?" He stuttered, he was trembling slightly, clearly afraid.

"Crucio" Hissed Voldemort

He left him writhing under the curse for a good few minutes, and watched him. He was venting his frustrations out on him, this was not the kind of news he liked to hear. He lifted the curse and told Wormtail to get out of his sight. The small man scurried out whimpering.

"Lucius!" Voldemort seethed.

"My Lord…" Lucius bowed low this time.

"They need to pay." Was all he said, but it was more of what he wasn't saying that scared Mya, his rage was hard to behold, simply looking at him she was frozen in the fear of him. Not in the same stuttering way as Wormtail, she kept it in and remained still.

"Of course my Lord, would you like an attack planned for this coming atrocity which is set to occur on Saturday, with Potter and Dumbledore out of the school, where do you wish to place it, for them when they get back, or on them when they are out?" He asked

"We will take them out; there will be no going back for them."

"I will sort it my Lord" Lucius bowed. "If that is all, I will get straight on it."

"No, if we could have one moment, I have an idea." It was Mya. Lucius looked at her, dear lord what was she going to say now? He just wanted to get the hell out before Voldemort started handing the crucio's out again.

"Mya, what is it?" Voldemort asked

"Well my Lord, you are still without a way to contact the students in your ranks at school, or at least the ones who aren't marked." She said quietly, bowing again for good measure.

"Yes, but as you have pointed out we can not mark you as planned tonight, the Potter boy would know." He said, looking more and more ready to crucio someone every second

"But my Lord, I have a plan. Lucius do you have a gallon?" She asked looking straight at him

"Yes, but…" He looked confused

"Pass it here." She instructed

Drawing out her wand and taking the gallon from Lucius she began, sitting on the floor so when she duplicated it she wasn't left holding a handful of gallons. She duplicated it and then tied the four gallons she had created to the master gallon; she changed them so that they were almost exact replicas of the ones she had created in her fourth year. Of course they weren't tied to the ones the DA had, but to the gallon she slowly approached Voldemort with.

"This gallon is attached to these four, if you tap yours, then the ones I hold here will become hot for a few seconds and change, normally gallons have the date they were created and the number of the goblin that made it, however I have made it so that these will change to tell us the time and date you want us to meet you, and where. It means that you can contact any of us at Hogwarts without worrying that the Dark Mark will be found on one of us, or that Potter will see the visions of you marking us." She finished backing away and picking up the gallons she left on the floor.

"This is an excellent idea; I will need to be contacting you for future updates on what exactly is going on in Hogwarts"

"Thank you my Lord, it also means that we do not have to have as much contact with Severus, which could jeopardise his position as your spy" She added

"I am pleased with your findings, and this idea, you may return to your parents now, Lucius escort her, and send in the three outside. Fill in Zambini." Voldemort allowed them to bow and leave

As soon as they were out of the room Lucius ordered the three men outside in, secretly glad he wasn't them right now. Then he turned to Mya, guiding her out of the building.

"Well well well, not just a pretty face are we?" He asked smiling fondly at her

"Well, I just figured he should know" She said looking at him and smiling back

"You are going to be one of the favourites, I can just tell"

"You think so?"

"I know so, although I feel sorry for the guys we left behind" He said laughing slightly

"Yeah, but ah well, Wormtails a bastard anyway, he was ready to tell all the Dark Lords secrets in my third year until he escaped." She said instantly becoming angry, not matter which side you were on you deserved respect for loyalty, but that guy had no right for respect, he was a fucking bastard as far as she was concerned.

"I agree. Come closerplease" He added as they approached the end of the wards. We will apparate this time. He held her hand and pulled her in to him, holding her tight to his body he apparated them in to the entrance hall at the Zambini Manor, she smiled nicely at him and thanked him just as she heard a voice.

"Mya, your back… thank Merlin" It was Draco, he was waiting on the stairs… he looked worried.

"I'm fine; your dad took good care of me!" She said smiling.

Just then all of the Zambini's and Pansy came in; Alberto smiled at his little girl, and asked how it all went. Lucius took that opportunity to look at Mya, she then took Draco's hand and led him, followed by Blaise and Pansy upstairs to her room, while Lucius directed the Zambini's to their sitting room, and told them what their daughter had told the Dark Lord, and the plan he was forming.

Mya meanwhile lead Draco back to her room, Pansy and Blaise followed, and she let them, until she got back to the door, after pulling Draco inside she turned around,

"Err… guys now's really not the time for following us, alone time needed."

Then she shut the door locked and then proceeded to walk over to Draco, dropping off her robes, which he was pleased to see was the only thing she was wearing apart from the black lacy underwear she had on. She walked over to him kissing him soundly and pushing him back on her bed.

"Mya unlock this door right now!" Normally she would have ignored this, but being that for once it wasn't Blaise, but he father she decided to unlock it, just after throwing a towel around herself, letting he father and Lucius walk in to the room, Draco sat up as his father walked in, looking exasperated when his fatehrsmirked at him.

"We need to talk" He informed his daughter.

"Yes dad, ok we will talk, tomorrow right now I'm tired, and we were just going to bed." She said yawning.

"Yes young lady, I'm sure you were just off to bed." He said raising his eye brow

"Oh dad, just go will you, I'm tired, we can talk at breakfast you and Lucius have plans to make."

With that she pushed him out of her room and closed the door. At which point Draco began kissing her again.

"You know what, not now… the men in this family really know how to kill the fucking mood." She shrugged him off and went to her bed, taking off the towel and climbing in.

Draco sighed and took off his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers he got in to bed and pulled her over to him. Kissing her shoulder and wishing her good nights sleep.

**A.N.** Hey, sorry was actually gonna write the sex bit in there but then my ass hole of an ex boyfriend called me and really ruined the mood for me. So instead of writing a bad one I figured I'd save it and post this one asap. Ok? Sorrryyy. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. **Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for all being nice about the missing sex bit! Ex's ey who needs em?! Lol ahh well, ill try see if I can squiggle (hehehe giggles I like that word squiggle… squiggle… tries to think of a sentence where squiggle can be used daily… ---- fails lol help me out… review and tell me how to use my neww word!! (yea I know I'm sad) something in here for you… wait and see!!

I started this chapter sooo long ago, had it done like 2 days after my last one came out but I was waiting for an email from someone who wanted to be my beta… but it never came, so I decided I'd throw this out there and let you get back to me… if anyone wants to be my beta… then just email me – my email is on my profile so just drop me a line.

**Chapter 9**

Mya woke up the next morning and smirked up at the sleeping little angel beside her, she knew he wasn't a morning person until he had his coffee, she smiled to herself. Slowly she moved herself to look at him better. The sun was falling on his face giving him an almost 'beautiful' glow; she slowly began tracing circles on his toned, but relaxed stomach. He began to stir a little;

"mphff" he mumbled

"Mya sleeping" He said turning his head

Slowly she traced her finger across his the bottom of his stomach, getting lower every time she went across, she did one last sweep just between his hipbones, just under the edge of his boxers…

"Well done, I'm up now, well at least he is" Draco's dry voice came out. His eyes still lidded, him being turned on but still wanting sleep, fighting between the fact he wanted sex and sleep, just as he decided to flutter his eyes open deciding sex was the better option Mya slid out of bed;

"Ok, fine you sleep, I'm going to have breakfast with my dad then" She said throwing on her night robe and leaving Draco to huff turn over and whine into his pillow, knowing he would be awake now anyway and he would follow her downstairs.

She meanwhile smiling gently to herself did as she said she would, she went downstairs to talk to her father.

"Morning daddy" She smiled sweetly.

"Morning My, how are you this morning?" He smiled over at his baby, it was good to have her back, it had been hard for them, losing her, his smile faded for a second when he realised that he would have to tell her one day what had happened, why she hadn't grown up with them.

"What do you think about last night then?" She asked him, looking in some way for approval.

"We're very proud of you, you've made a great success of yourself sweetie, the Dark Lord is extremely pleased that you have so easily slotted yourself back in to Potters' life, and he is very happy about the coins… my little genius" he said looking at her fondly.

"Thanks dad." She said beaming at him

"My, there's something I need to tell you, it's not going to be easy to understand."

Just as he finished Draco walked in to the kitchen followed by Blaise, both boys wearing only boxers. They both looked seriously tired, Blaise more so than Draco, it was amusing to watch as they both moved around the Zambini kitchen on auto pilot. Blaise going for the coffee machine, Draco for the milk, which he placed on the unit in the centre of the large kitchen, and left while he went to call a house elf for breakfast, leaving Blaise to pour the milk and leave the cups to put the milk away while Draco added sugar and moved the mugs to the seating area.

They both sat and sighed after drinking the first mouthful and looked slightly more alive, noticing for the first time they weren't alone in the kitchen.

"Morning Mr. Z" Draco greeted just as Blinky came in to the kitchen and began breakfast, knowing apparently what the boys wanted. He smiled at Mya, looking at her as if to say 'ill get you back for this morning later' she smirked in return and made a sweet and innocent 'what did I do?' pout back at him.

"Good morning boys" He said smiling knowingly at the boy's normal routine when they stayed here.

"Mornin dad, any plans for today or are we free?" Blaise inquired.

"You're free this morning, but we need you by 4 to begin preparations for the party. I need Mya this morning, just for a little while, I suggest you either go wake Pans and give her breakfast and then get another hours sleep in, or go occupy yourselves, and… face the girls wrath when she realises she missed breakfast, and you didn't wake her." He said smiling at them; while knowing full well Blaise would take Pansy breakfast in bed rather than have her mad at him. He chuckled at the image it conjured up in his mind.

"Do you need My now? I kinda wanted to talk to her." Blaise said looking at his sister eyeballing her, telling her that he wanted to know what happened last night.

"Sorry Blay, you can talk to her later, I have business with Lucius in a while anyway, speaking of My, he needs to talk to you, come to my office with me will you?" He said looking at his daughter.

"Sure dad" She smiled, uncurling herself from her high breakfast chair and walking after him out of the room, ignoring Blaise's shouts of he wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

"In here baby," Her father guided her gently.

"Right, I need to talk to you, I think you have settled in well, and I'm glad. I wondered if it had more to do with young Mr. Malfoy than the letter I left for you under your pillow last night." He said looking at her shrewdly.

"Well I came for breakfast didn't I?" She questioned

"Yes baby you did, but does this mean you understand, that you forgive us? We were afraid, the prophesy… we did not want you to die, we had no other option" He said becoming sad

"I understand dad. She said going round to the other side of his desk and sitting in his lap, hugging him."

"Oh My, I am so sorry, we never wanted to give you up, I wanted a little boy, and I got Blaise, but when I saw you, for the first time, your beautiful big eyes looking up at me, you grabbed my finger with your whole hand, and even then I knew that we couldn't keep you, we could have you for more than a few years, it was heartbreaking." He looked broken as he remembered his little girl so young.

"Dad it's ok, I understand, I'm not going to say I wasn't upset when I found out I was adopted, I wondered why you didn't want me, what was wrong with me, and then some things happened, and I decided I didn't need you, I didn't need anyone, I dint need the muggles either, I just needed myself." She stopped, forcing herself not to cry.

"But, now, now I see you, and I feel how much you love me, not because you know every tiny thing abut me, but because I'm yours, it's amazing…" She let out a little chuckle "… its quite sad I know, but just to know someone loves me no matter where I've been what has happened, what I've done, it means a lot." She finished smiling at him.

"Baby girl, giving you up was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I wish I could take it back every second of ever day when I could see you, or when I wondered what you looked like or how you felt… I'm sorry" He held her close to his heart, happy in the knowledge that she forgave him, she was still his little baby and that she understood, it meant more to him than he could express.

"I have two questions dad, exactly how old was I when you gave me up? And about the prophesy" She said pulling her head up, off his chest to look at him

"Yes, well, you were 8 years old when we gave you up, I didn't want to do it, and so we kept you until then, but it was becoming too much of a risk, I decided I would rather have you live even if I could never know you than risk losing you all together. I know what your thinking, but it said that should you live past your 16th year then the enemy would no longer be strong enough to defeat you, that you an your soul mate would have found each other by then, and together you would be strong enough to defeat the force that wanted to destroy you." He said with a smirk

"My soul mate?" She looked him in the eyes… "Draco?" She questioned

"Apparently so, and me and your mother, as well as Draco's parents couldn't be happier." At that moment Lucius knocked at the door and entered, knowing what his friend was doing and therefore that his presence was required anyway.

"Morning my friend, Morning sweetie" He greeted smiling fondly at the sight of the girl sat on her father's knee.

"Morning" Mya greeted, getting off her father's knee and sitting back in her chair, next to Lucius.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She questioned.

"My, honestly, call me Lucius, or better yet call me bear" He smiled fondly at her when she looked confused.

"Bear?" She questioned

"You called me that when you were little, the first time you saw me you called me angel, which I think we will all agree is a little lost now" They all laughed at that. "But I would not object to you calling my by the name you called me once, when you were a little girl" He said smiling at her

"Really?" She questioned

"Of course, only in private though, I have a reputation to uphold" He laughed

"Of course bear, when it's just family." She giggled.

"Speaking of, I know the prophesy well, I've asked Draco join us, if you agree I'd like to make him aware of the soul mates issue." He asked her gently.

"Of course, my first port of call would have been to go tell him anyway" She agreed.

Right on queue Draco knocked at the door, he waited to be asked to enter and then did so, looking slightly apprehensive.

"You wanted to see me father?" He said looking at his father after acknowledging the presence of the other two.

"Yes, sit down son," He began, but it was apparent there was no seat, at which point Mya jumped up and offered Draco her seat and walked over to the chair Lucius was occupying and sat promptly on his knee.

Lucius laughed and commented that something's hadn't changed. Draco looked astounded and Mya's father just laughed at the both the look on Draco's face the and at Lucius comment about his daughter, she was in some ways still that little girl who would waddle over to Lucius the second he arrived and demand to be picked up and cuddled, refusing to leave 'bears' arms until he had to leave.

"Anyway, Draco… I called you here today to tell you of Mya's history and your future with her." Lucius embarked on the story of Mya, and how she had been given up because of a prophesy and how the threat was now over, and more importantly to Draco, the fact that he was her soul mate.

Draco looked stunned, and closed his eyes, "well… that was a lot to take in" he concluded.

"Yes, I know it was, but we are all a family here, and we have big plans ahead of us, a wedding in your future is only the beginning" he added smiling at his son.

"Well its nothing I wasn't expecting, the wedding that is, and nothing that's not what I wanted anyway" he added looking at Mya, smiling at the fact she was still sitting in his fathers lap.

Mya at this point had decided to slide graciously off Lucius knee and climb on to Draco's she kissed him soundly and they embraced afterwards. Big news didn't change the fact that they already liked each other, and the news that they were soul mates, well that just made them both happier.

"Well, that went well I think, but you two will have to excuse us as we set in to motion the plans we laid last night, we have to be ready for the weekend, Mya if you could fill Draco in." With a kiss on her forehead her father left the room, she jumped up and Lucius picked her up to hug her and kissed her forehead in the same manner as her father had whispering, 'its good to have you back angel' and nodding goodbye to Draco.

They left leaving Mya to tell Draco everything he had missed.

**A.N** hope you liked!

Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. **Well here we go again….

**Chapter 10**

Later that day after both parties were talked out they left the office and walked back to the kitchens, ordering lunch and setting off upstairs, Draco to find Blaise and Pansy Mya to get dressed. They all met and hour later in the dining room to eat, Blaise demanding for his questions to bed met with answers.

After Blaise and Pansy had been filled in, to a certain extent, they were not permitted knowledge on the Horcrux's, they all decided to go shopping, what else is there to do with endless amounts of money and free time?

Several hours and many complaints from Mya and Blaise later Draco and Pansy finally decided to call it a day, only because they needed to get ready for the party, which would take time. By the time they got back to the manor Mya and Blaise were exhausted, the other two looked on in pity.

"Come on guys that was fun!" Pansy said smiling at them

"That was hell, I don't think I've ever been forced to speed shop in such a way before, I've never tried on as many things in my life." Mya whined closing her eyes and preparing to fall asleep in her chair.

Blaise looked at her fondly, "THANK MERLIN! Someone else who thinks you two are suicidal shoppers" He said loudly.

"Oh come on man it's not as bad as the time we had to get Lucius to come apparate you home coz you passed out." He said trying and failing to hold in a laugh.

The noise in the welcoming room attracted Lucius and Alberto to the room. The entered surveying the many bags surrounding their children and the now sleeping Mya and Blaise and chuckled.

"Well well, what have you four been up to, when did they nod off?" Lucius asked.

"Just, thankfully we didn't have to call you to come get us; she's as bad as Blaise is for shopping. Me n Pansy had a great time didn't we Pans?" Draco looked over to her

"Sure did, but don't we always?" She smiled at them all.

"Zambini's just weren't made for shopping" Alberto said.

"Let's get them upstairs, they can sleep for an hour or they will be useless tonight" just as Lucius approached Mya she stirred gently

"Hmmm… Bear, sleeping" She murmured before falling promptly in to his outstretched arms, he looked over to Alberto who laughed quietly to himself while levitating Blaise behind Lucius to his room, After putting the twins to bed the adults left the house on business leaving Draco and Pansy to begin preparations for the ball, they only had themselves to get ready but it would take a while so they went their separate ways.

"Dray?" Mya's eyes fluttered open, she found herself in her own bed but Draco wasn't next to her, she sat up, he wasn't in the room, she pulled back the covers and stretched her legs to the floor, she padded across the hall to Blaise's room, knocking lightly she entered, she saw her brother sleeping in his clothes as she had done, she went over to his bed and laid down next to him. She shock his shoulder lightly

"Blay…"

"Blaise..."

"BLAISE" she all but screamed in his ear, at which point he rolled over and slipped out of his bed… which woke him up

"What?" He asked still not moving from the floor.

"Get up here you joker, come on it's just me" She encouraged

He slowly uncurled from his position and climbed back up on the bed, looking over at his sister he smiled sleepily.

"What's up My?" He asked her gently, "is it time to get up, did Blinky come get you?" he prodded when she said nothing

"No, I don't know what time it is, I just woke up in my bed without Draco and thought he'd be with you, but apparently we both fell asleep"

"Don't worry him n Pans will be getting ready for the ball, we don't have to get up until Blinky comes in and wakes us" He smiled snuggling down under the covers once more "Just go back to sleep" with that he went off to dreamland himself.

"Ok, I guess I could do with another hour" She said yawning and pulling the covers over herself falling asleep where she was.

What felt like two seconds later to the twins but was actually a good deal of time later Blinky popped in to wake Mya up, when he didn't find her he went straight to her father to report her missing, at which point he fire called Lucius and told him, both men went in to panic, Lucius came over and went to find Draco Pansy and Blaise, upon entering Blaise's room his heart finally began to beat normally, she was safe, she was in fact curled up in her big brothers arms sleeping soundly, the other three came in to the room when Lucius called them, they all looked on at the sight and laughed, waking Mya up.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing watching me sleep?" She said blushing

"You gave us quite the scare there My, when did you come in to Blaise's room?" her father inquired

"I woke up and Draco wasn't there, so I thought he might be with Blaise, so I came to see and Blay told me that it wasn't time to get up yet so we went back to sleep." She looked slightly sheepish… scare? She wondered to herself

"Ok, well its time to get ready now anyway, ill go get a glass of water for your brother." He father said

"What?" She inquired getting out of bed and stretching

"No one in this house can wake Blaise up, he's like a log when he sleeps, so we wake him up with water everyday" Her father told her

"What? Wait a sec…. Blaise" She said slightly louder than normal

"What?" He answered groggily

"Time to get up" Mya said while everyone else's mouth hung open

"Ok" He said rubbing his eyes and turning over to face everyone else, he looked slightly confused and raised an eyebrow, at which point Draco explained the reason for half the family being in his room. Mya padded across the hall back to her room closely followed by Pansy who was helping her get ready.

Lucius and Alberto left the children to get ready and went back to the study.

"Well, I'm glad that's over" Lucius sighed sitting down in his seat

"You're glad?" Alberto acknowledged

"Yes, I would have hated to be you for the last half an hour my friend, when are you going to tell her the whole story?" He asked

"I don't know that she needs to know the whole story Lucius, she is still my baby, and I just want to protect her a little while longer."

"I know that is what you want my friend, but you can not lie to her, she needs the facts, someone will attempt to take her from us, from the world, and she already knows said person, they mean something to her, she needs to be made aware." Lucius said looking resigned

"I can't bear to tell her that someone she trusts will turn on her though Lucius, who could it be?" He mused

"I know, it will most likely be one of those blasted Gryffindor's, but I could be wrong, it could be someone else, someone we don't know of."

"We must prepare Lucius, the guests will be here in an hour, and I need to talk with my wife." Lucius nodded and left for home to dress and pick up his wife

"Stop messing, you look perfect" Pansy instructed Mya

"I don't, I look something else… I don't know I feel like…" She couldn't quite articulate what it was but she wasn't entirely sure she liked or disliked it.

"You look good now come on we only have five minutes"

They waited in Mya's room until the boys collected them, which was only a few minutes later anyway but it felt like an eternity to Mya who was worried about what Draco would think about the way she was dressed.

Blaise came in first and took in Pansy's dress, she was wearing a deep purple dress, almost a robe but it opened low, but not too low at the front, it had long sleeves and went to the floor, floating gracefully around her curves and ending near her ballet pumps which were purple and black with tasteful beads on them, after commenting on how nice she looked he glanced at Draco who had said nothing and hadn't moved from the door, he followed his eye line to his sister, she looked stunning.

Mya had on a deep green dress, it was pretty low cut but the design was so beautiful it didn't look at all inappropriate, it had belle sleeves and again went to the floor where she had white and green pumps on, her beads were all white and green and her hair was pulled up decorated with pears, she had a light dusting of makeup on and was smiling in a nervous way, Blaise told her she looked beautiful and hugged her which finally shook Draco out of his stupor.

He went over to her and kissed her hand taking her arm and escorting her out of the room to the landing, he was wearing a black tux and looked pretty damn handsome himself in her opinion, but he was mesmerised by her. They went down to the party as instructed and began to mingle with everyone, all of whom noted her beauty and he connection with the young Malfoy with smiles.

The party was long, and she had to greet many people she didn't know, all of whom knew her, which she had thought would have been annoying, but once it began happening she noticed that they didn't have any pre-conceived ideas about her and all were attempting to make her feel comfortable. She settled in with surprising ease. After about an hour of mingling with the older guests a surprise arrived through the floo. Theo and his girlfriend Hannah, and four other 7th year Slytherin's. Lucius and Alberto informed them they were able to continue celebrating their birthdays upstairs in the den while the grown ups were downstairs until it came time for everyone to leave at which point they may need to return to say thank you and goodbye. However Draco and Blaise just laughed, which made Pansy smirk. Mya looked confused and was a little nervous when Draco dragged her over to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming…" began Blaise. He looked at Mya asking her to say something similar.

"Yes, it's been a pleasure seeing you all, I hope you are having and continue to have a wonderful evening." She looked curiously at Blaise.

"However, it has come for the part of the evening where we…" Blaise pointed at the 'children' "… will leave you to get blind drunk without us present to save you embarrassment." He smiled and laughed a long with everyone else.

"We will attempt to come down later, but as we are young we may fall asleep of course." He winked.

One of the audience members who looked like Theo's dad shouted across the hall "Yeah right we all know you're going to get just as druk… I mean... drunk as we are Blaise…" He trailed of laughing as Theo hung his head.

"See its past due for us to leave your already slurring…" More laughs

Mya smiled at Draco… "Thank you all again… and Goodnight" She said climbing down from the podium

They all re-approached Lucius and Alberto innocent smiles all around…

"Every year…" Alberto said smiling and they all laughed.

The young housemates went upstairs to the den as instructed and started drinking some butterbeers laughing and joking amongst themselves happily. Mya had chosen to occupy a large chair with Draco sitting with her legs swung across him and Pansy and Blaise had opted for almost the same position directly across from them.

Hannah suddenly slipped on to the floor causing all attention to be on her;

"right come on then guys… lets play a game."

"What game?" Mya asked

"Spin the bottle?"

A chorus of "NO"

"Ermm… truth or dare?"

"Come on we need better games?" Blaise moaned

"Hmm… How about we play 'dare, dare, double-dare, kiss, command, or promise?" Mya asked

"But there's no truth in that" Hannah whined

"Shush Han I've never played that" Theo instructed only to be shot by a glare from his girlfriend

"Ok, its pretty simple… dare… obviously is a dare… but there are only two options for just a dare, because you can't ask for the same thing in the same round of the game more than once. Double-dare is a bigger or more risky dare, kiss is obvious, and command can't be the same thing as a dare it's got to be something the person can do without getting in trouble but that they just wouldn't want to do. Promise is harder though, and after a few I'm thinking it'll be hard, so maybe we could just have truth instead?" She proposed

They were all looking around at each other, subconsciously deciding what to dare their friends to do.

Taking their silence as a bad thing she spoke again;

"Or we could always play I never"

"What's I never" Draco asked

"Oh now that's an ace game… only we need shot glasses and fire-whiskey, damn that I don't have any absinth or any sambuca! But anyway, basically we all have shots in front of us, we all go round in a circle, a person shouts out something like, 'I never had a crush on Draco Malfoy…" Draco grinned "… and if you had you have to down your shot. Then we re-fill glasses and it moves on to the next person to say 'I never…' see? It's a way to learn more about each other and get plastered at the same time."

They all looked enthusiastic. Mya smiled, "so we have a game now do we?"

"We have two, I liked the first one as well" Blaise replied.

"Right wait two ticks" He clicked his fingers

Blinky appeared in a instant.

"I need about 100 shot glasses, and some absinth and some sambuca and some fire-whisky now" Blinky nodded and left, a few minutes later the table was full of glasses and there were bottles on the unit, Blinky nodded bowed and left.

"Right." With a wave of his wand Blaise filled the glasses, some with each drink and lined them up so each person had a row of 10 in front of them.

"Let the games begin." He laughed.

They all found out that the only person not to have a crush on Draco at some time or another was in fact Draco, which made them all laugh, Pansy had had a crush Snape at some point and that she wasn't wearing underwear. A few shots later they found out Mya was the only one to have run away from home leaving the country and ending up in Europe drinking for a summer. They also found out that Draco and Blaise had both dresses up as women before, as a dare they both insisted but it did not put an end to the giggles, which were educed now by the smallest thing as they were all feeling the effects of the shots. They refilled the glasses and began again, finding out many things about the other that only come out in games like this, naughty little secrets slipping out here and there.

"I have never done anything remotely naughty in the Great Hall at Hogwarts" Pansy called out

'shit'… Mya and Draco's thoughts ran the same. Looking at each other they both downed the shots in front of them. Theo cheered, it was his turn next. Rubbing his hands together he decided he'd try and get it out of them.

"I have never had sex in the Great Hall" He called out… no one drank "Shit" He sighed

Hannah was up next. "I have never done anything in the Great Hall when it was full" She called out

"Balls!" Mya picked up her shot followed by Draco, and they downed them

More cheers, Annabelle was next… "I have never… given anyone a hand job in the Great Hall" She said

No one drank…

"What the fuck did you do?" Blaise was looking horrified.

"Blaise I'd down a couple more shots if I were you, your gonna need em." Draco sighed

"Fuck" Blaise downed three shots and sat back in his chair waiting for the inevitable.

Damien was next "I have never sucked anyone off in the great hall" He slurred out

Mya and Draco looked at each other; Mya picked up her shot and drank it.

Cheers rang out Chris decided 'I have never been sucked off in the great hall' would be funny next and Draco was forced to drink.

A few rounds later things got worse… Snow blowing was brought in to it. Then Pansy caught the look between Draco and Mya and brought the great hall in to it… needless to say Blaise was disturbed and everyone else was amused. Then they all wanted to know when and instead of drinking more shots to let them find out she just came out with 'at the sorting feast' which made them all laugh at the look of horror on Blaise's face and his outraged cry of 'I was sat bloody next to you!'

Mya decided it mite be time to switch games for a little while and so they began daring each other to do things. A few hours and many drinks later Mya got up to go to the bathroom, she wandered down the hall on her way back and tripped, ending up on the landing of the first floor, she got up, not really hurt when Lucius came around the corner;

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here, are you ok?"

"Fine bear, just a little tipsy, I slipped" she motioned the stairs.

Lucius chuckled; "Lets make sure your ok, you cut your forehead I think sweetie, come on down to the kitchen"

She followed him downstairs, looking in to the rooms they past, the party had spread along the ground floor and people were in varying states of drunkenness, Mya laughed at the sight.

Lucius looked at her. "I know, it's quite sad really, but our kids birthdays are about the only thing we celebrate like this anymore, which is why even the adults tend to get out of control here" He laughed.

After sticking a plaster on her head for fear of using magic under the influence of as much alcohol as he knew he'd consumed he walked her back up to the den and left her there.

When she went back in Hannah was sprawled on her back her legs half way up the wall passed out and everyone else was still sitting.

"What the hell happened here?" She laughed

"Don't worry Hannah never could hold her alcohol" Theo laughed

Mya snuggled back in to Draco's lap and sat quietly, something about her fall seemed to have sobered her slightly. Draco looked down at her and noticed it, she explained and her kissed her forehead better… literally, she wondered that there was no more pain, but soon the game of 'I never' began again and they were all distracted.

When they all eventually passed out from the drink there were arms and legs everywhere, it looked like they had played a game of twister without the board and ended up just piling on each other and staying there.

There heads were going to hurt in the morning.

**A.N.** Hey, not sure if I like this chapter, but I wanted to work a little more on the character relationships and have a little fun rather that the whole 'serious Voldemort' plot, and I figured drinking games were the way to go, also I had to do the party anyway… tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. IMPORTANT!** Shocking news… I got a review telling me to be less American… now this may not appear to be shocking to most people but the fact is I'm bloody English! Born in Yorkshire! Lived here my whole life! – I don't know how I could be more English if I tried! I mean I can talk proper English… as in the Queens English… 'One has had an absolutely spiffing time hunting old boy…' vomits but that's not really the story line here, I don't know what you want to be less American, just a few questions… is it the drinking games in this chapter coz if it is then me n my friends are the inspiration for those! I just want to know what it is that makes this 'Americanised' so drop me a line and let me know. (just so you know I have nothing against being thought of as American because I don't like Americans… its not like that, I love America…. Its great, but when your English and your being told your too American in your writing what do you do!)

A.N. Im so sorry this is so late, but i just moved to uni, so i wasnt connected to the internet on my laptop fir a week n a half., and i tried to post before i left, but fan fiction wouldnt let me! Then i was like snowed under with work n i was so busy (going out drinking and the likes) So ill say sorry and o easy on this chapter, im not sure even i like it but everybody wanted 'the' chapter out so... here you go...

**Chapter 11**

'Oh Merlin I'm dying.' Was Mya's first thought when she woke up.

'Oh no, that was just Pansy, and Blaise, and Theo on top me' She thought as she squirmed out from under them, allowing them to fall or roll off her so she could stumble to her room away from the stale smell of alcohol and remnants of the Chinese they ate later last night, accidentally stepping in some chips and sweet and sour sauce she grimaced. Wiping it off on someone's trousers from across the room she stumbled in to the corridor.

'Oh my word, I swallowed toxic waste last night I'm sure of it.' She mused to herself.

After splashing some water on her face she went downstairs, she didn't have any potions on her that would help her but surely the adults would have needed something this morning anyway there had to be something in the house.

She went straight to the Kitchen and there found the two Malfoy's and her parents, greeting them quietly she sat down and got a coffee, Lucius smiled at her

"GOOD MORNING SWEETIE" he began laughing as she winced

"Hangover potion hunny?" Her dad asked waving a bottle in her direction

"Please daddy" She begged

They all laughed mildly as she downed the potion and came back rather quickly to the land of the living.

"Severus always makes us about 50 potions for those who over indulge themselves" He father commented looking at her in a bemused way

"Did you have fun last night?" Lucius asked her

"Yes, lots of actually don't think I've done that much laughing in a long while"

"That's good, how is your head let me look at it" he motioned for her to approach him and gently reached up to the plaster peeling it off (**A.N.** English PLASTER not band aid sorry had to point out)

"What the hell?" Lucius gasped

"What's wrong?" Mya asked "It doesn't hurt at all anymore"

"I'm not surprised, there's nothing there." Lucius said looking at his wife as to get confirmation that nothing was under the plaster.

"What happened anyway, why did you have a plaster on Mya?" Her mother asked.

"I slipped last night, cut my head it was bleeding a lot but Lucius had been drinking so he didn't want to heal it with magic, so he put a plaster on it for me, Draco noticed it when I went back and he kissed it, I didn't feel any pain after that but that's about all I remember about it." She summarised.

"Draco kissed it better?" Narrcissa asked looking like she wanted to go and hug her son and say 'awww aren't you a sweetie'

"Yes…" Mya blushed a little

"Well. Ok, I guess this explains…" but Lucius was cut off

"Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed sweetheart" Her father prompted

"Sure dad, what's on the agenda for today? Should I wake up the others as well?"

Shooting a silencing glare at the elder Malfoy he replied "Yes wake them up and then you may occupy yourselves, we have a meal this evening, just us the Parkinson's and the Malfoy's, there are a few announcements to be made" He finished leaving her to deduce what the announcements would be and take a hangover potion for Draco and leave to wake him up.

When she entered the room she looked at the mess of people, it was quite amusing really why the hell had the ended up sleeping like that? She went to Draco and woke him up, he seemed to react violently to consciousness and held his head as though he thought it would fall off. He looked rather green after about five seconds and Mya handed the hangover potion straight over, drinking it down gratefully he stood up, hugging her tightly and thanking her for it.

They left the others in the room calling for Milo to wake them, not feeling like feeding them hangover potions of seeing them be sick, especially seeing how Hannah looked like she'd been sick about three times already and still had it on her face, and was covered in it as well.

They went to Mya's room and decided to shower, to get the stale alcohol off them, they both felt the usual 'skank' of the morning after a really good night getting pissed up.

"You know, I think its time I gave you your birthday present" Draco whispered coming up behind Mya and breathing heavily down her neck sending shivers down her spine and tingles to her stomach

"Well, I was beginning to wonder if you cared at all" She mocked looking hurt

"Of course you were, now here it is." He handed her a black velvet box

Looking at him and trying to work out what it was she gently opened the box, inside was a necklace, it was pure silver, but old, not shinny, it was a fine chain with a pendant on the bottom, it had a teal stone in the bottom which was held by a snake wrapped around the heart of a dragon.

It was beautifully made, and she was almost in tears.

"It's beautiful, thank you Draco" She whispered quietly

"You're welcome sweetheart" He smiled, helping her to put it on.

"I love it" She put her hand up holding it tightly

"And now, I think I should thank you properly" She smirked at his confusion, pushing him back to her bed and kissing him soundly, not stopping until the need for oxygen became too much

He pushed her over, rolling on top and kissed her back just as fiercely running his hand over her hair and down her sides. He reached up to massage her breasts threw the thin material of the top she had on.

She pushed her hands up the shirt he was wearing and stroked his chest gently with her finger tips, going from top to bottom, then pushing her fingers back up she grazed his chest with her nails on the second time she went down. He let out a moan when she did the same down his back.

He quickly threw off his and her shirts and allowed them to continue the ministrations they had begun to each other without any pesky clothes in the way. They were in a world of there own, they had both been waiting so long to just feel each others hands on them that now they could it was like fire all over their skin, the pleasure multiplied simply by the fact they both just needed each other right then.

Draco decided to take charge of the situation and slid his hand up Mya's thigh, he gently undid her trousers sliding them down and leaving her wearing just her panties. Mya opted for the more direct approach and simply whipped of Draco's trousers using magic. He laughed gently against her mouth when she did but said nothing, words were unnecessary, they just got in the way, their bodies were doing all the talking right now, pushing up against the other and grinding together, feelings were more important than words.

Draco slowly slid his hand down inside Mya's pants, he gently brushed his finger against her wetness. She let out a gasp at the feeling, and he opened her folds more brushing gently across again. He worked up slowly, wanting her to enjoy it as much as possible. When he thought she was ready he inserted one finger into her warmth, it slid in easily to the wetness and he pushed in hard, pulling out and pushing in over again, next he went in with two fingers she responded by pushing against his hand moaning as he moved the fingers inside her.

She decided now was the time for more action on her part, again she whipped the wand of her night stand and got rid of Draco's boxers. She grasped hold of his firm length and slowly began to pump him, he continued working on her but closed his eyes and let her work him up also.

He was panting for breath pretty soon and grabbed her hand motioning for her to stop. He looked at her, asking silently for consent which the smiled and nodded in return and he moved in to position, him on top incidentally, causing a fleeting memory to pass across her mind about him say he was always on top.

When he was above her he looked in to her eyes and moved in to her, he began slowly, pushing in and out. She met his thrusts and he began to go fast thrusting in and out building up the rhythm. He felt himself sweating reached down to kiss Mya. She responded leaning up and kissing him pulling him down.

He began pumping in to her with earnest now, both covered in sweat they were moaning and panting for breath when they came. Draco collapsed on top of Mya, only just managing to support some of his own weight and as he moved across he noticed the small glow of residual magic. As he looked over at her he saw it, it was tingling all over her skin.

He was too exhausted to care right now and pulling her over to him he simply fell asleep with her in his arms.

**A.N.** Well there it is. Not bad, hope you like


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.** urg! Soooo tired, but ill try to get this out now… ill try the more details next time, sorry if you didn't like it… I wasn't sure about putting the scene in there anyway, but I know you all wanted it so I gave you the quickie!

**Chapter 12**

When Mya woke up she felt tingly all over, she went to turn but found Draco's arm and body preventing that, she gently moved him and slipped out of bed throwing her robe on. She first went to wash up in the bathroom, and then proceeded to dress, she shook Draco gently telling him he needed to get up and went to rouse her brother, it had been a good few hours since they left the kitchen.

Once Blaise and Pansy were awake and dressed the four of them made their way to a late dinner. They ate in a comfortable silence and then moved on to the parlour to find the adults.

"Hey dad, we are all ready, just wondering what's going on later." Blaise asked, talking the lead upon walking in to the large room, finding all the adults sitting and talking in there. The room was one of the more modest rooms of the manor but it was still huge, its colour scheme was greens and browns, it had a few arm chairs and a sofa, in front of which was a coffee table, which had a tea try sitting on it. Towards the back of the room the men were sitting in two arm chairs talking near the large glass doors which were throw open looking out on to the veranda. The two women were sitting on the sofa talking genially about the wedding that was to occur between their children.

"Morning son" Blaise's father greeted upon is announcement of their arrival.

"You are free to roam, go where you will, but you should be back for 5 to be ready for dinner at 7." He instructed

"Dad, could I possibly have a word?" Mya spoke up, earning looks of curiosity from the three teens and interest finally from the two women.

"Sure sweetheart, would you like to go to my office?" He replied looking on her fondly.

"That's great, bear?" She indicated Lucius should join them with a pleading look in his direction. He smirked reminiscing on that little look, damn that she had remembered how to get absolutely anything out of him!

He stood silently following Alberto and his daughter, and his son, whose hand Mya still held. When they reached the familiar office and all been seated, with enough chairs this time Mya began.

"I was just wondering if it would be possible to invite some friends over, for a few hours, just me…" She looked at Draco as to say you'll understand right? "I was thinking, as it's my birthday, I should probably make an appearance to the Gryffindor's, and if I invite them here, maybe just to my room… as if I were restricted on my movements, and to complain about how horrible it is having to live here, maybe add in that Draco is the only thing here keeping me sane or something, I just thought, it strengthens my bond with them, distances me from you a little in their eyes, and shows them in a way you don't have anything o hide by the fact you allowed them to come to your home. I was thinking about it this morning and…" She paused for breath "If you and Lucius are here, and you don't harm Harry in any way, then in future when something does happen to him, you can not be badly incriminated by the chance you had and didn't take here… right?" She looked at them both questioningly

"Well, quite the plan, but I think you haven't really thought of one thing sweetie… Dumbledore…" Her father finished grimacing

"Actually, I think he fits in rather well." She smiled knowingly "You see, if I floo to Hogwarts and ask him for this favour and he says no, when I go back I can tell them he wouldn't allow it, which will make them mad at him, and when Harry is mad at him he gets rash… he does things on impulse, say if I were to write to him and tell him, he would come anyway. It therefore distances Harry from Dumbledore, and Dumbledore will know this, so he really has no choice. If he says yes, he may demand security, which gives you yet another chance to show you have nothing to hide." She was smiling at the look on Lucius' face when she finished, she could tell he was impressed.

"I think we should do it, do you want to go and ask Dumbledore at Hogwarts now Mya? We can iron out the kinks while you are gone." Lucius told her

She went straight for the fire and floo'd to Hogwarts. Upon her arrival in the Headmasters office she was greeted with great surprise, and offered the traditional lemon drop, which she declined and sat ready to make her plea to the old man.

"Well Miss Zambini, you are entitled to see your friends on your birthday of course, but I do not think it is safe for Mr. Potter to go to your home. I'm sure you understand this," He inclined his head gently asking her if she did

"Well yes sir that is what my father thought you would say." She looked at him dejectedly "Can I at least see them before I go back there" She said looking at the fireplace

"Well of course, they are in Gryffindor tower I presume, the password is muffin cakes"

She went straight up to the tower after her meeting with Dumbledore to see her 'friends' She saw them sitting in there usual seats and went over,

"Hey guys" She greeted sitting in her old chair

"Mione!" The boys both said sounding astonished

"Mya" Ginny greeted with a hug

"What are you doing here, I thought you had to go home this weekend" Ginny inquired

"Well I did, I am, I just…. Well if I'm honest its not exactly dreamy at home and I spent this whole time asking my dad to let me invite you guys over, he finally gave in this morning, and he said I could come ask you, but Dumbledore wont let Harry come, so I cant see you anyway, I tell you if Draco weren't there it would be hell."

"Dumbledore won't let me leave?" Harry bristled

"He says he's sure I understand it's not safe" She replied rolling her eyes.

"What? You mean your parents allowed it, and he won't?" Harry said standing

"Yeah, they said it was ok, after me begging, the only reason they made me wait was they knew this was what would happen, they didn't want to put me threw the stigma, but I persisted, and look where it got me." She did the dejected face again

Harry tore from the room, clearly ready to tear a strip off the interfering old man. He returned half an hour later, looking annoyed but smiling all the same.

"We can leave as soon as you're ready" He smiled

"Really? WOOOOWWW! I' so happy! Thanks Harry" Mya beamed hugging him

"Well, ill go make sure my rooms tidy, ill ask my dad to make sure the floo goes to my room, that'll be better than walking three miles through the house, and we can try to avoid seeing everyone if you'd feel better." With that she departed heading back to the office and floo'ing home.

She stepped out of the floo and smiled at the three men on the other side.

"Piece of cake!" She grinned

"Merlin how do you do it?" Draco asked her

"Could you say no to this face?" She asked innocently pulling a 'butter wouldn't melt look'

"No" All three answered

"Lets get ready for the guests then" Lucius said

"Right, Draco, if you could go tell Pansy and Blaise the plan. The come to my room, but you've only got a little while, don't be long." That said she called for an elf to go clean her room, and then turned to speak to her father.

"I don't have enough time to run threw what ill say, but I know them, I've got this covered. Don't worry, if you could give us about an hour, and then call me… use a memo, wait… even better, ask Blaise to come get me, wait about half an hour and then ask Draco. Don't invite me down for dinner, at 2 like usual, ill tell them we can eat in my room, but have the house elves refuse to bring me anything. Then Draco can bring us enough to feed us. When I come down, which should be about 3.30, or 4ish ill tell them they have to leave at 4.30. Which gives us enough time to be ready for tonight right?" She finished taking a deep breath.

"Good girl, looks like you thought of it all" Her father smiled.

"Oh wait; can you connect the floo just to my room for them? Told them you would, is that ok?"

"Of course baby girl" He said retreating and going to arrange.

"Bear, you want to add anything" She questioned always interested to get his opinion, while walking to her room.

He followed on "No angel, I think you have this one covered on your own, nice little manipulations you have there, I do have a question though."

She turned to look at him, stopping just before the turning to her room

"Oh?" She enquired interested

"Why involve Draco in such a way?" He asked simply

"Hmm, thought that might be it. I want him involved because they need to get used to him, he is… more important to me that I understand, I guess just knowing that he's coming, or on his way in a few moments makes me feel reassured. I need to be relaxed. They need to see him making me relaxed so that they trust him. I have to speak to him now actually, if you don't mind. I see you later?"

"Of course sweetheart. Ill be downstairs if you need me" He swept away with all the elegance and grace of a true Malfoy… how do they do it she pondered for a moment.

Stepping in to her room she arranged a few things from her old school things a picture of her Harry and Ron, a trinket that Ginny gave her, both on the night stand and she enlarged a picture taken last night of her and Draco dancing, and waved her wand fitting it to one of the portraits in the room. Smiling at her work she checked all was clean. That's how Draco found her, walking in her greeted her, wrapping his arms around her from behind

"Blaise is aware of the plan, your father told him the time to come and get you. I've been filled in. They should be arriving in a few moments time. Anything else you need?" He kissed her cheek still standing behind her

"Yes, I need you to use your Malfoy charm to unsure that they know you are making me comfortable here. When you come to get me, come stand next to me, crouch down and whisper in my ear, look me in the eyes, you know be reassuring. I don't know kiss my head or something but make it obvious, not too much, but that we are visibly relaxed in each others presences ok?" She smiled

"Doable I think" He smirked

"What's that look for Mr. Malfoy" She inquired eye brow raised

"You admitted I have superior charm, can you blame me for revelling in that moment?..." He asked her looking anything but innocent "…and as if you could resist it!..." He looked disbelieving "…and that young lady," He pointed at her still raised eye brow "Is a result of spending too much time with me."

The flames went green and three Gryffindor's stepped out as he kissed her eye brow and said loudly enough to be heard by them, but not loudly enough to make them think it was said for their benefit.

"Ill occupy them don't worry about Blaise or Pansy, just have fun. Ill do my best, just enjoy your birthday." With that he nodded at the three acknowledging their arrival, and left.

**A.N. **Hey I know its shorter, but I needed to set this up and I have a major assignment due in that I have to read like 4 books for by wed! Also I have an exam on Friday… so damn it! But I dint want to leave you high and dry.

Hope you like please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. **This chapter is one I hadn't thought of doing, but it was asked for by a reviewer, and you all know I aim to please, so I'm dedicating this chapter to **_alwayswright. _**Thank you all for reviewing I appreciate them all, they brighten my days up! Got a week off at then moment so ill aim to get at least another chapter up pretty soon, but then my time will be seriously constricted, I do apologise! Ill aim for another chapter before I move house on the 1st of July… but I can't promise! hides don't hate me! Ill get you another chapter this week if I can! Anyway… read away!

**Chapter 13 **

"Well, we could go out to the pitch and fly for a little while if you like Harry" His girlfriend pondered in an attempt to cheer him up.

"No, thanks Gin, I just feel like sitting, I know your trying but it just feels odd. This is the first year since we have known her that we haven't spent her birthday just the four of us." He replied sadly.

"I know mate, but she's not even here! I wish things were different too" He looked remorsefully at the painfully empty chair.

"Lets do something guys, we can give her the presents tomorrow, I'm sure she will love them. But for now, let's just get out of here!" Ginny attempted again to push against the depressing atmosphere threatening to over take her now as well.

"I've got homework to do, think ill get on with it" Ron commented.

"Oh please, don't tell me the situation is that dire!" Ginny joked

"Lets have a few games off chess or something shall we?" Ron replied glaring at his little sister.

"You guys do that, ill just sit here and do a little writing, got to finish that letter to mum, anything you want to tell her?" Ginny prompted

"Na, nothing good, and bad test result news can wait until… what was it that you said Harry?"

"Hell freezes over?" Harry smiled

"Yeah! That's it, I still don't really get it though, all these muggle things… really I just don't know where they come up with some of them! Merlin muggles are weird!"

Harry began to laugh at Ron, finding it amusing that he used 'Merlin' and yet couldn't understand when muggles said 'gods' or some other nonsense. 'Bless him!' Harry thought to himself.

**A few hours later…**

"Hey guys" Mya greeted them as she walked over

"Mione!" Ron and Harry said astonishment evident in both replies

"Mya" Ginny greeted with a hug

"What are you doing here, I thought you had to go home this weekend" Ginny inquired

"Well I did, I am, I just…. Well if I'm honest its not exactly dreamy at home and I spent this whole time asking my dad to let me invite you guys over, he finally gave in this morning, and he said I could come ask you, but Dumbledore wont let Harry come, so I cant see you anyway, I tell you if Draco weren't there it would be hell."

"Dumbledore won't let me leave?" Harry bristled

"He says he's sure I understand it's not safe" She replied rolling her eyes.

"What? You mean your parents allowed it, and he won't?" Harry said standing, 'just who did the old man think he was?' he thought to himself

"Yeah, they said it was ok, after me begging, the only reason they made me wait was they knew this was what would happen, they didn't want to put me threw the stigma, but I persisted, and look where it got me." She said looking dejected.

Harry tore from the room, clearly ready to tear a strip off the interfering old man. He marched up to the headmaster's office and yelled the password 'milkybar' and continued up the stairs.

"Harry, my boy, what brings you here?" Dumbledore said smiling

"I want to go to Hermione's" He said bluntly controlling himself nicely he thought

"Well my dear boy, I just don't think that's safe, its not really wise, apparently the Malfoy's are staying at Zambini Manor as well, and I just cant send you in to a pit of Death Eaters Harry, it would be most unwise!" Dumbledore looked grave, and he wasn't going to back down here (or so he thought)

"At the end of the day you can't stop me, if I have to walk to the gates and get the Knight Bus, I'm going, this is my best friend's birthday, I only just got her back. I owe it to her to not hold her heritage against her! She has been alone all this time because of it! How can you… you claim to be non judgemental… how can you stop me from going because of what her parents 'might be'" He was angry by this point and had stood in his ranting

"Harry, although there is no direct evidence pointing to the Zambini's being Death Eaters, there is some evidence they could be, and the Malfoy's are there! You want to be around the same table as Lucius Malfoy? Really? Harry I must say no, you have to understand, it's for your own safety!"

"Look here, it's my choice, I trust her! She wouldn't let them hurt us, I know her, and I'm going, regardless of whether you want, or allow it I'm going!"

"Harry I must ask you to please reconsider" Dumbledore pleaded

"No" Harry repeated stubbornly

"I must ask you to be most careful, I know you know I can not stop you going, but I wish you knew I was just doing this to protect you Harry, I don't know when you lost faith in me but I am deeply sorry you have. It is 12.30 now; I must have you back in the castle by 4 o'clock at the latest. No concessions Harry" Dumbledore warned

"Fine" He grumbled getting up and leaving the office.

He walked back to the tower, happy that in effect he got his way, but annoyed that the headmaster was still 'trying to protect him' He entered the common room and looked at the expectant faces smiling slightly.

"We can leave as soon as you're ready" He smiled

"Really? WOOOOWWW! I' so happy! Thanks Harry" Mya beamed hugging him

"Well, ill go make sure my rooms tidy, ill ask my dad to make sure the floo goes to my room, that'll be better than walking three miles through the house, and we can try to avoid seeing everyone if you'd feel better." She hugged them all and left.

"Wow, Harry what did you say to Dumbledore?" Ginny asked him as they all sat down again giving Mya a little time to check everything on her end, deciding to himself they would arrive for 1 o'clock Harry told Ginny and Ron what he had said to the headmaster.

They were both shocked to say the least, not believing that Harry would shout at him like that, after a few more moments of silence Harry told them why, and they all prepared to leave.

"Well, here we go then, to Zambini Manor, I can't believe it, Weasley's going to the house of another pure-blood." Ron said to Ginny as they walked to the headmaster's office.

"Lets just not think about who else is in the house while we are there ok, we are doing this for Mya, lets hope mum doesn't find out until we are back safe" Ginny said worrying for the first time really. She thought about it for a few more seconds and then added "We will be safe right? I mean Lucius Malfoy wouldn't touch us right?"

"Not a chance, Mione wouldn't let them, I know it" Harry reassured her.

They reached the headmasters office and went up to the old man sitting in his chair, Harry noticed he looked quite pensive, but 'ah well' what did he care right?

Ron and Ginny noticed none of this giving the headmaster icy glares as they went to the floo in his office agreeing with Harry he was being a controlling interfering old coot.

They stepped out of the fireplace in to the Zambini Manor entering what they assumed was Mione's bedroom just in time to see Malfoy kiss her forehead and heard him say;

"Ill occupy them don't worry about Blaise or Pansy, just have fun. Ill do my best, just enjoy your birthday." Nodding at Harry and Ron and Ginny he made his way out of the room.

"Hey guys" Mya said, looking at them in what could only be considered as a pensive manner, Harry looked around the room and commented

"Nice place" with a smile.

She seemed to relax after that and they all settled in for what looked like and interesting visit.

A.N. right, ill do the actual visit next chapter, hope you liked this – just thought I'd give you a glimpse of what happened on the other side lol. If you did like it, and any other events which may come up require the other side too just ask for them and ill be happy to accommodate!

Please review! x Steph x


	14. Chapter 14

Dear diary

Wow, haven't written here in a while, things have turned upside down, I saw the light in the darkness, or depending on which way your looking on I guess I saw the dark in me. I don't know, I found my roots I guess – I'm confused at the moment, but I know where I am now, grounded by my roots is better than flapping in the wind with broken wings.

I understand my choices, I don't regret them, but being with my friends from the past makes me wonder how I never knew who I was before. Everything is so black and white with them, it's so simple. They have never been threw anything, Harry I don't understand – there is so much power there, but he hides from it. Like he's afraid of something. I feel found, I don't know why I was lost for so long, and I just don't understand it all. I need to talk to my father, get some real answers; maybe Lucius can help with that.

Feelings messed up

Confusion is all I have

I need answers.

From the look in my eye, why didn't you just save me?  
And all of my friends, Think I'm losing my mind.  
I just can't believe I'm blinded by what I'd need,  
It's like an empty space I need to fill the void.

When you looked in my eyes you knew I needed saving,   
and when you saw me getting high Why didn't you come save me?

All of my life I've locked away my feelings,  
and all of this time I've been living a lie.  
I was so afraid, pathetically misleading,  
it was my empty space, a need to fill my void.

When you looked in my eyes you knew I needed saving,  
and when you saw me getting high Why didn't you come save me?

When you looked in my eyes you knew I needed saving,  
and when you saw me getting high Why didn't you come save me?  
When I blamed you for my lies why didn't you just tell me?  
Cause when I looked in my eyes, there's nothing there worth saving

someone rescued me when I was sleeping, somehow life went by when I was dreaming,   
someone rescued me when I was sleeping, in my dreams.

Save me, why didn't you just save me?

When you looked in my eyes you knew I needed saving,  
and when you saw me getting high Why didn't you come save me?

Save Me Why didn't you just save me?  
Save Me Why didn't you just save me?

**Later in the day….**

"Hey bear" Mya approached Lucius

"Hello angel, what are you doing here? Not that you are not always welcome in my house, but I do believe Draco ha recently taken up residence at yours" He smiled fondly at her; this was not going to be good he could tell.

"I needed to ask you some things, I haven't seen Draco all day, and I came to talk to you"

"What's bothering you sweetheart, how did your visit with your 'friends' go?"

"Oh it was fine, the usual chatter, nothing of great importance, of course Harry felt it when the Dark Lord was angry the other night, and he knew nothing big happened, Nothing much else to report from them, other than Dumbledore is growing impatient with Harry, he thinks him and Ron have alienated me and that its their fault I'm going 'dark' but they don't believe it so… I'm not worried"

"Maybe you should spend some more time with them?" He proposed.

"I will if you like, but that's not what I came to talk about, I need to know what my father is keeping from me, it doesn't make sense – suddenly its ok for me to be a part of all this again – what was the danger?"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry but it's not my place to tell you anything more than you already know, I have spoken to your father but he believes keeping you protected right now is more important." He stopped observing her but before she could cut in with something along the lines of 'I'm not a child anymore!' and get mad at him he continued. "I know that doesn't help really, and I know you must be frustrated, but your father feels as if he just got back his little girl and he doesn't want to put all this on you, the danger has past, and yes it will return, but you now have the power to defeat it. That's all you need to know, and I agree, it could be a long time before you face this in full, and I think letting you know you are loved and happy in your home before throwing all this at you is a good thing."

"You know I'm not just going to let this go right? I'm going over to talk to my dad now, I figured you'd give me more answers but I guess I was wrong, you think I'm just a child too" With that she stormed out of the room leaving Lucius wincing, he went to his fireplace and flood over to the Zambini's.

Mya went to the floo room of the manor and floo'd home. She was so mad; she just wanted answers, walking to her father's office she bumped in to Draco.

"Hey I've been looking for you all day, where are you going in such a hurry?" He said snaking his arm around her.

"To talk to my father, just been to your house, you can come with but I'm not in a talking mood." He continued walking, shaking Draco's arm off and leaving him striding in her wake.

"Father … Lucius," She sniffed.

"Being that you clearly know why I'm here…. Answers please" She said sitting, leaving Draco to close the door and sit down.

"Son" Lucius greeted.

"Mya darling there is no need to talk about this now. This is supposed to be a nice visit home for you, not all this"

"Fine, I don't need you to tell me, ill go find out shall I?" She stood walked over to the fire place and called out 'Ministry of Magic'

The three were stunned.

"Where is she going?" Draco asked

"The Department of Mysteries" Her father replied

"Damn it she is smart" Lucius commented before following her threw the fireplace.

"Why is she going there?" Draco asked

"She wants to know what were keeping from her, she's going to hear the exact wording, and I didn't think she would want to know so soon." He father hung his head in his hands.

"Well come on then" Draco urged following his father.

**At the Ministry….**

Mya had been threw the customary 'wand weighing' by the time Lucius go there, and as an employee he did not have to go threw it anyway so he followed her along the corridor to the lift.

"Mya, think about what you are doing here please" He urged quietly.

"I know exactly what I'm doing here thanks Lucius" She countered using his name rather than his affectionate nickname even though there was nobody around to hear it.

Lucius went on "You don't, listen to me now, if you go listen to it you will start it, you don't understand please, for me – just come home, we can talk about it but if you hear it, you begin it just by knowing the wording. The fact that you know of its existence lead you here, if you know the wording it will lead you to complete it, and whether you can conquer it or not I would prefer you stayed out of danger."

Mya slowed down taking in what had been said, she knew somewhere in her head he was right she came to a stop. Turning around she observed him, seeing the concern shining in those eyes sealed the deal.

"Fine, I won't listen to it today, but I won't wait forever." She grasped his hand and they walked back threw the ministry to the lift, just as they were about to get in Draco burst out, looking at the linked hands in confusion he asked what was going on, only to be told things had been left for another day. They all floo'd back together to the office; Mya's father still sitting with his head in his hands looked up.

"Baby girl?" He questioned looking at her

"I'll listen to it another day, Lucius told me now is not the time, and ill accept that for now" She said grasping Draco's hand and leaving the office with a nod at her father and 'bear'.

"What the hell's been going on today then?" Draco questioned her as they walked down the corridor meeting up with Blaise.

"Oh I don't know, just stuff, lets go out I'm bored its our last night at home before we go back, I mean we have Monday off till lunch, so I checked with dad n we can stay tonight. Figured we mite get some drinks in, have some friends over, last birthday for a year B what you say?" She asked her brother

"We did the drinking thing, I don't think I can hack a Monday afternoon double transfigurations then double potions advanced classes hungover what about you Drake? Think we can do it n still be up to par?" He said strolling in to their sitting room.

"Hey I think you're a wuss for even considering caring about it mate, we always stroll in on Mondays feeling like crap from the weekend, call Pans n tell her, ill call Theo, although maybe we don't get Hannah this time? That sick was rank, we could invite Vice n Greg? There always a laugh, n who else is funny drunk, ermm… Jimmy?" Draco laughed

"Oh funny, lets have him over, he can hit on my sister and my girl this time ey?" Blaise scowled

"What… wait on second thoughts I don't want to know? Well, let's get started then, ill get the house elves to get us the booze!"

The party celebration plans were in full flow everything set up, all guests invited when Lucius walked in.

"What's going on in here?" He questioned

Mya stepped up as the most likely to get away with the second party they'd had in 2 days.

"Were just having a few friends over for some entertainment n a few drinks before school tomorrow, thought it would be a nice way to have a quiet celebration of our own, you don't mind do you?" She asked looking as cute a possible.

"Well no, its not that we mind per say, but you will be late Mya, go put on your robes, were leaving now." H said sternly.

Dropping her butter wouldn't melt act she walked to the door, saying nothing and went to her room to change. Draco followed her out;

"Do you know what this is about?" He asked, looking worried

"No" Was all she said before leaving the room and heading to find his father.

"Ready"

"Yes"

And they were gone, portkeyed away with no answers being given. This did not bode well at all; Draco was worried, just behind him Theo walked out of the floo room with Hannah in tow.

"Hey Draco! How are you!" She said hugging him tightly.

She let go when she received no response, looking at Theo puzzled and then running up the stairs when she was told to go almost crashing in to Blaise on his way down she went to sit in the sitting room.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked the boys immediately

"The Dark Lord called for Mya" Draco said sitting on the step

"Fuck! No idea's why? Do we know what's going on? Is he pissed at her?" Theo asked

"No idea's" Blaise responded worried about his little sister.

The rest of the guests arrived a few moments later and the boys were forced to go upstairs and entertain the guests.

It was almost midnight by the time Mya returned; she looked tired and slightly sick but other than that fine. She just told the boys it was ok, but she was going to bed now. With that she left the room, Draco following her and went to her bedroom.

"I don't want to talk about it ok?" She said as she shut the door behind them

"Fine, can I hold you?" He asked

"Please" She went to him and threw herself in his arms; he held her and rocked her to sleep falling to sleep himself in the wee hours of the morning

A.N sorry it's taken so long, my internets been down! Hope you like xx steph xxx


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.** Hmmm… I'm trying to get the chapters out to you sooner, hope it shows! Right, to address the questions, Mya is Hermione's 'real' name in this story, her adoptive parents called her Hermione, her real name is Mya. I have my reasons for sporadic updates, which I won't bore you with – will inform you that I passed my exam and placement, therefore passed first term at uni. Happy! Anyway…

**Chapter 15 **

Draco woke at 5.30 to find the bed empty; he sat up immediately awake, scanning the room his eyes lingering long enough to know it was empty. Getting out of bed he put on his robe and left, checking the bathroom first to ensure it was empty. He went to Blaise's room first grabbing a glass of water and waking him up, in the process waking Pansy up as well as she had chosen to sleep with him that night. They all went to search the rest of the house together, they checked Blaise and Mya's living room and were shocked to find it covered in the remains of alcohol all up the walls, assuring Draco it had not been this way when he left Blaise called a house elf to explain.

"Mistress was here, she was upset Master, she wanted to be alone. I is sorry sir, I left her like she asked." The young elf looked ready to cry at her mistake until Blaise thanked and dismissed her.

They split up and went to search the house, Draco calling for a house elf to help him locate Mya. The house elf told him she was not in the house, she was in the grounds, but she wanted to be alone.

Draco set off without a second thought, he found her sat on the floor under a tree near the bottom of the first gardens. He approached her gently and found her crying.

"My, what's wrong?" He asked gently, noting the bottle of absinthe in her hand.

She jumped a little startled. "Nothing" She replied in a monotone.

He kept trying to ask her what was bothering her, what had happened with the Dark Lord, and he got no response out of her, she would not go back in to the house so he had no choice but to summon a house elf to watch her and notify him if she moved, and where to and go in to the house. He was going to get answers from someone.

He found Blaise and Pansy with the help of another elf and told them where she was but not to bother her until they knew what was wrong, he was going to speak to his father he had to know what she had seen, or what had happened to make her feel like this.

He went to his father's bedroom at the manor; it was 6.45 now anyway his father should be rising soon. He knocked and let himself in, finding his father sat in a chair, still dressed and not really focused.

"Father, what happened tonight? Mya, something's wrong with her…" He said somewhat quietly, shocked at having come in to find his father like this

"Son, give her time" He said quietly

"I have to know what she's going threw, why she's crying like she is" He demanded

"She's crying?" Lucius was quiet

"She killed tonight Draco. The first time is always hard, you remember yours"

"Who?"

"McGonagall" He said with no feeling

"Why? Where was she? What was she doing away from the school?"

"They planted things, drew her away, she was a test Draco, she was innocent, the things they did to her made me feel sick, but the way she looked at Mya right before she did it, it was enough to make me sorry." He shuddered

"Right, ill get back to her then" With that he left closing the door quietly his mind pounding with information.

Draco went back and found Blaise watching Mya from the top of the garden, she was no longer crying but she was staring at her hands. Draco informed Blaise and Pansy of what had transpired, they were both shocked, but understood they went to collect her together and lead her back in to the house. They went back up to their sitting room, waking up Theo, Hannah, Crabbe and Goyle on the way. This was going to be a night of many truths.

Draco began talking once they were all seated, drinks in hand. Right then, so we've decided to talk about first times. Hannah looked at him in disbelief;

"You woke us up this early to talk about losing our virginities?" She questioned

"Yes and no" He answered

"I woke you to talk about your first times, but we're not talking about sex here guys"

"Oh" Hannah mumbled

All of them looked at Mya in understanding; Hannah moved closer to her and hugged her, whispering to her it was ok

"Right, well I'll start then, hmmm the first time… it was when I was 14, pretty late bloomer really I guess." He quirked his eyebrows and they all smiled.

"Yeah, so it was the Hazelgraves" Draco finished

"Really? That was you?" Mya looked at him

"Yeah, the kids were the worst, killing them seemed kind though after all they'd been threw, all they'd seen their parents go threw"

"I was there, my first was little Amy, you remember Drake?" Blaise chipped in.

"Yeah, it was quite sad that night, I wondered if I could do it. But then you learn it's all for a reason, you get used to it I guess" Draco conceded

"My first time I was 9" Pansy voiced timidly

Mya looked at her in shock, she didn't know that wizards or witches would have enough power to kill that young.

"Yeah, I was out in London with my mother, I got lost and this muggle touched me, just trying to help me find my way I guess, or I'd like to think. I did it without thinking, felt horrible once I realised what I'd done. But my parents weren't bothered really; he was only a muggle to them, more proud of me than anything." She finished

"My first was just some guy in a raid, remember the look on his face though" Theo finished and shivered involuntarily.

Crabbe and Goyle had unsurprisingly been together for there first experience of killing another, which was the most bloody raid in recent history. Mya was shocked at everyone's experiences and even stranger she found comfort in them.

Hannah spoke up last, "my first and only experience was killing my father. Last year, he was a dick and he deserved it." She said abruptly leaving everyone a little stunned.

Nothing was said for a while after that, nothing needed to be said, they all just sat comfortably.

By 9 o' clock they were all starving, they all ate together in the sitting room and dressed in their rooms and went down to the entrance hall, Theo and Hannah left to go to his house, Crabbe and Goyle left for their homes leaving just the four of them. Mya had perked up somewhat, she was prepared for the onslaught when she got to school, of course no one would know she did it, but everyone would know what had happened.

Lucius and Alberto greeted them cordially, Alberto saying goodbye to Draco and Pansy with a smile, telling Blaise to keep his grades up and hugging Mya telling her to keep her chin up and write him often.

With that they parted ways, Lucius portkeying the children back to school and saying goodbye before leaving for the village.

They walked to their dorms in relative quiet, separating Mya and Draco heading for the Head dorms and Pansy and Blaise for the Slytherin common room, arranging to meet up at dinner.

It was going to be a long day, Draco couldn't decide how to act, he knew she'd get over it, but this was difficult, was it too soon to talk about it yet?

"Well what are we going to do today then?" He said as they sat down in their private common room

"I don't know, we have classes after lunch so let's just relax till then yeah?" Mya answered.

"Well we know transfigurations is cancelled right?" He joked

Mya looked at him, not believing he was joking about it, and then burst out laughing.

'Yeah' Draco thought to himself 'She'll be fine'

A.N. Well? Surprised? Review! xxx


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. **Right, can't believe its chapter 16, feels like weird! This is my longest fic, and I don't have the urge to just stop writing! yay me

**Chapter 16**

Hogwarts was quiet; the Great Hall was absolutely silent for once in its history. All the house tables were full, everyone just sat there staring in to space, their friend's eyes, anywhere they were all in shock. Well most were, the others were just good at acting.

The headmistress was dead, murdered by Death Eaters.

Mya looked up from her lap, Harry and Ron were staring at her, as though she were supposed to stand up and move away from the Slytherin's, who were clearly responsibly for this and be disgusted that they killed her favourite teacher.

She instead put her head on Draco's shoulder and allowed her eyes to become glassy. There was nothing else for it; looking across at Harry she saw the disappointment in his face clear as day. She found she didn't care.

The day was as subdued as breakfast had been. Classes were cancelled for the week, there was nothing to be done but wander the castle, Mya was on her way down to the Slytherin common room with Draco Blaise and Pansy when the new golden trio caught up with them.

"Gryffindor's" Pansy warned as they approached

"Hermione, can we talk to you?" Ron asked

No one answered, Mya didn't even flinch, she just turned to Blaise and asked him when he was writing to their father next. She was in the middle of discussing how much she missed Blinky when they were interrupted;

"Hermione?" Ron asked again

"Mya" Harry broached

"Yes Harry, what is it?" She asked

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, we were just going to the Slytherin common room to do some work" She indicated the four of them

"I meant about the news, the headmistress" He said gently as though she might cry at any moment.

"She's fine, we're just trying not to think about the tragedy" Draco stepped in

"Look if you don't mind we only wanted to talk to Hermione" Ron said brisling

"Ron! Don't talk to him like that, he is just looking after me, he knows how upset I am and how much I don't want to talk about this, in the corridor of all places." Mya stated

"Well you don't want to talk about it with us then do you?" Ron threw back at her

"Come on Harry, Gin, I told you she wouldn't have time for us" He said attempting to get hold of both or them and move them along

"Harry, Ginny please don't be that way" Mya pleaded.

"Ron, we will see you when you develop a brain cell to keep your other one company, its obviously gone crazy by itself." Ginny scolded her brother

Harry said nothing but threw a disgusted look at Ron. Blaise whispered to Draco and Pansy and suggested they go to the Head Dorms to talk.

"Do you guys want to come to the Head Dorms, we can put off that studying for a while and just relax right My?" Draco asked

"Yeah sure" She responded

"Wow, getting Mya to put off studying?" Ginny said in mock shock horror.

"Not really feeling like studying at the moment" Mya commented

They entertained Harry and Ginny for a few hours, Mya being gentle and careful about slipping in how she wished Ron would just accept her as she was and how she missed the little things they did. She also put in complements to Harry and Ginny about how she was glad they were still around, real friends. She slowly but surely ensured there was a wedge between them and Ron. She was putting in to affect a plan.

When the Gryffindor's left Mya was just exhausted. "You guys recon the party in the Slytherin common room is over?" She enquired

"No it wont be but it's a bit late to pull off were going to study now if anyone sees us." Blaise pointed out

"It'll be right, your with the Head Boy and Girl, we'll live" Mya chuckled

They all walked back to the Slytherin common rooms to join the party, when they got there the first second third and fourth years had been sent to bed, apparently not happily but still they had gone, the 7th years had all the nice seats and the 6th years had seats, the 5th years were standing, hierarchical living, you have to love it. Upon the arrival of the 'royal family' of Slytherin as they had been dubbed the 7th years moved to give them seats and the 6th years moved again to accommodate the 7th years, pushing the 5th years along.

They stayed and talked for most of the night, all just enjoying being together, and no pressure just them.

"I can't wait to go back home though" Mya commented

"Really?" Blaise asked

"Yeah, I miss it already, I miss Blinky bringing my breakfast, I miss my room, your room, the sitting room, the parties, I miss dad" She finished

"So you miss the alcohol the comforts and getting your own way then" Blaise joked

"She shows her true colours, and pure-blooded colours they are, damn right My, I miss my comforts too, this Christmas you'll have to come over n stay at mine, you'll love pinkie!" Pansy gushed

The boys laughed threw Pansy's speech but burst out laughing when she mentioned 'Pinkie'

"Who's Pinkie? Why is that funny?" Mya inquired

"Pinkie is my lovely house elf, he is soo sweet, and these two think he's funny apparently" Pansy said, sounding slightly snubbed

"He's not funny"

"He's a HE?"

More laughter

"Yes he is, and I love him, he's been mine since I was little, I named him"

More laughter

"Shut up will you" Pansy glared

"Sorry Pans, its funny that he is a boy called 'Pinkie' I cant help it, it just makes me laugh" Blaise soothed her

"Oh and 'Blinky' is the most normal name for an elf yes?" Pansy countered

"Hey, don't ask me, I named my elf 'Milo' Mya named 'Blinky'"

"I did?" Mya asked

"Yeah, did I forget to tell you, Blinky is yours, you called him that" Blaise informed her

"Oh that's cute, Draco did you name an elf when you were younger?" Mya asked him

"Yes" He answered

"Well, what's yours called?" Mya asked

"I have three"

"Oh honestly Draco what are they called, and trust you to have three personal elves" Mya laughed.

"Alexis, Hannah and Marcus" He said without feeling

"Oh, well there not really odd names, why did you take so long to say?"

"You named Alexis" He said shortly

"Oh, ok" Mya answered not really knowing what to say.

"Look guys, we have this week off classes, why don't we go back home? We can complain, emotional distress, I'm sure Lucius could get us out of here, a few more parties back home, what do you think?" Pansy asked

"Yeah, ill write to father and ask him" Draco said quietly

"Well, we should be getting to bed, ill fire call dad and ask him what he thinks, anything you want to say Blaise?" Mya asked her brother

"No not really, wish them my best."

"Night then Pansy, Blaise" She said hugging her brother and leaving the common room

"What was that?" Draco asked

"What was what? You ignoring and being cold and off with Mya or her returning the favour?" Pansy asked

"What?" Draco said looking perplexed

"Night Darling, Night Drake" Pansy offered as she went to bed herself.

"Women" Draco commented

"No mate, even I saw that, I don't wanna here it but I'm betting my sister does so go, night man" Blaise said leaving

**A.N. **Right, 3chapters in as many days, that's not going to happen again any time soon lol. I just got the urge, this chapter not really much happens, but they needed to be away from the school again for the next part to happen so its important – please review x


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. **Right, nothing to say, you know I don't own it – here I go again eh? Please review when you've read!

**Chapter 17**

When they arrived back at the manor Mya proceeded straight to her father's office when a house elf informed her that her presence was required immediately. Upon her arrival there she met with her father and for a change her mother, although it was clear her mother did not wish to be present.

"Hello pet, how was school?" Her father greeted

"Fine, you know same as… hello mother, daddy" She greeted in return

"Were glad you could come back so quickly, the Dark Lord needs you to go to him, he had hopes of this week sometime, but if you wish to go tonight or tomorrow I'm sure it would be appreciated."

"Of course, I will go tonight" She agreed

"That's my girl, right I think Lucius and Draco will be accompanying you, if you wish to take Blaise you may, but I can not come tonight as there is a ministry party being held and me and your mother must go" At this point he glanced at his wife, clearly not happy about the situation

"My dear, I'm sure you understand, it would look suspicious if we did not attend, what with the Malfoy's also not attending..." At this she bristled, it was clear she thought it wrong that Lucius was not attending this gathering.

"Someone has to be there to escort the children" He father told her mother in a resigned voice, clearly this argument had already been hashed out

"Severus is there, he's done it before, there is no need for him to go, he should listen to his wife, it is shocking that she is going alone."

"That is how it is, under the cover of illness on Lucius part she will accompany us, as Lucius best friend it is my duty to protect Narsissia in this difficult time, and in his way Lucius is protecting my baby, I am more than happy to do this" Alberto quickly reprimanded his wife and she was silent, although clearly not happy about the situation

"If that is all father, mother I would like to go and unpack and prepare for this evening?" Mya inquired

"Yes darling, please do, Lucius will pick you up about 7.30 I will floo and let him know" Her father smiled dismissing her

**Upstairs**

"There you are, we were getting worried" Blaise said as his sister entered his room

She walked over and hugged Draco tightly, burring her face in his neck as if she never wanted to have to move again

"My, how is it that you're in trouble again?" Blaise inquired

"I'm not in trouble dear brother, I've just received a summons" Mya said sitting on the bed looking at her hands

"Really, when is this?" Blaise said standing

"Tonight" Mya deadpanned

"You ok?" Draco asked

"Yes, I'm fine, do you guys want to come or not?" Mya asked

"We have the choice?" Draco was first to ask

"Yeah, well your dad is taking me, dad said that you would most likely come and I could take Blaise if I wanted, I'm assuming Pansy cant come, or will be there anyway but as she's not arriving here till tomorrow dad didn't say anything about her"

"Well I'll go with you, you know I will" Draco stood bringing her up and hugging her, for some reason although none of them spoke about it they all had the same feeling this was not going to be a good thing she was being called for and it was not going to be like any of the times before

"I'll come too if you want me to" Blaise added

"Thanks guys, I'm going to go get ready now" She responded leaving the room and walking to her own room in silence

"Drake, do you have the same feeling I do?" Blaise asked after his sister had left

"Yeah I think I do, I don't understand why but I don't think this is going to be good. For the Dark Lord to have called my father away from a ministry party where his absence will be noticed it must be something important, and if he wants you and me there as well, I'm guessing Pansy will be going too, it must be something huge – and I'm thinking bad" Draco was about to say painful, but he really didn't want to go there just yet

"Shit" Blaise mumbled

"I know, lets get ready man" Draco nodded and left the room

Mya was ready for 7.15 and waiting in her sitting room with a book on her lap, not reading just sitting, she had a plate of food on the table next to her, it was barely touched, she felt hugely sick and she didn't know why, but she knew this was going to be a bad meeting.

Lucius walked in to the room in search of her and spotted her straight away.

"Mya sweetheart, are you ok?" He greeted

She rose to her feet and walked to him

"Bear" She greeted, allowing him to see the fear in her eyes for a few moments

He embraced her and told her it would be ok, his words were empty, but comforted her. He told her she was correct to assume this would be a rough meeting but it would end, of that he was sure, and she would live through it. He asked her if she wanted Draco and Blaise to go, advising it would be a bad idea but allowing her to make the choice.

"Why would it be bad?" Mya asked truly puzzled

"There will be pain, and both of them love you, I have seen many people go threw what I know you will endure tonight and I am worried about my own conduct as I prepare to take you. This is the reason the Dark Lord has requested your father take your mother and my wife to the party and I escort you and the boys if requested to him, he knows your father would not stand it. Draco will suffer badly, and Blaise also if they do half the things I expect them to do" Lucius answered

"Oh… I didn't think of that, I don't want them to be hurt" Mya told him

"Then I advise I go alone with you, it will be easier, and they will be here when we return"

"Yes, that will be better then" She said quietly wishing she could have Draco to hold her hand

They went downstairs together meeting with her mother and father in the entrance hall, they was a tense atmosphere. Obvious malice in the air Alberto hugged his daughter and took the two women one on each arm to the door just as the boys came down the stairs. Lucius informed them of the change in plans, as expected they both tried to argue, but when they looked at the pleading look in Mya's eye begging them to just let it go, looking at her pale face, asking them just to let her go so she should come back

Lucius and Mya left the house after Lucius instructed the house elves to remove the stupefies he ended up putting on Draco and Blaise only after they had been gone for half an hour, a harsh punishment, but Lucius knew there was no way they would be able to follow them after that long not knowing where they would be and the traces would be cold

**In the Dark Lord's Personal Chambers**

"Ahh Lucius you are right on time, Mya my dear it is good to see you again" The Dark Lord smiled, making him look slightly more terrifying at that moment in time than he usually did in Mya's opinion

They both bowed low at his greeting and entered further in to the room.

"Lucius, please come, sit" The Dark Lord pointed to a chair on his right, ironic Lucius thought as he inclined his head and did as he was ordered rather than asked

"Now Mya, I am going to look in to your mind, it is important that you do not try and resist me" The Dark Lord told her before performing his spell

Suddenly Mya was bombarded with images, her as a small child, she was wearing her red shoes, lace ups she used to love them, and a little white dress, this was her 6th birthday party, and she was crying, she had fallen over and cut her hand.

Next she saw herself aged 9 she was walking down the street with Billy, her childhood crush, her first kiss, they were holding hands.

Next they skipped on to Hogwarts, she was in Gryffindor tower with Harry and Ron, playing wizards chess, they were happy and smiling.

Again more memories of Harry and Ron, them trying to work out various things, it was first year, she was sat holding Ron's limp body on the giant chess board telling Harry how great he was, and suddenly her body was on fire, she'd been cursed, not that that really registered at that moment, it was more how much she was feeling, every single nerve in her body was unravelling, all her cells were just falling apart tearing and burning the pain was something she could never describe it was horrible it was just hell. And suddenly it was over, the memories were back

She was older now; she was in a class, doing work while helping Harry and Ron, things moved on. She was in a fight with Draco; things moved on again, she was teaching Harry spells to do in the maze in the triwizard tournament. She was helping him learn spells to teach the DA and she was under the curse again, she was writhing in pain, but no sound escaped her lips she held it in biting her lip until it bled the blood running down her chin and tears staining her cheeks mixing with the dirt of the floor leaving dirt staining her face and marring her beauty.

Voldemort was learning slowly about how Harry Potter worked, what he considered important what he liked and how he liked it. How he made decisions, what made him tick, how he loved those around him, how it made him stronger in himself even if it did make him open to weakness.

Next he launched in to Mya's family life, he saw her and Draco in Hogwarts, at her house, in bed and suddenly she pushed him out – no matter how sure she was that she would be cursed there were something's that were private and she didn't want him seeing that.

The Dark Lord chuckled and put her under the curse again, she bit down hard again on her lip as she fell to the floor once more, the fresh blood dripping on to her robes this time as she panted for air when she came up coughing up some blood, not noticing as it hit the floor dragging herself to her feet again. Standing she looked at her Lord ready to submit to more.

"My Lord, is that not enough?" Lucius interrupted

"She has strength this one, I like her" He smirked looking back at the girl

"Yes my Lord, did you find out what you wanted to know?" Lucius inquired praying that the answer was affirmative he didn't think he could sit there any longer watching Mya, the girl he considered the daughter he never had, as good as family, his baby girl suffer anymore.

"Yes, I have enough information Lucius have no fear, take her back now, I will be ready for Saturday now she has been most useful" He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and called in some other men

Lucius walked over to Mya and lead her out by the hand, once they reached the edge of the apparition wards when they were sure they were alone Mya bent down and heaved, she was sick what little she had eaten and dry heaved for a few moments after coughing up blood once again. She bent over in the grass not saying a word not crying once she had finished coughing she remained silent and then she collapsed

Lucius picked her up and carried her apparating to the manor and walking inside calling for a house elf to bring Severus from his house where he had asked him to be earlier and calling another elf to find Draco and Blaise and then walking to Mya's room and placing her on her bed.

"Mya" Draco called as he entered her room, clearly breathless from running from wherever he was to get to her as soon as he could, he was closely followed by Blaise who looked pale and worried when he saw his twin.

After yelling at his father and demanding an explanation and being reprimanded by his father Draco was told of the events that had transpired and became silent.

Severus arrived with a house elf in tow and went to the bed, Lucius told him what had happened also and Severus said she was most likely suffering from exhaustion and the after affects of being cursed, nothing more serious, at which Draco snorted and said 'this was serious enough thank you very much' at which point he was told to either be helpful or leave by the potions master, and quickly silenced himself and occupied himself by moving over to the bed and with a wet cloth wiping the dried blood of Mya's face and cleaning her face neck and hands up gently, lovingly and to the awe of the other men they were sure they saw a few tears sparkle in his eyes before he tore his gaze away from her.

Mya was still asleep the next day, Draco had slept next to her and not left her since cleaning her face up. Her parents had arrived home and been told, her father was entering the room every hour asking if any change was noticed, as was Lucius, as neither man could stay they left Mya in Draco's hands knowing he would not leave her alone in case she stirred for a moment.

Severus could not stay at the manor as was requested by Alberto because of his duties at Hogwarts and the fact it would look strange if he left suddenly so he came every night, and once possibly twice in the day as often as he could. Mya had been sleeping for 4 nights so far, everyone was worried

Blaise was feeling tired and hurt and more alone than he ever remembered, even when she was not there in the house he had always known she was out there, she was safe, but suddenly he felt alone, and he was sure wherever she was she felt the same, and that scared him, on one of Severus visits he told the man this, and Severus cast a diagnostic charm that was complex and he had not thought of before now. He looked morbid when he was getting the results.

"She is lost in her mind, the Dark Lord has taken her back threw her memories, she is living them again, she needs be guided threw them again, or she needs to pull out of them or she could be in this way until she gets back to the memory of today and even then she may not be able to break out – she needs someone to direct her out of her own mind, she is lost." He said quietly

"How do you mean? What will happen if we leave her to find her way threw" Draco asked looking at the man for the first time since he entered

"She may never come out" He answered sadly

"What" Both Lucius and Alberto asked at the same time, there wives behind them both looking a little pale at the news and Blaise sank to the floor and put his head in his knees Pansy watching him and sinking down to hold him

"I'll do it" Draco spoke up

"It's not that simple Draco it's risky, you could get lost, you could damage things in her mind, she could push you out, we could lose the both of you" Severus pointed out to the young man

"I don't care, she's my soul mate, I need her to live – I'm going to save her.

"Ok, we need to prepare a potion then, ill get right to it, until then there is nothing we can do." He said quickly, nodding in goodbye to everyone in the room he left

"Ok, well until Severus returns we must wait, but we can not starve, let us all eat together" Narcissa said rising from her seat

Draco insisted he was not leaving and after a little persuasion everyone else left saying they would return soon.

Draco settled down next to his soul mate, wrapped his arms around her and let the tears finally fall accidentally wetting her pale cheeks begging her to come home to his arms, declaring that he loved her more than life itself and did not want to breathe one more breath without her next to him, he buried his head in her neck and eventually fell to sleep next to his angel.

**A.N.** good? Let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. **well…. Here we go again eh? I still can't see the end to this fic yet, so I hope your all in for the long story!

**Chapter 18**

Letters had been sent to the school Blaise and Mya wouldn't be returning this month, it was a risk for them not to, it would alert everyone to something happening, but the family's paid healer released statements telling the school of an old aliment, who's cure had been lost in time, and was being researched fully to try and cure the twins as soon as possible. This was enough to hold the rumours at bay – or so the family hoped.

Draco point blank refused to go back to school while Mya was in this state, and so Lucius had to send a letter explaining to Dumbledore explaining that Draco had been with Mya when she had fallen ill and he had begun to show signs also, and therefore he thought it was too big a risk of infection to the other students for Draco to return.

Pansy was the only one going back to school, she was not happy about it but her father insisted. She was allowed to floo home every night to 'hear' how the other three were doing and sleep there as it was such a difficult time and she was going threw it alone as these three were her best friends. Which basically meant that she spent the evenings laying on the end of Mya's bed talking to Draco and Blaise who had been there all day, giving them their homework and telling them what they had missed.

Which was a lot even by the end of the first week, the four had left on the Monday they had arrived, by the next Monday Pansy was the only one back at school. She went home daily only to floo over to see the other three, which her parents did not even try to prevent. She told them what was happening in their lessons, helped them with their homework, and watched Mya while both of them showered and changed and ate downstairs with both their parents as the Malfoy's had moved in to Zambini manor while Draco was there and for anyone outside this was done because he was too ill to move, in actual fact, Lucius refused to leave Mya, he was as worried as her father about the little angel.

Both mothers had insisted on having one meal a day with the boys, and so Pansy would watch Mya while they ate, talking to her of girly things, how she was doing at school, telling her how worried Blaise and Draco were, telling her secretly how worried she was and how much they all wished she would come home.

The potion Severus was making would be done at the end of the second week, it was all important to the process. Draco was having at least 4 hours a day practice with his father on mind magic, training and how to navigate threw thoughts. This was tiring and it meant he couldn't sit with Mya all day, even though he knew Blaise was with her his heart ached to be near her when he felt she needed him.

The beginning of the second week Pansy came home with some interesting news. The fact she had been away at the weekend had been more noticeable than her being away every night to those of other houses, and three Gryffindor's in particular had noticed her absence, and putting two and two together they figured out where she had been, this lead them to approach her at lunch. Using her acting skills which fortunately the girl was blessed with she managed to dissolve in to tears, she collapsed in to Harry's arms and told him of the awful worry she was suffering because she was sacred her three best friends would not wake up ever again. Harry had been most sympathetic and had sat with her throughout dinner talking to her, she'd informed him of all she 'knew' and he had been most sympathetic. In return she had told him she would go home tonight as she had been every night and find more out, she would seek him out tomorrow and inform him of any change, and tell him if her plea had been successful.

"Your plea? What plea?" Draco asked when she had finished gushing news at them

"Yeah Pans what did he want you to do?" Blaise added confused

"I told him I'd ask if he could see her, I mean it helps me to develop my relationship with him, and he won't know what is wrong with her will he?" Pansy asked

"No, but my father told Dumbledore it was contagious" Draco responded

"Yeah, but it could have gone beyond that stage now" Pansy told him

"Yeah, but what about me and Blaise?" Draco asked her

"You two can clear out, cant you, go for your meal and your showers like you do usually, just a little early, and then you can come back when I've floo'd Potter out cant you?" Pansy asked

"I suppose" Blaise told her

"We have to ask the parents though" Draco warned

"Of course, it makes them look good though doesn't it" Pansy told them

"Yeah I guess" Blaise agreed

The idea was put forward and rejected, then after the reasoning behind it was explained it was agreed that Pansy was defiantly Slytherin sneaky and her father was proud and it was agreed she had a good idea. They smoothed out some of the creases and it was decided that Pansy would have to go to school again that night, but she would leave Potter with Mya's father while she went to see Blaise and Draco in their separate rooms, which would actually be her going to see Draco and Blaise in the sitting room down the hall to give them their homework and update them on how her new mission was going.

The next day Pansy went to school from her house as had become the custom, sleeping at Blaise's and then floo'ing home to floo to school the next day. She was ready to find Potter after breakfast and tell him the good news.

"Pansy" Potter approached her after breakfast on the way to Potions

"Potter" Pansy glared, indicating the room on her left.

"Why are we in an unused classroom?" Potter asked looking confused

"We can't talk in the Halls at the moment, I don't need rumours at the moment, there's too much going on, Slytherin's can be very unforgiving at times." She sat down on one of the desks

"Oh, yeah, Gryff's too if I'm honest" He gave a half smile.

"Ok, so I talked to my parents and the Zambini's and it's ok for you to come home with me and then go to see Mya with me" She told him m

"Really? I'll ask Dumbledore then, could you come with?" He asked her

"Well yeah, we're already late for potions, but Sev will understand, he's been to see them, he's seen me there and I'm sure you can get a note from Dumbledore so your house isn't devoid of all its points, wouldn't want the House Cup delivered to me on a platter now would I Potter?" She smirked

"No no Miss Parkinson, never!" He mocked

They walked to the Headmasters office quietly, not talking in the halls hoping they looked like they had been sent out of a lesson to his office for doing something wrong. When they arrived he seated them offering them the customary lemon drop which they both refused and asked them why they were in his office. Pansy explained the situation and Harry asked his permission, and although he did not think it a good idea at the same time the Headmaster did not think it wise to refuse. He of course brought up it could be contagious, but Pansy flouted that idea by informing him all three had gone beyond that stage now and she had seen them all. In the end there was no reason for him to refuse Harry's request and so he didn't.

The rest of the day dragged on for Harry, he was so happy he was going to see his best friend. He went to meet Pansy in the Headmasters office where she was floo'ing home daily. He saw the papers she was carrying and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I usually talk them threw the lessons they've missed, I know it sounds stupid but you know My, she's going to flip when she find's out how much school she's missed. Well Draco and Blaise are just as bad… it's stupid I guess but I need to feel like i'm doing something." She blushed

"Its sweet that you'd do that for them, all of them" Harry looked at the girl he'd judged so wrongly and smiled

"Ok well just say 'Parkinson Manor' and we will eat at my house then we can go over to Blaise's and you can see her." Pansy told him

"Ok" Harry indicated he understood the plan and Pansy took some floo powder and disappeared in the green flames.

**Parkinson Manor**

Pansy lead Harry threw the house from the floo room leading him to the foyer. She told him to leave his things by the entrance desk and put her papers down on the desk. Leading him next to the dining room she called her house elf

"Pinkie"

"Yes mistress, diner will be served in just a moment" He said bowing

"Thank you and I will not be sleeping here tonight so could you get my night things ready, I am to go back to school this evening" She instructed him

"Yes mistress anything else Pinkie can do for you or sir?" He asked blinking up at her with his big watery eyes.

"No" With that he popped away and Pansy motioned for Harry to sit down at the dining table

"Is… Is Pinkie a boy?" Harry finally asked

Seeing an opportunity Pansy went with it

"Yes" She said quietly with a small laugh

"Oh, what's funny?" He asked

"Draco and Blaise always thought I was funny that I called him Pinkie" She laughed quietly for a few seconds "We were talking about it just before we came home, when we were younger we all named our own elves, Mines Pinkie, Blaise has Milo, Mya has Blinky and Draco has three elves" She looked a little misty eyed in to her glass and drank some wine.

"You really miss them don't you?" Harry asked her

"They are my best friends, Draco I've known since I was born, our parents wanted us married when we were older, but then Mya and Blaise came in to the picture and we got paired off like that, and then we lost Mya, and Draco became my best friend. Blaise is going to be my husband. I'm only just getting to know My again but she's like my sister already – I just don't know what to do with out them" She broke down at the end crying little sobs.

"Pansy, don't cry, they will make it threw" Harry said leaving his seat and going over to her wrapping her in an uncomfortable hug

"Oh you're such a Gryffindor" She half laughed

"What's that mean?" Harry asked her pleased he'd got her to do a little laugh, even if it was only a watery chuckle at his expense

"What if they don't?" She said seriously, pulling away to look him in the eye

"What if she doesn't make it threw, what will you do then?" Pansy asked him

Harry was stunned, he'd never really allowed himself to think of the full consequences of Mya, Hermione not pulling threw this. Maybe seeing her would make the truth hit home, but he couldn't bare the thought that she wouldn't make it.

"She will make it, she has to, I can't live without her" He admitted quietly to himself more than Pansy but she heard it none the less

They ate dinner quietly Pansy not feeling the need to tell him anything more than she had and Harry feeling there was nothing he really wanted to know or share.

They left for Mya's house after their meal, Pansy floo'ing first. When Harry arrived Pansy was talking to her father, Alberto and Lucius. Harry felt a flush of panic go threw him and looked over to Pansy.

"We can see her now, the healers have finished" was all she said, either not acknowledging his fear or not noticing it

"Ok" He mumbled quietly

He followed Pansy down winding corridors and across the house to Mya and Blaise's wing. She led him to Mya's room without saying a word and opened the door allowing her self in.

"Hey My" She greeted quietly walking over to the bed

"Brought you your homework and some catch up work, you better wake up soon this piles getting big" Pansy noted placing the work on top of a pile on the desk and sitting gently next to Mya

"Brought someone to see you" She said indicating for Harry to come further in to the room

"Hey Mione" He said quietly

"Sit, bring a chair if you like" Pansy nodded to him as he stood by himself looking very lost

Pansy told Mya trivial things that were going on in school and how much work she had missed. She sat with her for half an hour then she told Harry she was going to see Draco and Blaise, telling him to stay with her, and that her father may come in, but he wouldn't talk he'd just stand and listen usually as Pansy talked about old memories and things she wanted to do with Mya when she woke up.

With that she told him she would be back in an hour and left for the sitting room. She walked in with Blaise and Draco's homework dropped it on the table and shook both boys as they had fallen asleep in their respective chairs waiting for her.

"Homework, nothing new to report, plans going well, I'm fine, just tired, can I get a glass of wine?" She asked looking at Blaise

"Of course" He said calling for a house elf and asking for drinks for all three of them

Pansy asked for the update on Mya and Draco told her the potion would be read tomorrow and he was ready, this was all going to be over soon. With that Pansy downed her glass and stood up. She walked over to Blaise and grabbed him by the shirt pulled him up and said;

"See you in a while Draco, I've got almost an hour and some energy to burn"

With that she and Blaise left the room to take comfort in each other, leaving Draco to read threw his homework, he decided to complete it now while he couldn't be with Mya.

Pansy and Harry left at 8 o' clock for Pansy's house, then Hogwarts Pansy having kissed Blaise goodbye and waved quickly at Draco rushing to Mya's door and composing herself before going in to tell Harry they needed to go.

When they arrived back at school Harry walked Pansy to the corridor leading to the dungeons and mistaking the flush he saw earlier for tears that had hurriedly been wiped away he assured her it would be ok and gave her a hug. Pansy was shocked but acted as best she could and bid him goodnight smiling to herself all the way down to the common room about how well it was all going.

Draco went to Mya's room as soon as Potter had left and laid down in his place next to her holding her hand. He kissed her forehead and laid his head down next to her bidding her goodnight and closing his eyes so the tears could not leak out. He prayed to Merlin that everything would go as planned the following evening, he just wanted his baby back.

A.N. Ok, so – what do you think?


	19. Chapter 19

Things seemed to take forever the next day, for all concerned, seconds felt like hours, hours felt like days and still Severus had yet to arrive. Draco paced all morning ate nothing and sat all afternoon holding Mya's hand refusing to leave, even for the meals they usually had and had forced him to agree to he would not leave glaring at anyone who asked him to as if daring them to ask again.

The adults flitted in and out of the room staying as long as they could and then leaving patting him on the shoulder hoping he may gain the tiniest shred of comfort from the hollow act, as if it might make him feel less alone, less terrified, might make him feel anything but the ache inside him that would not leave. He had felt that way for days, the ache would not leave, he needed her back it was painful to breathe he did not sleep he just hurt, he read books on the spells he needed and cried and laid with her and sat, speaking rarely and only to Blaise.

Finally the evening arrived and with it Severus. He had prepared the potions needed giving one to Mya and the other to Draco. He poured the potion gently gown Mya's throat and helped her swallow it. As soon as he'd finished her mouth was dry again, cracks appeared in her lips and Draco began to ask what he'd given her, what was wrong? Snape calmly told him she'd be fine, she just needed more fluid the next few days.

It was time.

Draco went to her, sitting next to her on the bed he grasped her hand, picking it up and kissing it tenderly he looked over her face gently placing her hand down and brushing his lips against hers softly one last time in case anything went wrong he whispered to her "I love you" and then said aloud for the rest to here once backing away slightly from her.

"I'm ready"

Snape stepped in and asked him

"Are you sure? You know the risks Draco?"

Draco silenced him with a look and laid down next to Mya, he drank his potion and put his head on the pillow, Snape had ordered the room to be cleared and Draco chanted a few words in an obscure language, Mya's eyes opened in an extremely disturbing way. There was no life behind them, no warmth in the usually vibrant eyes; they were dead and cold holding nothing in them.

Draco locked his gaze and hers repeating the words again and her eyes closed, swiftly followed by his. Once this had occurred Snape allowed the others back in the room and they made themselves comfortable getting ready for the long haul – they knew this would not be easy or fast.

Draco found himself in an unknown environment it was kind of cold, but not uncomfortably so. He picked himself up from the floor where he had landed. Looking around he recognised nothing. It was confusing, where the hell was he and why was he alone? Something must have gone wrong, he was supposed to end up next to Mya, and he spun around checking he was indeed alone. Nothing was there.

He walked carefully around the room, everything he saw was blurry he couldn't identify it all properly, he assumed it was because these were not his memories and Mya was not here to show him them. He walked on.

He saw a picture of her and Potter, he had seen it before at school years ago, it was clear… this was confusing why could he see that but not her? Slowly he noticed it become less clear – what the hell was happening? He went out of the room and down some stairs he was no longer in a house but outside, and it was raining haze… he could see nothing clearly. He called out to Mya but nothing happened.

Draco kept walking, he was looking around and this was the strangest world he had ever been in he decided. Everything was upside down. He could see nothing clearly even things he had seen before. Something was horribly wrong he had to find Mya soon.

He saw an open door and decided to go in, it was wooden and rickety but it was the only door he had seen open in a while. He walked threw it hesitantly wondering if it was a mistake to have just randomly chosen it and upon seeing Mya in the corner he changed his mind, running to her he embraced her and felt his heart leap when she looked up at him with recognition in those beautiful eyes.

"Draco?" She asked

"Yes baby, it's me I'm here, your safe now" He soothed her.

"No get away run, I won't forget you I won't!" She screamed pushing him back

"What baby? You won't forget me, I know. Its ok I'm here now" He said again softly whilst he tried to hug her once again.

"No, I wont, wait… Draco… is it you? Why are you talking to me?" She asked looking suddenly confused

"Mya baby, I am in your mind, I came to help you. To save you" He looked at her slowly, something was wrong, and he could tell it was bad and he wouldn't like it

"You mean this is really happening, it's not a memory?" She asked staring at him

"Yes, I'm really here, now what's going on? Why do you think your going to forget me?" He asked with concern

"Oh Draco" She threw herself in to his open arms once more

"Shushhh is ok baby" He soothes her again petting her hair gently

"I, oh I can't believe its you" She cried in to his shoulder.

"My you have to tell me what's going on" He said gently to her

"I think my memories are being destroyed, the Dark Lord viewed them all but I don't think he wanted to see them, but by rushing threw them he unwound them in someway, and then when I walked threw them they just died. I'm losing them slowly, I've been sat here for what seems like months, as soon as I realised I was destroying them."

"Oh genius, now how do we get out then?" He asked her jokingly

"I don't know, the only thing I could think was to get to the last thing I remember and then there would be nothing else, surely I would just fall out of my thoughts or something?" She finished somewhat lamely

"You think you could wake up if we get there?" Draco asked her

"Wake up? How do you mean am I sleeping?" She asked

"Yes, sort of, but we gave you a potion so I could come in to your mind and get you out of it." He answered

"How long?" She asked

"It's not important to figure all that out, and I don't know, I don't know how long I've been here, its all relative a guess but I just don't know all I do know is we need to get out"

"Your right, but how do I get to the last thing I remember without trampling everything else?" She asked him

"Well where are we now?" He asked

"This isn't a part of my memories, I realised I was destroying them so I made this room with my mind to contain myself so I couldn't do any more damage."

"You really are a genius you know?"

"Thanks" She smiled

"Right, if you made this room why don't you call the memory to you? I mean your in control so if you call it, and I look to see what's happening I can't damage it so you should be safe right?" He asked

"I think so, but how do I 'call' a memory?"

"Just think of it, think of how the things in the room were, think of what was said right before, think of the last thing you remember and then ill look, if its that then you should be able to just go walk back in to your body, hopefully" He hoped at least

"Ok" She sat back and closed her eyes and thought, what was the last thing she could remember?

_Lucius … and Voldemort…. _

**Flashback …**

"_Yes, I have enough information Lucius have no fear, take her back now, I will be ready for Saturday now she has been most useful" He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and called in some other men_

_Lucius walked over to Mya and lead her out by the hand, once they reached the edge of the apparition wards when they were sure they were alone Mya bent down and heaved, she was sick what little she had eaten and dry heaved for a few moments after coughing up blood once again. She bent over in the grass not saying a word not crying once she had finished coughing she remained silent and then she collapsed _

**End Flashback**

"I've got it Draco" She said

"Ok, ill go look, keep focusing" He got up and peered out of the door, seeing Lucius watching Mya… they left the Dark Lord… this must be it… they were walking to the apparition point.

"Ok My…" Just keep living it, right ill get you over there… he turned around and she was sleeping…. "NO!!!!"

He went over and lifted her up, gently cradling her he lifted and took her to the door, walking out in to the memory he went to her collapsed body, he watched his father lift her up and apparate away with her, suddenly he was watching himself clean her up, and he felt her becoming lighter. She became transparent in his arms and then drifted to settle back in to her body.

With a gasp they both opened their eyes. Each flung an arm out and felt the other, upon making contact they turned and hugged each other fiercely. Mya began to sob in to Draco's shoulder.

"It's ok baby, I've got you, your home, your safe."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief Alberto and Lucius hugged each other and then went to hug Mya… things were looking up – Mya was awake.

**A.N.** Right I know it's taken an age to write… I have my reasons but I can't be arsed with telling you them all… you don't care lol! Anyway I hope you like! xxx


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N. **Well… here, have another chapter – they wont always be released this close to each other – 2 in 3 days? But I had time, which I'm not going to be having much of soon so I thought I'd get another one done.

**Chapter 20**

Well, things were looking up then next few days, Mya still couldn't get up and about by herself, but she was drinking replenishing potions and getting all her work done in bed, while Draco and Blaise 'helped' her. 'help' consisted of sitting or laying on the bed and telling her jokes, telling her to take it easy and telling her all the gossip she had missed, and of course telling her of Pansy's new mission.

She was pleased that her illness had at least meant that a mission was developed, but still pissed about being ill for so long, the Dark Lord was coming to the Manor to visit in two days, she wanted to have all her work (near enough a months worth) done by then and no one believed she wouldn't. She was constantly sending Blaise and Draco away for the first two days, but they only stayed away for an hour and every time they returned they had run in to either of their fathers and had been told to either bring up a repulsive potion or some food so Mya could keep up her strength, so she had given up on that pretty quickly.

It was her third day in bed, and she was almost done with the work, she had sent Blaise and Draco away and had decided to use the time to get some sleep, surprisingly being in a coma of sorts didn't make her feel well rested at all.

Draco and Blaise had decided after half an hour out side it was defiantly too cold to play any game on a broom, so they moved in to the house. They were just walking to check up with Lucius when they walked in on a house elf talking to Alberto,

"Miss was sleeping, I couldn't wake Miss so she has not had her potion, I is sorry Master"

At this point they burst in to the room asking what was wrong, before waiting for an answer Draco ran from the room and bolted to the stairs taking them two at a time.

"My" He shouted as he ran across the corridor

"Mya" He called when he entered her room

She shot up as the door slammed from the force he opened it at

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern in her eyes evident

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I was just resting, what's going on?"

"I… I was worried, house elf… it doesn't matter I'm sorry" He mumbled

"Draco, what are you talking about?" She asked

"I thought you'd fallen back in to it" He answered just as Blaise came in carrying her potion

"Aww, baby I'm fine, come here" She patted the bed.

Draco walked over and sat while Blaise gave her the potion and exchanged pleasantries with his little sister

"I've done my homework" She told them both once they were comfortable.

"Seriously?" Blaise asked

"Of course, can't be slacking now can we?" She smiled

"Anyway, when are we going back to school?" She enquired

"You want to go back?" Blaise asked sarcastically

"Of course, I've only just caught up, no sense in getting behind again" She replied

"Only you" He shook his head, "I'll ask dad" He said leaving the room

"So, do you want some rest?" Draco asked getting up

"No, I want to talk, can we go for a walk?" She asked

"Do you think you can?"

"Draco, you're my boyfriend, not my dad, just let me get dressed ok?" She told him

"Ok, ill just wait outside" He said getting up

"Fine"

She got up leaving the room and going to her private bathroom she dressed and did her hair, she felt much better after making a little effort with her hair, not that it looked particularly bad but she just felt better after a shower as opposed to the cleaning charms over and over while she was sleeping.

She walked out of her room and went to find her father; she assumed Draco had gone to find Blaise. When she reached her fathers office she couldn't find him, deciding she just wanted to be outside and fir some reason just without Draco she went to the door and the gardens alone.

She found a tree, her tree and sat softly to the floor looking at the sky, she leant against the back of the tree and found a gap between the roots that fitted her back perfectly, she sat and thought about all the time she was sleeping, she still didn't know everything that had gone on and found she felt a loss, like something was missing. She couldn't place it but since she'd woken up something was off with Draco, he was happy she was ok, she could tell that but at the same time he was treating her like she would break at any moment, and it was getting slightly annoying. Suddenly she had a thought.

Dear Diary

Wow it really has been a long time since I wrote here. Well, I'm awake again after a month being lost in my own mind. Draco had to come in and find me, he brought me home again. But now things are weird, like before when we were talking about the house elves and he went all stony with me. It's like he doesn't know how to be around me

I don't know what to do; maybe it will get better with time. I feel like I'm missing something when we are like this, it hurts me physically when I feel like there is something between us.

Blaise told me he barely left my bedside while I was sleeping, he was so worried, apparently he kept telling me over and over how much he loved me. Apparently everyone did, it's so strange but I feel like I've been here forever, I feel like I've known them all and loved them forever, but a part of me just seems to be missing.

I need to talk to Draco, and I know it won't go well unless I do it soon, but right now all I want to do is go out there and find the things I'm missing.

She stopped writing at this point and called Blinky

"Could you please tell my father I am fine, just getting a little air and I will be downstairs for supper if he would eat with me in the little room just off the sitting room please Blinky?"

"I will Miss" Said the little elf popping away

She rolled her quill between her fingers, the words just weren't coming out the way she wanted them to, something was wrong and she couldn't place it, it was annoying her and the way everyone was being was annoying her, the only person treating her normally was Blaise, Blaise? That was it; she could get anything out of her big brother. She began writing again

I think I need to talk with Blaise; he makes me feel sane, not like a glass vase like everyone else. I don't know what's wrong with me, and I don't think anyone wants to tell me if they do but Blaise knows Draco, and for some unknown reason he always knows how I'm feeling and what to say he will help me.

Write soon Mya x

She closed the book and called for the elf again

"Yes Miss anything else Miss needs?" Blinky asked

"Yes, could you take this back to my room for me please Blinky, I called it here but I don't want to send it back, takes energy and I'm feeling al little tired, could you also tell my brother I would like to see him, tell him I'll meet him at the gate to my mothers garden?"

"Yes Miss, right away Miss" Blinky bowed and popped away again

Mya got up and brushed the dirt off her jeans she pulled her pink jumper down and walked slowly along, she looked up and watched the last of the sunset, and she'd missed tea. She didn't feel hungry she hadn't even known she'd been outside for that long, she supposed it didn't matter really. She continued to stroll along, back up the pathway and towards the west gardens where she had arranged to meet her brother.

Blaise was waiting for her when she got there

"My are you ok?" He asked walking over to her when he saw her coming

"Yes, I'm fine, wish people would stop asking me that thought" She sighed

"Sorry, it's just Draco has been looking for you for ages, he's going spare, he went to tell dad and dad just said you were ok, just getting some air and told him he couldn't look for you"

"Oh, great he's going to be happy when I get back" She replied sarcastically

"Yeah, good luck with that" He laughed

"Walk with me?"

"Anything for you baby sister" He put his arm around her

"You know you're not really all that much older than me, what is it like 3 seconds?" She rolled her eyes

"Yeah, but you'll always be my little half pint of a sister" He said pulling her closer to hug her

"Thanks" She said laughing

"Any time half pint, any time"

They walked on for a little while coming to a little grassy hill with another of Mya's favourite trees.

"Sit?" She asked

"Ladies first"

She sighed and smiled sitting gently down again and bringing her knees up and hugging them to her chest looking over at the flowers which were pale in the moon light. Blaise followed her to the floor stretching his legs out in front of him and resting back on his arms.

"So, what's troubling your pretty head then?" He asked

"What's wrong with me Blaise?" She said looking at him

"What? Who said there was something…." He stopped, the look she was giving him just begged him not to lie to her and he found he couldn't no matter how much he had promised his father he wouldn't tell her

"You've lost some memories, I don't know how don't ask me, I wasn't supposed to say anything. You have only lost the early ones I think of when you first began Hogwarts or something we don't know how much is gone, and we don't think we can save them… I'm sorry" He said quietly

"Ok… thanks Blaise"

She moved a little closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder letting it settle in, she was missing something, but that didn't matter right now. She just needed a hug from her big brother, which he obliged her with putting his arm around her shoulder he took her to the ground with him.

"I love the stars" They both said at once

Looking over at each other they smiled and just laid there looking up at the stars, nothing was said, nothing needed to be said they were comfortable and happy with each other.

"I missed you Blaise, even when I didn't know what I was missing, I knew I wasn't complete." She confessed

"I missed you too"

A while later Mya decided to move

"I told dad I'd have supper with him, I better be going. You coming or staying?" She asked him getting up

"I'll come, it's freezing out here, I swear if I stay out much longer the family jewels are going to be in serious danger and mum would never forgive me!" He joked

Mya laughed and pulled him up. They walked up to the Manor not talking much just laughing and joking along with each other until they got to the west entrance.

"You coming up to the sitting room after supper? Draco and Pansy will be in there" Blaise told her

"Time to face the music eh?" She laughed

"Damn right, at least you get to postpone it, I have to go now and get the 'why didn't you tell me where she was?' speech!" He told her

"Come to supper with me n dad if you like, I was going to quiz him and ask him what he was hiding from me, but I don't much feel like it, I just want a quiet supper now"

"You sure I'm not hijacking daddy daughter time?" He mocked

"Stuff you then go get eaten by the wolves!" She said turning her back and heading for the sitting room

"No no! I'll come!" He called following her

She put her arm around him as they walked

"Wuss" She jibed

"Whatever we face we face it together half pint" He said putting his arm on her shoulder.

Supper passed peacefully their fathers obvious happiness at seeing the two of them together and happy was almost laughable. They talked about school and when they would go back, which was tomorrow night as it would be Sunday tomorrow and they could go back to school for the whole week and then it would be Christmas, so all in all it wasn't going to be that long a term. They talked about when they were little, and what they used to do for Christmas and what their plans were this year, as well as what they wanted to do after the year was over. They sat in the sitting room after supper with cups of coco and talked about little things, endless drivel that was unimportant, but at the same time all families know endless bits of rubbish about each other.

By the time they finished it was time for bed and Mya and Blaise walked up to their rooms with a feeling of dread growing with each step. They walked in to Mya's room to find Draco and Pansy asleep on the bed having obviously fallen asleep waiting for them to return. Rather than wake them both with just a look at each other they walked out of the room silently and went to Blaise's room. They both slept in his bed that night, Mya in one of Blaise's T-Shirts and some boxers and Blaise just in his boxers they put on a Floo Disk, and much like a muggle DVD they laid in bed watching it until they both fell asleep, which was about 5 minutes in to the film.

**A.N.** Well, I hope you like it… there will probably be more Mya Draco interaction in the next chapter… I'm in a melancholy mood can you tell?


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N. **Well merry Christmas hope you like

**Chapter 21**

By the time the next morning rolled around Blaise had Mya rapped protectively in his arms and they were both sleeping soundly. Alberto had been in early that morning when Blinky had told him that Mya was not in her room when he asked him to go get her for breakfast at 8.30. He found it so cute he had taken pictures and even invited Lucius to go and look at his babies.

Lucius of course had been straight over the moment he was called for anything to do with Mya. His only comment on the absurdity of the situation being

"For Death Eaters we are going soft my friend" They both laughed at this, and they both knew why… Mya, ever since she was born she had everyone wrapped around her little finger. Even Blaise, he would always put her first in everything even as babies if he was crying and she cried he would be silent until she was seen to. Strange, but then they had always had a special connection, magical twins – no one could explain them.

It was now 9.30 and Blaise and Mya were still sleeping soundly happily even together. Draco and Pansy were both annoyed. Alberto had told them to let both the twins sleep and given them breakfast. Draco just wanted to see Mya, it was the longest they had been apart in, since he could remember her being back and it was killing him.

Mya began to stir at 9.45; her movement instantly woke Blaise, who checked to see if she were ok.

"I'm fine big brother, I think its time we got up though" She yawned

"Yeah, you go shower, ill get one too and we can have breakfast together, any plans for today?" He quizzed her as they both got up and stretched

"Not that I know of, why? You have anything in mind?"

"No, not really just thought it might be nice to spend the morning together before you spend the afternoon sorting things out with Drake n I have to spend the afternoon getting my ear chewed by Pans. What you think?"

"Sure, sounds nice" She smiled and left for her room and a lovely warm shower, the rest had done her the world of good. For some reason sleeping next to her brother had healed her more than she knew sleeping next to Draco would have done last night.

After they showered the twins made it down for breakfast at 10.15, they ate alone in the kitchen talking about the possible things they could do that morning, or what was left of it.

"If you like I can take you to the tree house" Blaise suggested

"Tree house?"

"Yeah, we used to play down there all the time, its ace, but I haven't been down in ages." He said finishing off his pancakes

"Sure, you ready to go now? We can drop by dads office and go down the back way to be sure we escape unnoticed" She smirked

"Yeah, half of me knows not seeing them the moment we woke up means they will only be more pissed when we get back, and the other half of me has missed my sister so much I don't care" He smirked back

"Ok, lets go" She replied standing

They walked quickly down to the study/office area and knocked on the door, receiving permission they entered.

"Morning Bly, My, how are you two today" Their father beamed

"Fine, we are just going to spend the rest of the morning together in the grounds, will you tell Draco and Pansy for us? I know they are probably going insane, but I need this time with my big brother and we will be safe together… at least until those two get their hands on us we will" Mya said rather quickly with her innocent little girl look plastered on

"Oh do I have to? Can't you send Blinky My?" He father requested

"Dad, they will look for us if we do that and you know they will" Blaise pointed out

"Fine, but I swear if I have to tell Draco one more time that he can't look for you he will actually kill me with that Malfoy glare you know"

"Thank you daddy"

"Thanks dad"

"We will see you soon" They chorused and both left the room heading again for the west entrance

They walked down the gardens Blaise telling Mya about how they did this all the time when they were younger, and how they used to run… he even suggested a race but Mya still didn't feel well enough to exert that much energy… or so she said, Blaise was convinced it was just because she didn't want to lose.

They laughed and joked all morning, it was well past noon when they decided as much fun as they were having they really should be getting back for a late lunch and then to talk to their respective other halves.

Mya had had a lovely morning with her brother, and honestly wished it didn't have to end, she was enjoying finding out what she had missed and enjoying the fact Blaise was so open with her and wanted to share it all with her.

When they got back to the house they called back in to tell their father they were home and headed straight to the kitchens for dinner, Mya had another potion to drink with hers, which again was repulsive and they ate together, Blaise telling Mya she needed to tell Draco all that she had told him that morning about how Draco was treating her and how it made her feel. He told her just by telling him he would understand, somehow he knew she didn't want to, and most probably wouldn't.

"My, I know it's hard to trust him" He told her

"I trust him…" She began

"I know you trust him with your life, all you need to do now is trust him with your heart" He told her

"Blaise, its not that it's…."

"It's…." He prompted

"That" She finished

"I just feel… I don't know, like I showed him everything, intentionally or not I still did, and then he went cold, and before we had the chance to sort out the first problem it became more than just that one, and then after that I got called and I just needed him, and yeah he was there but then I got ill, and now… well now he treats me like I'm going to break at any moment, and yeah I know its because he cares but there is such a thing as killing me with kindness… and I don't know how to talk to him, how to tell him what I'm feeling because I don't want to hurt him I just want us to be how we were."

"Tell him that… nothing more, nothing less just that – tell him your scared of hurting him and of how your feeling and that you're scared about your illness too…. Don't say you aren't because I know you are. Just talk to him? Promise me you'll give him the chance to listen?"

"I promise" She conceded

"Right then time to face the music as you put it" Blaise said a little while later on completing his meal

"Yeah I guess… unless you wanna go talk to mum?" She suggested

"Mum? Really… wow you realllly don't wanna talk to him do you? Its not gonna be that bad" He joked

"Please?" She whined

"Just go" He pointed to the door

"Fine" She growled

She walked to the door almost leaving when she turned around but before she could even open her mouth he told her to go or he would hex her. She scowled at him and left.

She walked threw the house and to her room, opening the door with some hesitation she walked in, but it was empty. She checked hers and Blaise's sitting room and went to Blaise's room, but they were all empty. She went in search of Blaise but he had not see Pansy either, he called a house elf and found that Pansy was in the library and that Draco had gone home.

Mya was shocked, he was at his own house, she wondered what that meant, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't good.

She went to tell her father she was going to Draco's and headed to the floo room. She floo'd over to the manor and walked carefully to the lobby. The entire place was huge.

She stood there; she had only been over a few times and didn't really remember her way around. She decided it was better to call a house elf than get lost.

"Alexis" She called out tentatively

"Yes miss" Said the little elf behind her

"Could you take me to Draco's room please?" She asked

The little elf nodded and lead her through the house to Draco's wing and left her outside his bedroom with a bow. She knocked on the door and when she received no answer she opened it tentatively. His room was also empty, when she called Alexis back she told her that Draco was talking with his father and could not be disturbed.

My decided to wait in his room, after thanking the elf and sitting on the bed she was bored, looking over at Draco's night stand she saw a picture of her and him, she didn't even know he'd had one taken, they were in the common room at school, she picked it up and saw one that was behind it was one of her Blaise Pansy and Draco. She saw a leather binder next to them and picked it up.

She was flicking threw the pictures laying on Draco's bed for a few hours when she fell asleep. Time had flown by and she hadn't been home for tea, her father began to worry about her. He floo'd over to Lucius office interrupting the father son chat Draco and Lucius were having. When Alberto found Draco hadn't even see Mya he became more worried about her. Lucius called a house elf, who knew one of the elves had seen her but not what was said. Draco immediately called Marcus Alexis and Hannah.

"Have any of you seen Mya?" He asked

Alexis stepped forward "Yes Master, I lead her to your room like she asked, I is sorry" The little elf said with her head bowed

"Ok, you are dismissed" Draco said already leaving the room to check his room

He ran at breakneck speed to his room and flung open the door to find her laying on his bed fast asleep his heart was racing, the moment he saw her he smiled, his heart slowed down and he breathed easier again.

"She's ok" he told their fathers who had caught up to him they looked in to his room and smiled

"Ill take care of her" He said closing his door

He went over to his bed and looked at her, seeing his photo album he smiled picking it up and putting it back on it's shelf. He gently shook her, waking her so he could put her under the covers. He took off his trousers and shirt and climbed in next to her; she moved over to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry" She murmured

"We can talk later" He told her before drifting off to sleep himself.

**A.N.** Well leave me a review please


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N. Well im back! lol not promising it means a string of updates in a line but i felt like writing again so i thought id get this out while i had the time, busy busy life at the mo! leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 22**

It was 6.30 and the most annoying thing in the world woke Mya and Draco

Buzzzzz

Draco grunted and Mya moved closer to him burring her head in to him

Buzzzzzzz

"Not yet" Draco said his voice thick with sleep

"Sleeping" Said Mya

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The continuous noise finally made them move if only to shut up the offending alarm. They got out of bed and Mya suddenly realised she was at Draco's and that he would most probably want to talk.

"Shit, I better get home, my dad will kill me." She said looking for her shoes and pulling on her jumper

"Its ok he knows you're here and with me, he knows your safe" Draco said sitting up in the bed, making the sheets pool around his waist and giving Mya a wonderful view of that very toned torso.

"Ok, well I have to get back anyway we are going back to school today and I need to pack and get all my work sorted and everything so ill see you later" She was closing in on the door now, just a few more steps and she was away Scott free!

"Hold up there princess" Draco whispered in her ear, he was too bloody fast! He had his arms around her waist and he was breathing gently in her ear, how was it that he knew how to hold her so she couldn't move?!

"Draco I have to go" She insisted.

"No, you don't, we still don't have Monday morning classes you know, and the alarm in here is only set for then because you needed another potion at this time. I figured we could talk this morning before we go back to school what do you think?"

"I really think I should head home and get some breakfast" Downing the potion she grimaced

"Thanks for the potion though" She half smiled

"You know you'll have to talk to me, or be in the same room as me for longer than 10 minuets at some point right?" He asked

"Yes Draco and I will, it's just… I just need to… go" She said wriggling out of his hold, surprised when he let her go

She turned to face him and kissed his cheek

"I'll see you later ok?" She said reaching for the door handle behind her

"Mya I can't just let you go, we haven't spoken in days and now you can't wait to get away from me, what's going on?" He asked with evident concern "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Draco. Just leave it" She said frostily

"But your not though are you, something is wrong I wish you would just talk to me so I can help you" He replied

"Maybe I don't need your help Draco, why don't you just leave things and let me go, I told you id talk to you later quit pushing me all the time its not helping me at all now just leave me alone" She raged at him pulling the door open and slamming it in her wake she marched herself off to the floo room and back home to pack her things.

When she got home her things were already packed, she sat on her bed thinking she probably shouldn't have shouted like that. Before she realised what was happening she was crying, why was she such a fuck up?

She decided to let her feet guide her and go for a walk, she headed towards the west wing, which was fast becoming a haunt of hers, whenever she walked without purpose she ended up there, the rooms seemed to calm her and she found the familiarity of the corridors was pleasing. She headed out of the west entrance without realising which track she was following she ended up down by the tree house and the little river her and Blaise played by as children. She smiled softly to herself climbing in to the little wooden boat by the dock. Pushing off from the side she pulled the ors in and laid back in the boat, immediately getting up and conjuring some cushions to make herself more comfortable and laying back down looking up at the pre dawn sky. The sun was coming up fast and the colours of the sky were changing fast, she was drifting down stream but she didn't really care, she was oddly at peace out in the gardens and wondered if she spent time out here when she was little, maybe in this boat, maybe looking at the sunrise like this with her brother, she found the thought comforting.

She laid there for a long time, thinking about her life, her past and the things that had happened, she had been 'Mya Zambini' for less than a year and yet it felt like her whole life, well she supposed it had been her whole life but she had only known about it for a short time really. She loved her family and she loved her new life but the missing parts of her old life were like holes in her head. It was driving her insane.

She considered what those missing memories might be, and how would she feel if she got them back, would she be a different person, was she different now? Was that why Draco was treating her differently? She considered if those memories would mean anything if she knew what she was missing? Would they be important if she knew what they were? How would she feel if she never got them back?

The sun was fully awake by now and Mya guessed the rest of the world would be following it by now. She sat up in the little boat and laughed at where it had taken her, she was in her mother's gardens; she used magic to moor the boat in another little dock and climbed up on to the bank. Smiling as she walked past one of her favourite trees she made her way back to the house skirting round the house to go back to the west entrance, one more walk threw what she liked to think of as her halls would prepare her for the day.

When she arrived in the kitchen her father embraced her, asking her where she had been.

"In the garden daddy why?"

"I was worried that's all, Lucius was woken by you leaving this morning and went to Draco to enquire as to why you left so early. He fire called me and I've been looking for you ever since" He replied

"Sorry daddy I just needed to think, I went out for a little walk and ended up in my own little world in the boat."

"The boat" He smiled

"You always were one for watching the sun set and rise you used to love the stars too" He smiled fondly

"I still do" She returned his smile and began helping herself to breakfast.

"Well being that you didn't go back to school last night do you want to return this morning?" He asked

"Yes, I'm all packed, ill wake Blaise after breakfast and we can head off" She replied between bites of her toast

"Don't you want to sort things out with Draco before you go?" Her father prodded

"Leave it dad, ill write him a letter or something"

"Now My, come on you owe him more than that"

"Ill go wake Blaise" She said exiting the room

Mya walked in to her brother's room calling his name and Blaise sat up immediately asking what was wrong. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, but today was not the best day for concern apparently. He woke up to his sisters ranting about how annoying it was to be treated like there was constantly something wrong with her and how frustrating it was and blah blah blah.

Blaise bore the brunt of his sisters upset replying only when she was too exhausted to continue "So you didn't speak to Draco then?"

She glared at him and attempted to leave the room, he locked and warded the door with a spell that was simple but that could only be removed by its caster. Many braver men would have considered it a mistake but Blaise knew better. She turned around facing him with fire in her eyes, he ran to the fireplace and took out some floo powder before she could stop him he floo'd to Draco's room sealing the fire with a password so she couldn't leave his room. Draco looked up from his book to find his best friend only wearing boxers standing on the rug in front of his fire laughing.

"Dare I ask?" He drawled

"Oh no you don't, I've just done you a favour!" Blaise interrupted

"Oh have you now, I fail to see how?" Draco answered

"I've just had it in the neck from my sister first thing in the bloody morning for asking what was wrong like I always do when I'm woken up!" He said indignantly

"What?" Draco asked confused

"Look, you're my best mate so ill do you a favour, stop treating Mya like she's made of glass, she needs to get back to herself and your treating her like she is going to break at any moment and its driving her crazy"

"I'm what…?" Draco asked still confused

"Just floo to my room, she is locked in there talk to her, make her tell you she needs to get it off her chest before she explodes at me again!"

"Blai…" Draco began

"I don't want to hear it, talk to her! I'm off for breakfast… Do you have muffins?" He enquired

"Yeah but Blaise?" But it was too late Blaise had already vacated his room on his way to the kitchen.

He picked up the floo powder and headed over to Blaise's room cautiously knowing how absolutely pissed off Mya was going to be at being caged like that, hopefully he could talk her down.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When he appeared threw the fire place he realised he hadn't really thought to get dressed before he went threw and that may have been a better idea if Mya were to hex him using a hex which marred his skin and he were only wearing his boxers… ouch

He looked around until he caught her… near the window… climbing on to the balcony. Shit

"Mya" He called

"You really will go to extra ordinary lengths to avoid this conversation wont you" He chuckled pulling her back in with a quick unspoken 'acio'

"For fucks sake Draco I just don't like being caged in like this now let me out" She demanded

"I think this is supposed to get us to talk, I cant get out anymore than you can – your brother just told me to come over not how to get out" He told her

"Well you're an idiot then aren't you" She seethed

"Well I'm sure you think I'm an idiot… not for coming over to see you though, so come on, tell me what's going on?" He prodded her

"I'm not in the mood to talk about this now Draco so you will just have to shut up and help me figure out a way to get out of here"

"I know a way out of here, but I don't want to leave just yet"

"What do you mean you know the way out" She said standing from the bed

"I know the secret ways in and out of most rooms in your house, me and Blaise have been best friends since we were little remember?"

"THEN LET ME OUT!!!" she demanded walking threateningly towards him

"Not until we talk, now I'll start you off, your annoyed at me for being over protective… continue" He began

"I don't want to talk about this now!" She insisted

"Well I do" He countered

"Well I want doesn't always get Draco!" She snapped

"You forget I'm a Malfoy" He drawled

"Will you shut up! Leave me alone, help me get out of here and leave me alone!" She raged at him

"No, now there's the one thing I cant and wont do for you, I wont ever leave you alone Mya" He said calmly

"Go" She instructed in a low tone

"No" He replied just as calmly

"I said get out"

He didn't move, he just continued to look at her

"Draco just leave" She almost pleaded

"I can't, I love you" He answered

With that she flew towards the door, he side stepped and caught her in his arms she began smacking him, hitting his chest pushing at him trying to hurt him so he left her and let her go. She smacked him for a while but he didn't move, she wasn't hurting him she was wearing herself out she slumped against him and cried. She told him she was sorry.

Sorry for everything.

She told him how scared she was of her illness, and how scared she was of him, and them and what they were becoming. She told him her fears about the plans the Dark Lord had for them and how she was scared of how distant he had become and how being treated like she was going to break at any second wasn't helping her. She told him she knew about the missing memories, to which he replied 'Blaise is so dead' and then hugged her and told her it was going to be ok, he told her they would figure it out together and he was going to be there to help. He apologised for treating her like glass and making her feel worse.

They sat on Blaise's bed for a while talking about all the little things they hadn't told each other in the last few days. Mya told him of her new forming relationship with Blaise and Draco found he felt better knowing the two of them could get along without him so he could leave her with him and not feel guilty.

Mya told Draco although she had missed him she enjoyed spending time with her family and it was important to her to get to know them better. They talked until 10 when Blaise came up and opened the door tentatively.

"Now listen My… I'm sorry but it needed to be done" He said looking at the two of them laying on his bed smiling at him

Mya smacked him up the side of the head and told him never to do anything like that again… and 'well done' they all laughed and went down to the main hall where both their fathers were waiting to floo them back to Hogwarts for the last week of term.

"Well are you ready to face the world?" Alberto asked

"The question is, are they ready for us?" Mya answered with a cheeky smile

"No one ever could be darling" Lucius answered for them laughing

They Floo'd back to Hogwarts after Mya had taken her final repulsive potion in the entrance hall being that she left it in her room hoping no one would notice. They arrived in the headmasters office preceded by Lucius and followed by Alberto.

Their fathers did not give the headmaster much time to question them and sent them on their way before going themselves leaving the headmaster in a flutter.

They made their way to the dungeons to the head boy and girl rooms and then to the common room with Blaise so he could go meet Pansy and then they all met up out side Snape's office to inform him of their return.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The three students return to school was nothing short of sensational; half the younger years had thought them dead on some evil Death Eater mission no less. The other half had been sure that they would not return, most likely been called by Voldemort to the fold most presumed.

Only Harry had actually seen her, he of course believed her ill, and thought Draco and Blaise had the same thing, his relationship with Pansy had developed in that time, nothing past friendship obviously but still they had a connection, he trusted her. Of course as with previous situations no one believed Harry, only Ron, Ginny and a handful of Gryffindor's believed him, mainly because the rumour mill was working overtime and the theories of death or top secret missions gone wrong were so much more exciting and impressive to gossip about, Harry had given up on scolding people in to believing him and Pansy had never tried, she was 'way to distressed to care what other people thought' as she'd told Harry many times when he questioned her, each time making him feel as though he were in the wrong for worrying about that, giving her licence to assure him it was 'ok, he was just worrying about his friend too'

Reunited again the foursome went to the Great Hall for breakfast, walking in like they hadn't just returned from a severe illness, of course only one of them had anyway but they walked in as if it was just another day. Suddenly the Great Hall seemed full of bee's everyone began whispering at the same time, coming up with new scenarios now that the 'dead on a mission' was clearly out of the question. The new theory, which was to spread threw Hogwarts like wildfire later that day was the recruitment theory… they were back to get more students on Voldemorts side!

The four friends sat in their 'usual' place at the centre of the Slytherin table and began to eat, both Draco and Blaise keeping an eye on Mya, who sat between them. They talked amiably between themselves and answered only a few friends questions, Draco and Blaise cowing the stupid gossip mongers before they even dared ask questions with only a look. They ate their fill and got up from the table exiting the Great Hall just as Harry Ron and Ginny walked in. Pansy had sent Harry and owl that morning to let him know that they had returned, just as she had sent him an owl to tell him they were awake. She asked him to ensure there was no scene in the Great Hall and told him to meet Mya later in private. Well now was the time to see if he could be just that little bit Slytherin and keep his emotions in check for just a while.

"Mya, good to see you've returned to health" He smiled at her

"Thanks" She puzzled, that wasn't very Harry at all

"You too, Malfoy and Zambini" He gestured

"Potter" They both inclined their heads in thanks the way pureblood manors dictated after all they were nothing if not shining examples of pureblood boys

"Have a nice day" He inclined his head once more at Pansy and entered the Great Hall in one swift movement everyone's eyes darting elsewhere as if the entire Hall had not just watched the exchange with baited breath.

"What the hell was that" Blaise asked when they were far enough away from the Great Hall that they were sure not to be over heard.

"Well if you ask me that was not Harry Potter, and I should know" Mya said quietly pondering the strange situation, as soon as she'd seen the three she expected to be charged at and hugged.

"If you ask me that had Pansy Parkinson written all over it" Draco smirked

Pansy was walking quietly next to the three, as they all stopped and turned to look at her she smiled sheepishly and tried to look innocent.

"Alright" She said when she received three almost identical glares.

"You two have both spent too much time with him" She pointed from the twins to Draco who smiled appreciatively catching the two almost Malfoy glares just before they turned to looks of confusion

"Yes that was me, I knew how Potter would react if he saw you and I knew you wouldn't want that, so I told him this morning you were back and to say what I'd written on my letter if he wanted to meet you in your rooms later tonight."

"What letter?" Blaise bristled

"The owl I sent him this morning" Pansy said in a resigned tone, she knew Blaise would get cranky the moment this came out

"Oh, do you send Potter owls on a regular basis do you?" Blaise asked almost conversationally only a hint of the anger behind it came threw

"Yes I do, we can't meet up to talk all the time so we've been owling back and forth for a while now." Pansy replied

"Oh, well that's nice… isn't that nice Draco… Mya… don't you think that's nice?" Blaise fumed

"We can't talk about this here" Pansy insisted

"I'll talk wherever I bloody well please" Blaise shouted

"Oh fine, be pissed off, don't give me a chance to explain be a bloody idiot for all I care, we are going to be late for class and being that its your first one back I wouldn't advise skipping" Pansy scowled and walked down the corridor

"Blaise, you're a twat sometimes" Mya huffed and scowled at her brother

"What are you having a go at me for?" He was outraged

"Yeah My, come one it's weird" Draco said looking down at her

"Oh you're both idiots I don't know why I bother" She shrugged Draco's arm off her shoulder and walked after Pansy towards their first class


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The first day back turned out to be a long one and Mya felt more tired than she let on, knowing if the boys found out she was tired they'd probably be carrying her back to her dorm and not letting her walk to dinner. She sat at the table not eating much, the Great Hall was very noisy and somehow in her time at home she'd managed to forget that.

Forgetting things was going to become normal though isn't it? She thought to herself.

She wondered what memories had been lost… what if they were important.

She pushed the food across her plate again. She wanted to know what exactly had happened and no one seemed to want to tell her, she was pretty sure no one had told Blaise… knowing she would have it out of him in a second. She smiled fondly after thinking of the secrets she'd forced out of him in the past.

Hang on?

The facts seemed to be mounting up here… something had changed. She remembered a hell of a lot more about her childhood. Why would that happen? She was supposed to have lost memories not gained them.

She pushed the food a little further around her plate looking down at what used to be mashed potato and carrots and gravy and now just looked like slop, cold slop. She put her fork down. She wasn't hungry anyway.

Blaise and Draco were talking next to her and Pansy was no where in sight. She couldn't stay here with all this noise if she was going to work out what the hell people weren't telling her. She stood up abruptly and turned around walking briskly out of the Great Hall.

Behind her Blaise and Draco stopped talking and both looked at her plate, there was barely anything missing… she'd been pushing food around since dinner began. Draco scolded himself for not paying more attention and moved to get up.

"Maybe she just needs sometime to think" Blaise told him

"She's not eating, she's been quiet all afternoon, something's wrong she didn't even say anything about the sprouts… you know she loves them." Draco replied concern etched in to his face

"Yeah, she didn't even have one… but maybe give her half an hour, maybe she can talk some sense in to Pansy or something. I wanna know what's going on there!" Blaise gritted out getting more agitated as he thought about it.

"Yeah, ill leave her for a while I guess" Draco mused, relaxing back in to his seat.

Mya went straight to the Head Girl's dorm; she lay down on her, bed her mind was buzzing. What the hell had happened, she was trying to remember what it was that she was supposed to have lost. A pointless exercise she realised but she couldn't understand how losing more recent memories would have brought others to the surface.

_Dear Diary _

_Hey… its me as usual feeling a little glum, first day back today was pretty ruff going, and I'm really tired which is more than just a little annoying. Can't work out what's wrong with my memory, I remember things from when I was younger like they were last week… and it only just occurred to me, I didn't really spend a lot of time thinking about it when I first found out I didn't focus on trying to remember, although I didn't try now either. _

_This is so weird!_

_The thing is I don't really remember not knowing things about my family, did I always have the knowledge but it was just locked in my brain? Was it always there and now I've had this 'illness' its coming back like it was knocked lose from wherever it was being kept? _

_Is that what the DL was doing? Trying to knock those memories out? I know dad wanted me to remember stuff and so did bear. Neither of them could have done that to me… maybe he did it for them?_

_Why are all these images just filtering through my brain now, I've been better for a while now. Why the fuck wont someone tell me what the fuck is going on!? This is giving me a fucking headache now! _

_What could do this; there are no spells that are that specific there are only… potions… Sev_

Coming to the conclusion that she didn't give a shit how she was going to get answers from the man she stood up and stormed out of her dorm. She marched her way to the potions lab, where Sev was normally found most nights after tea, which was just finishing and found it empty. She continued on the corridor, berating herself for how long it took her to figure out something was wrong.

Pansy walked in to the Great Hall towards the end of dinner and sat down in her usual seat. She refused to look at Draco and Blaise but she want going to let the world know they had fallen out, she wasn't a Gryffindor after all.

"Pans I know your pissed but have you seen My?" Draco asked her

"No" She replied evenly

"Oh, she kind of walked off while we were talking about what happened this morning, and I know this isn't the place before you scream at us, but we assumed she'd gone to find you, she hasn't eaten much either, I'm a little worried" Draco confessed

"You are always worried. She's probably in her dorm, how long has she been gone?" Pansy asked knowing more than the boys about how much today had really taken it out of her friend.

"I don't know, I suppose I should check on her." Draco shrugged, not wanting to be annoying and over protective again.

"She's probably sleeping" Pansy said

"Why would she be sleeping its not even half seven yet?" Blaise cut in

"Pans, are you covering for her? Where is she?" Draco asked ignoring Blaise's comment as Pansy hadn't acknowledged it either.

"No I'm not covering, honestly I haven't seen her, but she was tired so she might have gone to bed"

"She said she was feeling fine" Blaise said

"Pansy how do you mean tired?" Draco asked

"Tried like today's taken it out of her that's all" Pansy had resigned herself to being in trouble today why not take a bit more

"What? She said she felt fine! Why wouldn't she say if she was tired? We went out for a walk around the lake earlier; I should never have suggested it!" Draco fumed to himself

"That's probably why she didn't say, she probably had a nice day but she's just tired now, just because it tired her out doesn't mean she wouldn't have wanted to do it and you holding her back and mollycoddling her will only annoy her Drake you need to calm down." Pansy replied calmly

"Calm down, the girls not eating properly, she's lying to me. She was barely talking this afternoon, and she seems bothered by something but wont tell me what" I have reasons to be worried he glared at her

"Then go check on her" Pansy sighed resigned to the inevitable

"I will" Draco huffed.

"I'll come with you" Blaise chimed in after watching the exchange

"I think you should stay and sort your life out mate" Draco said before grabbing his bag and walking out, knowing Blaise was glaring daggers at his back.

Reaching the office Mya knocked once and entered when told she could. Severus eyebrow shot up when he saw her.

"What can I do for you?" He asked her as soon as she'd shut the door and sat down.

"You can tell me what's going on" She replied evenly

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about…" Severus began

"Cut the bullshit Sev" Mya interrupted glaring at him in a way that even Lucius would be proud of.

"What do you know?" he asked resigned to his fate… Alberto was going to _kill_ him

"I've lost memories, but I've gained others, I wanna know if the DL did this o purpose because Lucius and my dad couldn't?" She asked

"You weren't supposed to lose memories"

"So this was on purpose then"

"You had a mind block; they are hard to dissolve with potions alone unless you begin the process with physical magic and then move on to potions. The only problem being that the DL as you put it got a little too excited by all the information you held about Potter and left some legions we believe on your memories."

"What does that mean?" She asked

"The memories are still there, they are just damaged and you can't read them, there are potions to help with repairs but they have been deemed too risky. I'm sorry"

"Why are they risky?"

"They can if brewed incorrectly impair your cognitive function, they could do nothing, or you could react to them badly possibly resulting in death."

"If brewed incorrectly?"

"Yes"

"Then why haven't you started brewing them?" Mya asked looking a little bewildered

"Your father says he would rather have you like this than risk losing you again" Severus looked tired like he had fought this fight more than once and normally it was him on the fighting for it side.

"I don't care… get to work, I trust you. I want you to do it"

Draco reached the Heads dorm and walked in; going to Mya's room he knocked and entered not seeing her anywhere. He looked at the bed… shed been here the sheets were ruffled. He saw the book laid on the bed, scanning the entry he became more worried, getting to the last word he stood up and marched in the same direction he was pretty sure she went in.

"Sev" Draco called walking straight in to the office

"My my I am popular today" Severus sarked

"Yeah sure, I'm looking for Mya" Draco blurted

"She is not here" Severus pointed out the obvious

"Have you seen her" Draco asked

"Yes, she left about five minutes ago"

"Why was she here?" Draco questioned

"I think you should ask her, now if you don't mind I have work to do." Severus said briskly

Draco left going back to the Head dorms hoping to catch Mya there. He wondered what she had asked Sev, what had he told her and why wouldn't he tell him? He reached the dorms and muttered the password walking in pleased to see Mya sat on the sofa cuddled under a blanket reading a book.

"Hey you" She said smiling

"Hey" He replied

"Been looking everywhere for you" He said moving her so he could sit with her leaning on him

"Really, why?" She asked yawning and putting her book down shifting so she was just snuggling him.

"Pansy said you were tired, and you didn't eat much at dinner, something's been bugging you all day and I intend to get it out of you, tickle torture or not your choice" He said hoping he sounded serious but light hearted too so he wasn't been overprotective boy again

"Well if it's the only way to get your hands all over my body ill take the tickling, otherwise…" She looked up at him smiling deviously

He smirked "Mya… you know you can't look at me like that and expect me not to want to ravish you right here"

"Maybe I want you to" She countered biting her lip

Draco groaned she knew exactly how to get him. Crashing their lips together and pulling her up so their bodies were flush together he forgot completely about getting anything out of her and concentrated more fully on getting her out of that pesky clothing…

They enjoyed both passion and love that night and both slept soundly sated and naked on the couch.

Mya was the first to wake the next day and pealing herself away from Draco she noted that there was a blanket around them and that the fire had gone down making it a little chilly. She put the blanket around Draco and went to shower; she had things to do today.

It was still early but being that she had put Harry off meeting her yesterday telling him she was tired she had to make that up by having an early breakfast by the lake with him. She dressed and left the room leaving a note to let Draco know where she was and putting a spell on the sofa to make it vibrate if he wasn't up soon. They had classes after all.

**A.N.** Well there we go… leave me a review… we might be looking at more frequent updates for a while


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N.** Well… here we are again so soon – this chapter is dedicated to alwayswright – as she is always giving me pointers as to what the readers need to know about the story… this chapter is for you… as you inspired me to write it! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 26**

Mya walked down to the lake with a spring in her step. She was feeling well this morning and she couldn't explain it to the world. She sat under a tree and waited for Harry Potter, he was bringing breakfast for them both, and she was trying to think of ways to make this meeting short. Pulling out her diary she wrote a new entry.

_Dear Diary _

_Ok so I'm getting more and more confused by the 'new' memories that keep coming back to me. I suppose they aren't new, but old. Apparently the block was put on my memories so that I didn't feel the pain of transition to my muggle parents and so if I had to go to Hogwarts before I knew about my new family then I wouldn't recognise Draco and Blaise. _

_That makes sense to me, and apparently the __reason my memory is coming back to me in dribs and drabs is due to the block being slowly being eaten away by potions. That this is all happening in my brain makes me feel slightly uncomfortable. Sev tells me that there should be no ill effects and he has never heard of any problems caused by the potions he gave me when I was back home. _

_I wondered why it had taken so long to take effect, and Sev rambled on about different chemicals and reactions and the strength of the block and blah… apparently it takes different times in different brains… so that kind of made sense too. _

_Then there are the memories, which make more sense every time I get a new 'batch' as I have been referring to them. They kind of come in waves; it kind of makes me dizzy and tired and I have to sit for a while after but so far its been ok. _

_As for what I remember, that's the fun part… its like being in a pensive, I remember everything; Christmas's, birthdays which were brilliant, exactly the way Blaise described. I remember mine and Draco's real first kiss… which made me smile for a whole hour threw History of Magic yesterday, but I was able to enjoy it more after talking to Sev and finding out what was going on, I really need to tell Draco what's going on but I don't know how… maybe I should suggest another walk around the lake? I don't know, I don't want him worrying about me really but I know me not telling him yesterday will only mean he will be crabby this morning especially when he gets that note and realises he wont be able to see how much I eat at breakfast and he cant ask me about what was bugging me yesterday. I suppose me distracting him last night was a bit bad of me, but I didn't want that conversation right then. _

_I got more memories in my sleep last night, at least two batches worth, ones of me and Blaise running around the manor, I think we were about 4, it was the nicest thing in the world. We were so free and so young and innocent we just ran in to ever room playing and laughing and just being kids… I've never felt better about it all. I am so happy - t__here more all the time, it's so great I can't believe it. I feel like they are really my family now. Before I didn't understand my relationship with my dad, I just felt like I knew him, it was like the relationship I just sank in to because it felt right. Now… well I know why I'm closer to him than mum, he was always there, he was the one I went to for everything even when I was a baby. I feel so happy its scaring me! _

_I have to go but ill write more soon _

_Mya x_

Harry approached carrying a basket; he sat beside her just as she placed her journal down.

"Hey" He greeted smiling warmly and hugging her

"Hi" She said hugging him back gently

"How are you feeling?" He asked releasing her and sitting back opening the basket and offering her breakfast

"Oh I feel much better this morning; you know its just long days tire me out." She admitted

"I'm sure" He grinned eating his toast.

"I hear you came to my house with no escort while I was ill… how very brave Mr. Potter" She joked

"Well, I had to see you, and Pansy was with me… so that's kind of an escort"

"Nice to see you missed me" She laughed hitting him playfully.

"Well I did honestly. I don't think I could have got threw it without Pansy" He smiled

"Really?" She enquired

"Yeah, you know I think I'm seeing your point… Slytherin or not Pansy was really great with me and she is a good friend to have." He said seriously

"Is that going to be your apology?" She laughed

"Yeah I guess I am trying to say sorry for tarring them all with the same brush… I'm not saying I'm going to be hugging Malfoy next week but I think I could learn to be more than civil with him… if he's anything like Pansy that is" He blushed

"Well… he's not a girl… but he is great… and I love him more than I could express… I would appreciate it if you gave him and my brother a chance you know" She prodded this was working out brilliantly

"Yeah, from what I've heard Blaise sounds brilliant too… Pansy talks about him a lot…" He laughed "She talks about all three of you a lot… she told me loads of little stories. It was nice you know… to get to know her better. I suppose we… probably more me and Ron than you really… have judged them all wrong for years… you know just seeing the supposed 'Death Eaterness'" He grinned

"Well yeah… but I saw that too… but if your willing I'm sure we could build some bridges… what do you think?" She enquired gently

"I think I'd be up for that" He told her

She smiled brightly and then looked at the time. They had been out here for a while and first classes were due to start in fifteen minutes.

"We'd better get off… We've got potions first" She said

"Sure… can I walk you?" He asked offering her a hand to get up. She took it smiling (at least on the outside) and walked up to the castle with him laughing about what silly things Ron had done while she was ill.

When they arrived at potions Draco and Blaise were already there waiting for her. She said goodbye to Harry and hello and goodbye to Ron and went over to them. The look in Draco's eye told her he was indeed annoyed by what she had done but she smiled and kissed his cheek anyway. She said good morning to her brother and waited quietly for Sev to open the door. He did so only a few moments later ordering them all inside and putting directions on the board for them to follow.

Shortly after he did so he moved over to Mya, Draco and Blaise's table.

"Miss. Zambini may I request your presence a moment in my office?" He asked pointedly

"Of course Professor, is this in reference to the extra potions I requested?" She asked

"Yes, if you would follow me" He replied quietly

"The rest of you continue with your potion, any problems and points will be deducted this is an easy potion to brew and I don't want my dungeon smelling of bat dung for the next six weeks due to stupid incompetents" He deadpanned looking at the Gryffindor's mostly

Mya followed him out of the room knowing from the look on Draco's face that the fact he didn't know what had been said yesterday and now something was happening without him was only making him more pissed off she smiled somewhat sheepishly and left.

When she got to the office Severus closed and warded the door behind them. He told her that he had begun the process and that it would only take a week to brew the potions but that she needed to talk to her father before he would give them to her.

She argued that if her father didn't want her to have them before what was it that was supposed to change his mind, but eventually conceded the point that Severus would be killed if he gave them to her without consent of her parents.

"You are going home on Friday anyway are you not, for Christmas Break?" He asked

"Yes, I know it's only a few days… I honestly can't wait" She gushed

"How much has come back to you so far?" He asked again

"More and more all the time, they come in batches… but they are coming more and more frequently now… I'm even living them in my sleep. Is it supposed to happen like that?"

"Yes, that seems normal, the speed they return simply implies that the block on them is being broken down quickly and freeing more of your memories up. The fact that they are in effect being unlocked should mean that you feel them at the forefront of your mind mainly because they are foreign or 'new' to you at least. That means that if you meditate and focus on remembering them in sequence then you should be able to break down more of the block and get more of the memories back in chunks that make sense to you." He said

"Oh, that sounds better, at the moment its kind of random as to what I'm getting" She admitted

"Ok… I thought you would say that, I've prepared a room for you just in here…" He said leading her to his private quarters "I assumed since you had not told Draco yet he would be annoyed… his look gave him away when I told you I wanted to speak to you" She smiled again sheepishly

"I was going to tell him when I got it all sorted in my own mind" She defended

"Yes… anyway, you have free period next do you not?" He enquired

"Yes… then lunch" She told him

"Well I have forth years after this class and then I shall come to check on you and retrieve you for lunch" He told her.

"Ok, what do I need to do?" She said sitting down on the mat he had provided her in the small room which was simply bare… clearly he used this room for meditation too.

"You need to focus on what it is you want to do. Obviously you can't focus on what it is you don't remember so you have to empty your mind and simply let the thoughts come to you. Do not chase them, that is a race you will never win. Just allow the memories to wash over you and let yourself breathe calmly and take them in… if you get to the right level within yourself as you did when we studied meditation before… if you remember then this should be easy for you. After all – I know you're a natural." He smiled

"Ok, thanks Sev" She smiled

"I will be getting back to class now" He told her closing the door behind her and walking back to teach the last hour of potions.

Thankfully no one had destroyed anything and everyone's potion looked almost exactly the right colour which shocked him, although technically it shouldn't have, this was an easy potion after all.

He went to his desk and began marking essays; looking up his eyes met with Draco's… he could free the anger leaking out of the blonde and knew he was in for it at the end of this lesson. He glanced to Blaise and saw almost an identical look on his face. He looked over to where his eyes knew Miss Parkinson should be and found her absent from the room entirely. Something was wrong there.

When the lesson ended he ordered them to pack up quietly and leave the room. He knew he didn't need to ask Draco and Blaise to remain behind because they would anyway 'interrogation time' he thought ironically… who was the teacher here? He laughed to himself

"What the hell is going on?" Draco asked as soon as Blaise shut the door and warded it behind the last student

"Mr. Malfoy…" Severus began

"Cut the Mr. Malfoy bullshit Sev" Draco interrupted

"Fine, Draco, it is not my place to tell you the whereabouts of Miss Zambini, if she wanted you to know she would have told you herself" He said calmly knowing he only going to make Draco madder but there was nothing else to be done

"That's my sister; I have the right to know where she is!" Blaise seethed

"She is your sister, not your property Mr. Zambini now, I have a class to teach… and I need you two to leave. I believe this matter is best left until later, Mya will be in her afternoon lessons and I want not a word about it in public or private Draco, you will act normal, she will tell you when she works this out for herself, do not push her… she is very fragile at this time and I don't think even she knows how fragile she is… I do not want her in the hospital wing and I can promise you if you scream and shout at her that is where this will end up! Now… out of my classroom before I give you both detentions!" He barked

**A.N.** Ok there we go… lights cigarette I feel better now… hope you like… please review! xxx


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N. **Well here we go again, this chapter took me a while to finish of… but I'm still not sure I like how I did it… let me know R&R

**Chapter 27**

Dear Diary,

Thoughts flew around my head, I have no idea why I remember the things I do, but they all seem important. Snape was right once I focused I could just unravel a lit of things, I know they are locked in my memory and now I can access them but I wanted to right down a few things, that different people told me, I feel like the last few weeks before my parents sent me to live with the Grangers was really just about them preparing me for if I never went back, the things they told me at the time made no sense; but now… well now I think they were just things they thought would lead me right I guess… knowing them as I do now I suppose it was about making me find the truth if things went wrong and they could never claim me, I think it was my dads way of making me find him.

His expression as he said things to me in that last week, it was always pained. I almost understand it now… then I was confused, I thought he was ill until they finally told me. He said right before he placed the block "Don't let your past dictate who you are but let it be part of who you will become" Ironic how I wouldn't remember it, but now I think about it he was telling me it for now. My dad, the foreword thinker… he told me the answer so many years ago. All this worrying I've been doing, thinking how I'm different and did they want me to change? It makes me laugh, I'm so much like him even if he didn't take me threw most of my teenage years he's always been there, that voice in my head telling me to do better, try harder, telling me it was ok when I felt sad, telling me there was something better out there, I think that probably why I didn't off myself when I was with the Grangers, I knew he was out there and that he loved me, even if I didn't 'know' him. Oh it's so complicated but it does make sense to me some how.

Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade, Scars Last Forever… I used to think all my scars made me who I am. But they don't, looking at them now in this scabby room Snape calls a meditation room, they don't. They are my fault, well most of them at least and I make me who I am; I don't need anyone to define me. I feel a sense of relief like I haven't known since all this fucked-up-ness began. Oh there is so much to get down and Snape will be back soon, I remembered something strange, the day my father told me he was sending me away we were talking about me being sent away from Draco, I was so mad… I screamed at him afraid I would forget Draco and find someone else, and break his heart, and mine. He told me if we were meant to be we would find each other again. I told him I wouldn't take the chance… he said "If you're taking chances know the chance you take; a broken hearts a high price to pay yes, but absence makes the heart grow fonder." I stood there looking at him like he was the biggest idiot on the planet. I fixed my cold glare on him and told him he was breaking my heart. He told me that his heart was breaking at the thought of losing me and if there was any other way… I just looked at him and said it didn't matter I resigned myself to losing everyone I loved and told him how he couldn't do this if he loved me, so really my heart wouldn't break from losing the ones I loved, I told him you couldn't lose something you've never had. His voice broke half way threw telling me he loved me when I told him "My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with"

Looking back on it now I think I did break his heart that day; harsh as it sounds I didn't care, I was a spoilt child and I had just had to say goodbye to the boy I'd loved since we could talk, and my brother, my best friends all three of them. I can still see their faces, the pain of that day feels new and raw even though I know it was years ago.

The last thing I did before leaving that garden, my garden was go down to my favourite tree and carve a message to myself, I don't know why I did it, I suppose I always meant to go back and find it. I know I will check when I go home; I want to see if it's there. I think I'll get it tattooed somewhere.

A prayer for the wild at heart kept in cages

Such as simple message but it's mine.

I have to go now, Snape's here time for lunch

Write more later

Mya x

"How did you do?" Severus asked with a knowing glint in his eye

"You've spent too much time around Dumbledore" She smirked at his horrified expression

"Would you like me to remove house points for your cheek?" He glared

"Asking me? Defiantly too much time around the old coot" She laughed

"Why you!"

"Never mind, thanks Sev don't worry I wont tell anyone how nice you really are" She laughed at his expression sauntered down the corridor with him

"Mya, you will be the death of us all" He said shaking his head

"I know, I'm running out of space on my little finger with all the people wrapped around it" She giggled

"Oh dear Merlin, your back!" He feigned in horror

"Back and ready for action" She smiled before walking in to the Great Hall and taking her seat between the two boys she loved, smiling and kissing them both on the cheek.

"Can I speak with the two of you later?" She enquired

"Yes!" They both answered hurriedly

"Oh good" She laughed "I have news!" She smiled and began to eat the largest plate of dinner either of them had ever seen her consume.

After Dinner the three went to Defence against the Dark Arts, and were bored out of their minds. Mya cast a 'notice me not' spell around all three of them and put up a ward so no one could hear them as well.

"I'm bored" She announced

"Evidently" Draco drawled

"Where's Pansy?" She asked

"I don't know, I haven't seen her all day" Blaise answered looking slightly concerned

"Ok cover for me then" She said

She got up and walked out of the room without announcing anything to the teacher, that left a whole new set of problems for Draco and Blaise both of whom were astounded, but quickly covered with 'she was going to be sick', which gave leave for Draco to go and see what the hell she was playing at.

When he caught up to her he quizzed her on where she was going, she answered him simply with; 'to find Pansy' He followed her to the common room and then up to the girls dorms. At this point Mya told him to wait in the common room so he went back down stairs and sat, waiting for the two girls.

They appeared a short while later smiling, Pansy looked as though she had a weight lifted off her shoulders since the last time he had seen her. Mya quickly explained the Harry situation to Draco who apologised for being an ass and they all sat chatting as they had decided it was pointless going to class now, they were just waiting for Blaise to come back. Mya said when he did they could go to the room of requirements, wherever that was and she had a lot to tell them. It seemed like Blaise was taking years to arrive back in the common room Draco thought, he knew it hadn't even been an hour but he wanted so badly to know what was happening with Mya it was hard not to run to Blaise's class and drag him out.

Snape walked in to the common room signalling the end of that period and Blaise's imminent arrival.

"I was informed you departed Defence Against the Dark Arts, are you ok?" He enquired looking at Mya

"I was feeling a little bit sick was all, don't worry I'm fine now" She said sweetly

"Your act only works on an audience you know" He said shaking his head and leaving again just as Blaise walked in

'_Here we go…'_ thought Mya

"We are going to talk now" Mya announced standing and leading them threw the many winding corridors and a few secret passageways to the Room of Requirements.

Pacing the floor three times outside she thought to herself what she needed, a nice room to tell them my secret in; comfortable sofas. The door appeared much to the surprise of the other three Slytherin's and she invited them in, telling them what the room did and receiving interested looks in return. They all sat down on one sofa and looked at her; she looked pensive and remained standing.

"Ok, where to start, erm… ok, Blaise I wanna say this to you 'I'm not broke but you can see the cracks then I see you standing there wanting more from me and all I can do is try.'" His eyes widened but before he spoke she continued

"Draco, I miss you. Body and soul so strong it takes my breath away" His eyes opened wider and he stood up

"Last but not least Pansy, It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

With that she sat down on the comfortable sofa opposite the one the three were occupying, since Draco had reassumed his seat as was sitting staring at her now.

"How much do you remember?" Draco asked

"Everything" She answered simply

"Everything except what I lost when I was ill, but Sev is making some potions to try and make sure I get them back" She said carefully

"Wow" Blaise said

"No kidding" said Pansy, who was now holding Blaise's arm again having made up on the way here after Blaise apologized for being an idiot on hearing the Potter situation.

"Ok, well this is great news My, I'm thrilled, as I'm sure dad will be when you tell him" Blaise smiled "We will be going now, I need to make up with my girl properly" He said hugging his sister.

"Ok" She said looking back at Draco

Pansy and Blaise left after hugging Mya, closing the door quietly and leaving Mya alone with Draco, her eyes drifted back to him.

"Draco, you know I love you right? Enough to kill for you, or to die for you, enough to live the rest of my days without seeing you again if you had chosen to forget me and enough to spend the rest of my life with you, if you chose to stay." She said calmly looking directly at him.

"I do now" He said standing

"You remember everything?" He said trying to understand what that actually meant for them

"Yes" She repeated

"Well, what does that mean?" He asked

"It means that I remember loving you before I understood what love was, it means I remember 'you hurt I hurt'…" She said putting her hand over his heart the way they did when they made that promise when they were 6 "It means I know how much I love my brother, and Pansy and my dad, and your dad"

"It means I know how much I love you, it means I know why" She answered quietly

He looked at her smiling and stood up walking over to her he held her close to him and looking down in to her eyes he said "Well, that's something I think we should celebrate Miss Zambini, after all it's not every day your soul mate finds out why they love you" with that he kissed her soundly memorizing everything about that mouth again delving deeper needing to taste her so badly.

Suddenly a bed appeared in the room, and the lights dimmed, Draco walked her backwards towards it and they gently flopped down on to the soft mattress, not breaking the contact at all.

**A.N.** Well… I hope you like – this is supposed to explain things to you… does it? Lol review n let me know? x


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N. **You can be grateful that my life sucks enough for me to no longer want to sleep at 4am and that's why I'm writing this. My reasons? My housemates are utter arseholes, who treat me like shit – are seriously abusive and haven't let up for so long while I tried to sleep that now that they are sleeping I find myself not being able to, cant relax coz they have been making such fucking noise for the last 6 or so hours that every time I did they made a banging noise and shit me up… now I cant let go! That's enough of my ranting tho, on to the chapter

**Chapter 28**

The last few days of the school term went smoothly, with no interruptions to the peace at all. In the evenings Draco and Mya would have Pansy and Blaise up to the head dorms to chat, and just generally laugh; they spent time in the common room with Theo and laughed at the state Hannah had gotten herself in to at the party. Mya spent time with Harry and Ron and Ginny too, to even it all out.

By the time they had settled in to school routine they were packing again, time to go home for Christmas. Mya was thrilled to say the least. Sev had almost finished making the potions and she needed to convince her father to let her take them, not easily done but she thought she could manage. They weren't going home on the express with the other students, mainly because Mya said she didn't feel very well that morning, so Lucius had been called to come get them all and they portkeyed home.

There were many things to discuss when they arrived back; the main things being Mya's returned memories, and the memories she wanted to try and save. Mya went to her father's office and greeted him, she had requested Lucius go with her, and Draco of course had followed. She went threw the pleasantries with her father and then told him she had things to tell him. The atmosphere went grave in about three seconds. She told him she wanted to take the potions that Sev had made, and that he was floo'ing over later with them for her. Her father began to protest but she silenced him with "I remember everything else, I want the last part of me back"

"What do you mean you remember everything else?" Her father inquired

"I know what the Dark Lord was trying to do that night, I worked it out. He was trying to bring down the wall in my mind, the one that all my memories before I turned 8 were behind."

Lucius and Alberto looked at her closely, both men glassy eyed

"I know it all, and I know that I wasn't supposed to be ill, but I was. I'm not mad, I know that neither of you would have put me in harms way if there were any other way." She sighed "I trust that you did what was best for me, I always have I know that now, and even when I didn't 'know' it I felt it some how"

Standing up she went over to her father and looked him right in the eye "I'm asking _you_ to trust _me_" She said gently

"Sweetheart, I don't want to lose you, is that so wrong?" Her father answered lowering his eyes to his desk

"Not wrong, no daddy, I don't want to be lost either. I just know this will be ok, besides I have Draco, he won't let me get lost." She smiled at Draco

"Have you listened to all the risks?" Lucius asked

"Yes, I have" She answered

"Mya, I don't know" Her father said plainly "I don't think I could bear to lose you again

"I know I couldn't" Said Draco

"You won't" Said Mya smiling

"What makes you say that?" Lucius asked

"Draco" She answered

"Yes?" He lifted his head from where it was resting in his hands

"No, you're the reason" She smiled, going over to sit on his knee

"How so?" He replied

"You're my soul mate, my other half, my everything, I can't live without you" She answered as though she had told him the most obvious answer to his question

"But how does that make you be alright?" He asked truly perplexed

"Every time you call my name you know I'm coming back to you" She answered

"I can save you" He replied

"Exactly" She smiled

"What's going on?" Both adults asked

"The kiss, the glow… that's why you know isn't it?" He asked

"Yes, we're stronger now, its time" She answered

"Hello?" Alberto said loudly

"Yes?" Mya asked smiling

"Will you explain that for those of us who don't understand" He said some what grumpily

"Draco can heal me, body mind and soul" She answered again as though it was obvious

"How do you know?" Lucius asked

"He has healed me, he kissed my cut, which was quite bad if you remember bear, and it's healed without a scar. He went in to my mind and healed it with me, and the other night he healed my soul, we were surrounded by a light, and then we both glowed, I don't know if its happened before, I've never paid attention" She looked to Draco to confirm he didn't know either and he shock his head to say no he'd never been aware of it if it had.

"What? You glowed? When was this?" Her father asked

"A few days ago" Mya answered knowing that was not what he meant

"What were you doing?" He asked

"Lying in bed" Mya answered skirting the question again

"What and you just suddenly glowed…." He stopped, the look he was getting from the other three occupants of the room was enough to tell him what had happened, he looked away from his daughter to Lucius, who smiled and said

"So… then… when is Severus arriving?" Nice subject change he thought

"This evening" Said Mya leaping on to it, anything to keep from having that conversation with her father

"Well you'd better get ready then hadn't you?" Her father said dismissing her and Draco who quickly departed his office running to her room and then bursting out laughing

Blaise who had been across the hall came waltzing in when he heard the commotion asking what was funny?

"Never mind, you wouldn't think it was funny" his sister informed him

"Have you been to see dad?" He asked her

"Yeah, he's not the happiest cookie ever either" She frowned

"How is it that you're the little angel but yet your always in trouble?" He replied exasperatedly

"Charm Blaise" She smirked

"Whatever dear sister" He said sinking happily on to the bed beside her and Draco.

"I told Sev the other day, I'm running out of space on my little finger there are so many people wrapped around it" She laughed

"You told Sev that?" Draco gapped

"More importantly, you got away with that?" Blaise looked awed

"Yeah, told him some other stuff too… what? I was in a cheeky mood!" She added when they looked at her as if she had three heads

"Never mind anyway lets go chill out, Sev's getting here later for me to take the potions, and then who knows what will happen." She sighed sitting up

They had just settled in Blaise and Mya's sitting room when an owl came for Blaise, curiously it was a Hogwarts owl, and a few moments later one arrived for Draco.

Mya looked at them as if to say… 'well go on then' and they both ripped in to the envelopes wondering what Dumbledore could possibly want, after all they had not even been home a day, what was so important that he couldn't have told them before they left?

**A.N. **Well there you go…. Hope you like… review? If this chapter doesnt make sense, i blame my mood and the time.. lol let me know if there is anything wrong with it and ill change it yeah?x


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N. **Well here we go again eh? Review at the end for me, let me know what you think.

**Chapter 29**

Mya was called to go see the Dark Lord at 7pm; she was almost expecting it and therefore appeared quite unfazed. Draco and Blaise on the other hand looked terrified. She calmly excused herself from dinner after being told and went to prepare. She walked to her room and closed the door, once on the other side she let herself go and began to shake, she slid down the door and sat on the floor with her head in her hands breathing fast and shallow.

She jumped out of her skin on hearing, and feeling a knocking through the door and stood quickly trying to compose herself, opening the door she saw her brother and her boyfriend, they both looked concerned so she smiled at them trying to reassure herself as well as them it was going to be ok.

"Are you ok?" Blaise asked

"Shut up Blaise, of course she's not, its written on her face, My come here" Draco chastised pulling her in to his arms "It is going to be ok, I promise" He whispered in to her hair.

She breathed a sign and choked back a sob, she didn't know what was wanted of her and why she had been called again, but she could not refuse and she was terrified, yes she knew what had happened last time was a mistake and would not happen again, but she also knew the Dark Lord would not be pleased about the failed mission to capture Harry.

Since her return she had found out the 'other' side of the story, Harry had told her the mission to get the next Horcrux was postponed because Harry was too focused on her illness, she wasn't sure if Harry knew Dumbledore had gone for it anyway, and been pushed back by the extra re-enforced wards put in place by the Death Eaters after her warning.

She did know that the Dark Lord was not happy that Harry had not been with the old man because that meant they could not capture them both, and without the old man leading Harry in to such situations in the future they would find it difficult to get Harry in such a nice setting for capture again. This meant they had left Dumbledore to be defeated by the wards and satisfied that he had not gotten the Horcrux he came for let him leave barely scathed, if extremely exhausted didn't count.

She smiled in to Draco's chest and looked up at him, "I'm ok" puling back she went to get out her robes and laid them on her bed, "I've got a while yet, you guys wanna talk about what you're gonna do?" She said gesturing to Draco

"It's not important now" Draco insisted lying next to her careful not to disturb the clothes she had laid out.

"Yeah, it is, I just wanna think about you, not all this" She said pleading with him to just let her forget for a little while.

"Ok, well I don't know, I'm sure my dad will want charges pressing" Draco said casually

"Too right" Muttered Blaise

"Yeah he is right to, you could have died, you would have if Sev hadn't been there" Mya insisted

"I know" Draco said tiredly

"I don't know why you don't want to, the bloody Gryffs deserve all the fucking get" Blaise seethed

"Yeah" Draco said in a non-committal way

"What's wrong?" Mya asked lifting her head of Draco's chest to look at him

"It just doesn't seem right does it, I mean, Dennis and Colin Crevey?" He said in an almost exasperated way

"It is weird" Blaise said

"Why so?" Asked Mya

"What do they really have against Draco, enough to want to kill him?" Blaise replied

"Harry" Mya concluded

"What?" Draco and Blaise chorused

"They love Harry, and if Harry has a grudge against you, which no doubt him and Ron were cooking up some good hex's to throw at you at that time, then they would have thought that by hurting you they were helping him, and trust me, they are obsessed with Harry" She explained

"So I almost die coz some kids are obsessed with Potter?" Draco breathed

"Yeah, sorry babe" Mya smirked

"For fucks sake, the guys out to ruin my fucking life" Draco deadpanned

"I'm gonna get changed then" Mya said getting up and reaching for her robes, "In my bathroom then" She laughed when neither of the boys made to leave the room, and on her saying that Draco pouted and Blaise laughed getting up to sit on the bed from the chair he was occupying near the desk.

"Be right back" She said rolling her eyes

Both the boys jumped up and changed in extra speed and ran back to Mya's room jumping on her bed in their black robes just before she came out and stared at them.

"You're coming with are you?" She laughed

"Yeah, just you try and stop us, no magic this time!" Draco said in all seriousness

"Well I think it will be ok this time" She mused

"Let's go then, its half past six" Blaise said getting up.

They all went downstairs meeting Lucius and Alberto in the entrance hall, both men smiling at the sight of all three of them. They all apparated together to the dark foreboding building that Mya had been to so many times before, Draco taking her hand and squeezing it tight when he saw how pale he went at the sight of it.

"Ok?" He whispered

"Yeah" She replied shakily

They went on in to the main hall and met up with Severus, he nodded curtly at them and informed Mya he had the potions with him, and he would be floo'ing to her house after the meeting.

The meeting went slowly in Mya's opinion, many unimportant, or irrelevant issues were discussed. Lower ranking Death Eaters were dismissed and more irrelevant issues addressed, more Death Eaters left until finally there were just a few remaining, then the Dark Lord addressed her;

"Mya, it's good to see you have returned to health" He began

'What the hell' she thought

"Thank you my Lord, I am glad to be back in your service" She reeled off.

"Do you know anything off the mission to capture the Horcrux?" He asked somewhat mildly

"Yes my Lord, I'm aware of both sides of the story" She said carefully

'Shit, with that look I'm surprised there isn't a hole in the side of my head, Blaise I wasn't allowed to tell you! No don't look so hurt!!! For fucks sake why is my life so shit?'

"Explain"

"Yes my Lord, Well, the reason behind Potter not being present was simple, due to my illness he didn't want to leave the castle, in case I took a turn for the worse, or he could see me again." She cleared her throat "Dumbledore went without Potter knowing, which I'm sure he doesn't know anything about still, and was pushed back I believe empty handed?" She enquired

"Yes, you are correct, thank you" He finished, and she knew by that she had been dismissed

The Dark Lord went on to talk to Pansy about her mission and then dismissed them all telling Lucius he needed him tomorrow.

They all departed together and apparated back to the Zambini manor, apart from Mya and Draco who went to the Malfoy manor, just for some alone time.

**A.N.** hopes you like! xxx


	30. Chapter 30

**A.N. **I thought the letters were obvious, but then I know what I mean lol – the letters were about the Creevy brothers being Draco's attackers (when he got pushed down the gap after the stairs moved?) ringing bells? I hope so! Anyway… I've attempted a clearing up here.

**Chapter 30**

"So, you're sure about this?" Draco asked gently

"Perfectly, you know I need this Draco, you're behind me on this right?" She questioned

"Yes, I just want to make sure you're sure" He reassured her.

"What did your father say about the letter then?" She asked

"Oh you know, exactly what you and Blaise thought; he wants to press charges, although he was seething when I told him about the Creevy's love of Potter." He shrugged

"I can imagine" She nodded

"To be honest I just want to forget about it all now, its so far in the past anyway and loads has happened since then" He said casually.

"Yeah but they can't be allowed to get away with it Draco, they almost killed you!" She vented

"Yeah, but what do you think is going to happen, Blaise identified them ages ago and Dumbledore waited till term ended before doing anything, and the only reason my dad left it this long is your illness and mine and Blaise's 'supposed' illness" He said

"Things are weird, I don't know what Dumbledore is up to but I bet it's not good, you're right it is weird to have left this so long." She mused

"There here" Blaise's voice rang out as he opened the unlocked door to Draco's room and found him and Mya laying on the bed talking

"Why do you insist on scaring me darling?" Her father asked

"Sorry dad, me and Draco just wanted to talk" Before he mentioned there were plenty of rooms to talk in at her house she added "Without everyone waiting on the other side of the door"

"Ok pet" He conceded

"Are we doing this here or at yours?" Severus asked before anyone else could distract attention

"Here" Draco answered

"But" Alberto was silenced by a look from Mya

"Lets do it then" Severus said, getting ready.

"I'm going to need the room emptied of everyone but me Mya and Draco." Severus said after a few moments preparation.

"No way, I said you could do this and I'm going to be here to witness it, what if something goes wrong?!" Alberto cried

"Then Lucius, Blaise and yourself having settled yourselves against the other side of that door…" He pointed to the bedroom door "…will hear me whisper the word 'shit' and come running I'm sure" Severus sighed he just wanted to get on with it after all why was everything always a battle with this man?

"Dad just go, your stressing poor Sev out, and the more he stresses the more likely something is to go wrong" She pointed out

At that after a deep long suffering sigh the man left, Lucius and Blaise following him and closing the door behind themselves.

"If you are implying I can not work under pressure Mya…"

"They left didn't they?" She said cheekily

"Ok, well we need to sit in this circle" He gestured to one he had laid out on the floor

All three of them moved to it and sat like three points in a pyramid inside the circle.

"Now each of us must recited these Latin words" He gave them a bit of parchment with the words on "Then light a candle, and then Mya you must drink this potion, no one must say anything out of sequence and no one must move if anything untoward happens" He instructed "Questions before we begin?" He asked finally

"Mya is going to use our healing energy right?" Draco asked

"Correct" Sev supplied

"Which means anyone of us could pass out…" Draco continued

"That movement will not affect this" Severus answered

"No but it might hurt…" Draco said calling some pillows from his bed and putting them in the correct place behind all three of them, two behind Mya just in case she fell oddly.

"Ok, good plan, anything else?" Sev asked

"No I think that's all, lets do it" Mya said

"Ok"

With that they began chanting the words, candles were lit and then Mya drank the potion. A wind took up wending its way in and out of the three and then shooting around their backs making its way around the circle. The next thing it hit Mya full force and shot her backwards on to the pillow causing her to let out a scream, Draco almost moved but Sev's look held him in place. Next the wind shot at both Draco and Severus and they shot backwards and then it left them, shooting back at Mya and then they knew no more.

"If Severus isn't dead I'm going to kill him" Alberto groaned

"Its been 24 hours, it can't be much longer right?" Blaise asked

"I don't know anything about all this; I knew we shouldn't have let them try" Lucius said sounding defeated

"Yea of little faith" Mya's dry throat croaked out

"My!" Blaise said embracing his sister where she lay in Draco's bed, Draco next to her and Severus on a bed nearby

"How are Sev and Drake?" She asked after taking a sip from the glass of water Lucius handed her after her father helped her sit when Blaise had gotten off her.

"Still sleeping" Alberto replied

"We thought that would happen, its normal don't worry, how long were we out?" Mya asked

"24 hours!" Blaise said sounding exasperated

"Really, that was a lot faster than we expected to be honest, they should wake in about two hours" Mya said calmly smiling at her brother

All three men sighed, this young woman, they would never have a moments peace when she was around to get up to things of this nature or worse and then state matter of factly that she'd expected things to go worse than they had while everyone else quivered with fear at what had happened.

"Can I get some food, I'm hungry" She said two moments later

"You can, and you can then tell me about all the secrets you've been keeping from me." Blaise said settling himself on the bottom of the bed, looking ready for a long story, which he wasn't letting her get away without telling for another day.

"Ok fine, dad, bear, you guys can go, send me up some food with an elf and come back in an hour and a half for the great awakening" She joked, making herself a little more comfortable and beginning to tell Blaise the story of what was going on without missing out any details this time.

A.N. Sorry this has taken so long to get out, I have had no internet!


	31. Chapter 31

**A.N. **Again, lack of internet is causing me problems! Sorry

**Chapter 31**

There were as Mya predicted no great problems after Severus and Draco awoke and all that was left was the 'wait and see' period to see if the illusive memories returned. Blaise complained that the whole thing was somewhat anti-climactic and left to go to the Parkinson Manor to find Pansy, where she had returned after complaints from her parents that she was spending so much time at Blaise's house and they hardly saw her or him at all.

Draco and Mya decided some rest was in order and settled back down to sleep only a few hours after they woke. Mya had an idea that the memories she lacked may come back to her that way anyway.

When she awoke she found that she was indeed correct, she had a somewhat grim smile on her face. She left Draco sleeping which she knew would alert him to the fact there was something wrong but that couldn't be helped, she needed to talk to her father, and most probably his father too, plans needed to be made and he was defiantly not going to like them.

"Bear" She called knocking on his office door

"Come in darling" He called back and she pushed open the heavy oak door to his office and stepped in walking over to the comfortable high backed chair opposite the desk he was currently sat behind and sat drawing her feet up and crossing her legs looking pensively at him.

"I have news" She said

"Your father?" He replied and she nodded, he got up and threw some floo powder in to the fire and called Alberto over straight away.

"Yes Lucius, what is wrong?" He asked

"Your daughter is here and I believe she needs to tell us something" He replied

Alberto then looked over to find his daughter there and looked somewhat apprehensive "When is she not going to tell us something, why are we doing this here?" He asked sinking resignedly in to the chair next to her as Lucius sat in the one behind the desk again.

"Change of scene?" Lucius asked light heartedly

"Draco will find us quicker, I left him sleeping, he is much less likely to be mad if I only left the room as opposed to the house" She shrugged

"Well what's wrong, what have you remembered?" Lucius began

"I don't know why I didn't remember it before… It's a bit confusing in here, maybe its just because of the way I see it now, knowing other things and before it seemed irrelevant and then I forgot…" She drifted looking like she was giving herself a headache

"Its ok darling, don't worry I'm sure you haven't done something wrong, just tell us" Alberto encouraged.

"Harry, Potter… he loves me" She said looking up at both of them one after the other

"We know that darling, only that could have made him brave our house to see you" Her father said, sounding confused

"No, I mean, when we were 14 he told me, he loved me… he was in love with me, and he told me he knew I didn't feel the same but that he would always have a special place in his heart for me." She sighed

"Oh" Alberto said suddenly the reason Draco was not present seemed startlingly clear.

"I think I've figured out the danger, it's that" She looked at her father

"I don't understand how can that be the danger, surely he would never hurt you?" Her father asked

"No he wouldn't, but obviously that's going to be used against him and people will want revenge on me after he is dead, that's the danger. I saw it in my dream, I think the danger is just that we become complacent after Harry is gone, and people will hate me for using him in that way… I cant think of a few now, the danger is that they will get to me, and the reason I'm safe now is because Draco is so protective he wont let me get hurt." She finished

"But that wouldn't have put you in danger as a child" Alberto said

"No, but that's the problem with this kind of magic, sometimes by trying to prevent something from happening you make it happen." She laughed in a somewhat bitter way

"You mean…" But Mya cut Lucius off

"Don't say it, we don't know if that's it, but that's what I think." She sighed

"I fucking hate divination" Draco's voce rang out

"Right now I hate it even more than I hate Potter" He said when all three heads had whipped round to face him.

"Draco" Mya said gently

"I heard, and I understand… but right now I am tired, as you most likely are baby, we are going to bed… yours or mine?" He asked going over to her kissing the back of her hand as he spoke and holding it pulling her to her feet gently.

"Yours" She smiled and they both nodded goodbye to their fathers and left the room holding hands.

"If she's right it was all for nothing"

"I know my friend, but as she said don't think of it, there was no way you could have known that all those years ago, there is nothing I can say that can make you feel better. Look at your baby, she is intelligent, beautiful, kind and well rounded, she fits with us as if she grew up here there is nothing more you could ask for Alberto"

"I could ask for the years I lost, the years I gave up" He said quietly

"Davies is a dead man" He said standing to his feet looking Lucius in the eye after a few moments

"I agree… but not right now old friend, first we must go to the Dark Lord and then to him, and he wont get off easy… I will accompany you" Lucius said also standing

"Thank you my friend" Alberto said just before throwing floo powder in to the fire and heading home to change and prepare for his meeting with the Dark Lord.


	32. Chapter 32

**A.N. **This ones nice and long with a little treat at the end :)

**Chapter 32 **

"You are sure Lucius?" The raspy voice croaked out

"Yes my Lord, Mya believes she has figured out a way for you to get Potter, which ultimately puts her in danger, from people she once trusted. The only way she can be safe is to always be with Draco, and together they can over come it"

Alberto was silent but his anger was palpable.

"Well, this is grave" The Dark Lord said after a few moments

"My Lord, we have in effect made the future this way because we listened to Davies all those years ago, if you remember my Lord, the only reason he was allowed to live back then was his 'saving' of Mya Zambini, Alberto here asked you to spare his life, and you gave it to him" Lucius said

"I remember, and to that I hold, his life has always been Zambini's and I will not remove the pleasure of ending it from him, I will however, ask to be a part in whatever plan you have made" The Dark Lord said standing to his feet

"My Lord, it would be our honour" Lucius said bowing, Alberto remained silent still but bowed when Lucius did showing his respect.

Mya slipped out of Draco's bed a few hours later, knowing what was to come she still felt she needed to do some things alone before it became an issue for her to be alone again.

She walked down to the floo room after writing a note to Draco telling him she just needed some time. She floo'd home and walked through the familiar corridors, they were familiar now because she'd spent so much time wandering them, and she had her memories of running through them as a child back, to think she never needed to have left them hurt. She ran her hand down the wall, letting her fingers flow over the wooden surface of the draws in front of it, she was in one of the unused rooms in a usually unused wing of the house, there was something comforting about going to the places she used to hide to think now, they were quiet and deserted but not at all scary, she knew every nook, every little hole inside out she wandered in to a room just off the main one and slid down the wall opposite the window.

Looking out on to one of the smaller terraces she saw it, right down through the pillars holding up the stone edgings, its leafy top poking over the top of the stones. There in the distance was her tree. She'd been meaning to go and see it for months now, she stood immediately and went to the double doors opening them out on to the terrace, she went to the gap in the wall, and standing between the pillars she smiled, she went straight out in to the garden and walked straight for her tree, she felt like she was home, in a new way.

She walked down the garden and through passageways of vines and through what was a maze to anyone but to her it may as well have been a well lit straight road, she was going with her heart, and she knew the way to that old tree better than the way to her own bedroom. She arrived at it was dusk was arriving on the world. She put her hand out to the bark, letting her fingers feel its rough edges and allowing that smile to grace her features once again. She walked around allowing her fingers to follow her, but they remained on the bark, as if greeting an old friend with an extended handshake.

There it was, there the inscription lay, and in so many ways it made so much more sense now than it did when she originally wrote it; 'A prayer for the wild at heart kept in cages' She was again to be caged, tied to Draco, it wasn't that she didn't want to be with Draco, but the idea she couldn't spend a moment alone was troublesome, everyone needs a moment alone at some point, even if a moment is all it is.

She traced those words with her fingers and then sank down to the roots of the tree, somehow she'd expected to no longer be able to fit in the gap she used to, but then it was always bigger than her when she was a child. She sat in the almost seat like shape that the tree roots had long since formed and sighed, she now wanted a new tattoo worse than before, she shrugged, it couldn't hurt to get it now, to leave the grounds pre-danger right?

She clicked her fingers and called for Blinky.

"I want you to apparate me to the front door Blinky" She requested

"Yes Miss" Blinky said holding out a hand

She closed her eyes and in two cracks they were there, she retrieved her coat and told Blinky she would be back later requesting that only Blaise if anyone know that she had left the house, Blinky looked worried but nodded and bowed.

She then went out and apparated to her tattoo parlour, she wanted a muggle tattoo, because she wanted only a message, not any movement or a picture. She also figured she'd be safer with only muggles around. She walked out from the ally she'd apparated in to, it was raining, but then it always was in York. For some reason she loved this city, it was so small compared with most, Northern cities were so different from Southern ones, but this one in particular she had always loved. She walked up the street deciding that having one drink in the bar she loved wouldn't hurt and popped in to say 'hi' to the boys.

She walked out a while later laughing with Tom, one of the guys from behind the bar, he was going to get a new tat done and said he'd go with her.

"So what you getting done then babe?" He asked

"Just a sentence, you'll see" She joked

"We miss you round here you know, you've been gone months, what happened?" He asked quite seriously

"Family shit, you know, I miss you guys too, now don't kill the buzz! I'm enjoying being away from it all again lets just go up n see gay Dave" She laughed, and he joined in too stumbling up the road behind her

"DAVE!!!" They chorused

"Trouble! Oh you brought Tom? What's the bastard want now?" He joked

They hugged and then went through to the back, Mya took first place on the couch, "come on then where do you think I should get my new one?" She asked

"You got anymore since I last saw you babe?" Dave the tattooist asked

"Would I get any done anywhere else but here Dave?" Mya asked him feigning insult

"Ok Ok! I was just checking!" He laughed

"You got the snake last right?" Tom asked

"Yeah, before that I got the knife daggery thing" She smiled

"What happened to your tongue piercing?" Dave asked

"Oh…" She laughed

"What did you do?" Dave asked sitting down backwards in his chair getting ready for a good story

"Well… it was a pretty funny night actually…" She began

"Nights with you always are darling" Tom said laughing

"I agree" said Dave winking at her

"Oh the shame, why do I bother coming back to see you two idiots?" She said hanging her head

"You can't live without us?" Tom suggested

"More like she misses us, and maybe she loves us now as much as she thought she did back then, just not in that way" He smiled wistfully

Mya shifted on the sofa and smiled at them both "I do love you guys" She said in 'that' tone.

"As friends" They both filled in for her

"Anyway before we get caught up re-living the old dreams and wild wild parties…" Tom began but got cut off by laughter from the other two

"You remember that party, where Tom downed the absinthe after the game of 'I never' and then we all went to Evil Eye for 'Hell Shots'?" Mya gushed

"Hell yeah!!!" Tom shouted

"Well, not the actual party itself, more the hangover from HELL!" Tom said dramatically holding his head to a round of further laughter

"I remember it, it was brilliant, did you know they've banned the Hell Shot now?" Dave asked Mya

"Really? Why is all the really good shit always against the rules?" She moaned

"Like you've ever cared about rules!" Tom laughed

"True" She smirked

"So anyway, like I was going to say before I was interrupted by the detour down memory lane, who's heart are you in the process of breaking at the moment then?" He said smiling

"I'm not breaking anyone's heart!" Mya said in her own defence

"So your single and not messing around with anyone?" Tom asked innocently

"No… I'm not single, I'm engaged" She said blushing

"WHOOO" Tom said falling off his seat

"Your kidding?" Dave asked

"Are you 'engaged to be engaged' or 'engaged to be married'" Tom asked standing up

"I didn't know there were two kinds of engaged" Mya laughed

"Answer the question"

"The second one!" She said blushing again

"Well I never" Dave said

"I don't believe it!" Tom said sitting back down

Mya just smiled tentatively

"Congratulations Darling" Dave said getting up and hugging her

"Yeah" Said Tom, somewhat half heartedly

"Don't mind him, he's been holding on to the hope that you will one day come back and fall for him again, or for the first time" Dave laughed

"Fuck off Dave" Tom said

"Aww you know I love you Tom" Mya said smiling

"As a friend" Tom said on instinct

"As a good friend" Mya said warmly

"Come on then tell us about him, what's he like?" Dave asked

"Well, he's my brothers best friend…."

"Hang on a moment, you have a brother?" Tom asked

"Yep, a twin brother, and I was adopted and now I'm back with my real family, it's a long story and all for my own benefit, don't worry I've done the angst bit perfectly… learnt from the best didn't I?" She jibed at Tom

"Continue" Dave said

"Yeah so, he's my brothers best friend, he was my first kiss when I was a child apparently, and he's wonderful, he loves me, I love him… what else is there to say?" She asked

"Erm looks?" Dave said

"Gorgeous"

"Tell me about him, and I'll get started on this, where do you want it?" Dave asked again

"Down my spine, to just above the Snake at the bottom" She answered giving him the piece of paper she'd written down the words on

"Ok go then, but stay still" He said

Mya went on to describe Draco to him while he did her tattoo, Tom fell asleep, he'd been in the bar all day working, and it was one of those bars where you can drink when customers buy you drinks, and then had stayed on after his shift to drink with a few friends, one of which ended up being Mya, who always held her drink much better than he did.

"Well your all done sweetie" Dave said applying the a soft dressing to her back

"Thanks Dave, you're the best! How much do I owe you?" She said getting out her purse

"For you its always on the house babe, you know that, this was hardly work for me was it, its always fun having you in here, even if I do always end up with a really drunk Tom to carry home, I end up with that most nights anyway!" He said

Mya laughed and then looked at her watch;

"I got to go hun, I'm sorry I can't stay" She said hugging him

"You're not even staying the night?" He asked

"Cant, got a fiancé to worry about now don't I? Cant go out whenever I want and not come back anymore" She said looking sadly at him, and then smiled

"Whipped" He joked

"Me? never!" She said outraged

"Whatever you say babe, want me to say bye to Tom for you, he's gonna be out cold all night now" He asked pointing at Tom

"Sure, tell him I love him, and I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye myself yeah, and I'll be back when I can right?" She asked getting her shirt and coat back on

"Yeah, maybe next time bring hotty along with you?" Dave asked looking hopeful

Mya glared at him "He's mine!" She said

"I only want to look!" Dave defended

"Ok, maybe" She smiled

"See you soon hopefully, love you" She said strolling to the front of the shop and opened the door in to the street where it was pouring down now and walked back down the way she came to the ally where she could apparate home and heal the tattoo so she could take off the plaster and get in to the shower.

She apparated to the manor and managed to sneak back to her room and heal her back with no one knowing she was in. She spent a few moments looking in the mirror at the new words that went down her spine, you had to tilt your head to the right to read them, they went from the top to the bottom, ending just above a curve in the snake she'd had done a while back.

She jumped in to the shower and was enjoying being under the hot stream of water when the bathroom door opened, Mya being under the water was oblivious to this and did not know she was no longer alone until She felt arms envelope her from behind and felt kisses down her neck, tracing the new design she had just had done, she sighed and pushed herself further in to Draco's embrace, feeling his mast rise to attention poking through her legs, she let out a moan at its insistence and his ability to turn her to mush her body begging to be filled.

She tried to turn around so she could kiss him but his strong arms stopped her and he whispered in to her neck, where he had now moved to kissing;

"Naughty girl" he said in a husky voice

"If you let me turn around I'll make it up to you" She said still trying to move, but one of his hands was holding her hips in place, the other one was reaching down tracing over her skin slowly

"I don't think so baby, can you feel what you've done here?" He said thrusting forwards a bit allowing his length to go through her legs a little more and then bringing it back

"Yes" She practically panted he moved his fingers up and down her most sensitive area still kissing and sucking her neck working his magic on her.

"Well… What do you think I should do to you now?" He said again only moving his lips from her wet skin for a fraction of a second.

"Take me Draco" She panted having to hold her arms out to feel the wall for stability as his fingers breached her in one swift movement as she asked him to take her

"Teach me a lesson, I've been a bad girl" She said, her voice hitching as he scissored his fingers inside her.

"Well, if you've been bad then I should teach you what happens to bad girls shouldn't I?" He asked

"Show me" She begged

He moved his fingers out of her and put both his hands on his hips and spread his legs wider so he was at the right height. He thrust forwards, almost breaching her with his manhood but stopping short and moving back, he did this again, and then again until she moaned loudly "Take me Draco, take me now" Then in one moment he moved back and thrust in to her fast, using all the force in him, filling her completely.

She let out a sigh of pleasure and then he moved out and in again, torturing her by going slowly.

He was holding her hips tightly so she couldn't move up and down on him like he knew she wanted to, she was whimpering and begging him to go faster almost crying but he wouldn't, not yet.

She was helpless leaning against the wall of the shower begging for him to go faster, he pushed her forwards and leant down to whisper in her ear;

"Do you want me to go faster baby, do you want me to pound you in to the wall?" He said entering her again, tortuously slowly.

"Yes! Harder, Faster, take me, make me yours, teach me a lesson I wont forget!" She cried hands going white on the wall

So he did holding her in that position, after making her lean a little further forwards he pulled out of her and held her there for a few moments until he felt her pushing backwards trying to find him. Then he moved forwards, pushing in to her at full force and then pulling out and going straight back in, he began pounding in to her holding her hips and bringing her to him so every thrust was as powerful as possible.

"Oh yes, that's it" She cried

"You like that don't you baby"

"Yes Draco oh oh!" She screamed

"That's right scream for me baby"

"Draco! Draco Yes!" She screamed again

He pumped in to her a few more times before she screamed his name very loudly and then her knees gave way, her being unable to stand up and cum. He came upon feeling her inner walls clench around him and emptied his seed in to her still holding her up before standing her up properly and holding her to him while leaning against one of the walls of the shower both panting for breath.

He finally let her turn around and she smiled at him, reaching up to kiss him soundly whispering;

"I love you Master Malfoy"

The meaning of the word 'master' not being lost on him he smirked in to the kiss and whispered back to her;

"I love you too pet"

**A.N.** Well…. Hope you liked that chapter, nice and long don't you think? Let me know!


	33. Chapter 33

**A.N. **Well… I'm currently writing this without internet access, which is annoying – but I'll find some way to get it out. Hope you like

**Chapter 33**

"Hey dad" Mya greeted

"Where were you yesterday?" Her father asked

"Morning to you to sweetie, did you sleep well last night?" Mya replied

"Well yes I did thanks dad, I feel lovely and refreshed, how about yourself" She said replying to her own question

"Well no darling, actually I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, and I'm in a bad mood today" Again she answered herself

"Oh well in that case I'm just going to ignore you all day dad, you know I love you right?" She smiled sweetly in his straight face

"Yes darling I know, and its ok to ignore me" She finished the conversation

"I'm not amused Mya" Her father finally spoke

"Well you woke up on the wrong side of the bed didn't you?" She replied

"You left the manor grounds yesterday" He said

"What? I didn't…"

"Don't lie to me" He cut her off

"I…." She mouthed not being able to think of anything to say, a first for her in a long while especially when it came to her father; the look of disappointment on his face leaving her speechless.

"Where did you go?" He asked quietly not looking at her

"Out" She replied looking down in to her own breakfast

"Where?" He replied in the same quiet tone

"Just to see some friends, I just needed to get out before all this crap starts right?" She said in her own defence

"No it's not right, you can't just go 'out' whenever you want, you should have asked, you should have taken somebody with you" He said standing and looking down at her

"I can look after myself you know!" She said standing to look at him

"You weren't safe yesterday" Her father countered

"I'm back aren't I? Ergo I was safe, I was fine, and I just needed some time. I don't need you to look after me dad" She said

"Yes you do, you don't even know what's out there!" He raged at her

"I'm fully aware of the scummy people out there thanks" She quipped

"You aren't though! You don't know about all the threats we have countered since you came back, you've always been protected from them by us" He said

"What threats? Who's been 'protecting' me?" She asked looking straight at him

"Me, Lucius, your body guards, there have been countless attempts to hurt you when you have been in public you need protection at all times" He said

"What? Who are my body guards? What threats are these?" She said seeming to calm

"Different groups of people, money, power plays, jealousy, anger, people have always tried to attack our family, the Malfoy's and all high ranking purebloods, hate crimes like that don't generally make public knowledge and we fight our own battles. The point is these things are causing different attempts to harm, capture or kill you and you don't know about it because we have been trying to protect you!" Alberto said sadly

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't need all this shit, I can look after myself, and all these things are related to this family and they are only directed at me because of you, where I was no body knows about you so I was safe. You've lied to me, you've hidden things from me, and you expect me to ask you if I can leave so you can send one of your henchmen with me to follow my every move? No thanks Alberto." She said before walking out of the kitchen

"Mya get back here!" He shouted but his demands might as well have fallen on deaf ears because his daughter just kept walking away.

Mya went to her room and put some clothes on; she straightened her hair using her wand, and put her make up on. She stepped in to her boots and used magic to lace them. She packed an overnight bag with extra clothes for a few days just in case. She checked the time, it was almost four in the afternoon, she knew Blaise would be still at Pansy's and her mother wouldn't be around, not that it mattered if her mother was around for all she said to her, her father would probably be in his office, after their argument she didn't care anyway. She could slip out unnoticed

She then floo'd from her fireplace to the Malfoy's and walked from the floo room to the front door. She was just opening it when she heard a pop. She turned to see Alexis standing behind her.

"Can I help miss?" The little elf asked

"No, thank you, I'm just leaving" She said before turning to the door again.

"Miss, Master Draco asked for you to go to his room if you came before he got out of his meeting with his father" The elf spoke again

"Oh shit!" She had completely forgotten about meeting Draco, she had only come here to try and apparate without her father on her back

"Then don't tell him, or anyone I was here" She told the elf, who shook with worry

"I is supposed to tell Master when anyone, especially a special guest is in the house"

"Well give me as much of a head start as you can manage ok?" She requested thinking 'bloody elves'

"Yes Miss" The elf nodded

"Thanks" She smiled and finally walked out in to the fresh air, breathing a sigh she set off, if she walked fast she could be at the edge of the wards before they knew she'd been in the house, that way by the time they found out she'd gone there to apparate all traces of her would have been so small they couldn't follow her trail.

A knock at the door interrupted Lucius half way threw his speech

"Enter"

"Master Lucius, Master Draco" The elf bowed

"Yes Alexis?" Draco asked

"I is sorry to interrupt but you asked to be informed if Miss Mya arrived Master Draco"

"Yes, will you tell her to wait in my room?" Draco asked

"I did sir, but she is gone" The elf looked worried

"Ok, would you go to her house and tell her I will be over as soon as I'm finished then?" He said patiently

"She is not at her house Master Draco" the elf was now shaking, she had defiantly made a mistake somewhere

"How do you know that?" Draco asked looking confused

"Miss Mya came in threw the fire, but left by the door, she asked me not to tell you she had been here for long times, but I is telling you now, she left just now"

"What?" Lucius finally spoke

"Miss is leaving by the front door, she isn't wanting anyone to know she came here, she didn't want to see Master Draco" The elf said

"Shit" Draco cursed

"What's going on Draco?" Lucius asked

"We have to get to her before she reaches the end of the wards; she's going to apparate somewhere, again"

"Again?" Lucius asked rising from his chair

"Yesterday… It's a long story… come on… Floo to the Ministry" He said taking some floo powder and going first

When they both arrived at the Ministry if Lucius was confused he didn't show it, Draco took the lead heading for the apparating rooms, upon reaching them Draco looked at his father who seemed to understand now why they came here, it was the only place Draco could think of that they could floo to and apparate out of quickly without having to walk to the end of the wards.

They both apparated to the edge of the Malfoy manor wards just in time to see Mya stepping over the ward limit and Draco stumbled forwards and grabbed her hand as she apparated out, Lucius holding on to his cloak as they all tumbled together for a ride.

The three of them appeared in the crappy little ally Mya arrived in the day before.

"What are you two doing?" Mya asked

"You could have splinched us!" She said when neither responded as they were both looking at the bins around them

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked

"Going for a drink" She said crossing her arms as if daring him to have a problem with it.

"Want some company?" Draco asked

"Well, I didn't, hence why I invited no one, but I'll have it when I get to where I'm going, and you two can't come dressed in robes!"

Draco transfigured himself in to black slacks and a tightly fitting black shirt that was tinted blood red when he moved.

"Will this do?" He asked smiling at her

"I suppose." She shrugged

Lucius followed suit only made his shirt black with a black tie.

"I was fine going alone you know" She said

"It's not…." Before Lucius could get in the word safe, which Draco was sure would have pissed Mya off more than anything else they were out of the ally in to the cobbled street.

"Where are we?" Draco asked

"A place I love" Mya answered walking her way up to her pub

"I hope Toms working"

"Who's Tom?" Draco asked

"A friend"

"A Muggle?" Lucius asked

"Yeah, he works in a bar I used to haunt, I come back to see him every now and again. He might be a squib, his mother was a squib and he can't do magic, but his father was a muggle so…." She left that statement hanging as a group of scantily dressed muggles walked by

"Ugh" was the only comment either of the two males made when both of them were eyed up by the passing group.

"Here we are"

Mya walked in to the bar first and headed straight for the bar

"The usual please hun" She said to the guy behind the bar who currently had his back to her

"Well what would…. Oh!!! Your back! Babes I can't believe it! I didn't even get to say goodbye or see the finished product yesterday! I'm hurt that you'd leave without giving me a hug!" He said animatedly walking around the bar to give her a hug

"Well I'm back, and if you can keep up today you can say goodbye later!" She joked releasing him

"Oh you are cruel to me" He laughed

"Johns in today, and Jess and Sash are in later too, so is Ben and Danny and Bob should be making an appearance!" He told her while making her drink

"That's good, should be quite the night then" She smiled and then turned to Draco and Lucius who had been stood watching the exchange quietly. Draco didn't look pleased

"This is Drake Tom" She finally said

"Ohhh!!! This is Mr. Absolutely drop dead gorgeous, fucking fantastic himself is it!" He laughed

Mya blushed and Draco smiled, well at least he seemed to know who he was, which meant she mentioned him yesterday and apparently she said good things too.

"Nice to meet you Tom" He said

"Oh and he's polite too!" Tom said smiling

"Ok, you two have a good day, I need to get back to work, I'll book you a room in the Hilton, and Shawn and Derrick will be joining you when I've gone" Lucius said quietly to Draco and Mya

"You don't have to book us a room Lucius…" Mya began but was cut off

"No apparating when under the influence, you'll only splinch yourselves" Lucius chastised her

"Ok, fine" She pretended to huff

"Dad do Shawn and…." But Draco also stopped after receiving a look from his father

"Have fun, I'll tell your father your safe Mya"

"Don't bother; Alberto could do with worrying a bit" Mya said before turning around and picking up her drink

"Alberto?" Lucius said

"Who think something's happened there?" Draco sarked

"Talk to her, and I'll talk to him, Zambini's are so stubborn" Lucius said

"Tell me about it!" Draco agreed with his father

**A.N. **Well here it is, review me just coz i'm giving you 2 chapters at once doesn't mean I don't want to know what you think of this one!xxx


	34. Chapter 34

**A.N. **Well, here it is - only got internet for a day n had this one typed up so im letting you have it! lol... dont know when ill get internet at my new house so sorry for the delays! Oh and its shorter than I intended but still... its here and that counts for something right?

**Chapter 34**

"Well, I sensed you'd need to talk, if you'd given me a few moments I would have been on my way to you house, but sit down, I feel you have a story to tell" Lucius said when he walked in to his office to see Alberto pacing.

"It's Mya Luc, I don't know where she is" Alberto said sitting down heavily in the chair offered to him.

"What happened?" Lucius asked taking his own seat

"We had a fight; it was horrible, I… she called me Alberto" He winced at the memory

"Harsh, what was the fight about" Lucius prompted

"Her safety, she left the manor grounds yesterday alone and I was questioning her about it, I might have been a little hard on her, but I was worried Luc, surely you understand?" He pleaded putting his head in his hands

"Yes I do, and do not worry, your daughter is safe" He said

"What? How do you know? Where is she?" Alberto said looking up to his friend

"She was here, she came to apparate outside our wards, thinking you wouldn't find her, but a house elf caught her and informed Draco and myself, we floo'd to the Ministry and apparated to the end of our wards just in time to catch hold of her and apparate out with her" Lucius told him

"Where is she now?" Alberto asked standing as if expecting her to be in the next room so he could go to her

"In a bar" Lucius said

"You didn't bring her back?" Alberto asked appalled

"No, I left Draco and two body guards with her" Lucius answered

"Oh and I booked her a room in a hotel so they could stay there tonight, no point getting them splinched after they've had a few is there?" He asked

"Have you had a few? Lucius what are you thinking? We need to go get them! Where are they?" Alberto asked raising his voice

"We need to leave her, she was very upset with you, and she is safe with the protection she has, she won't leave Draco and he will take care of her. There is nothing else we can do now, I'll see you in the morning" He said standing and walking over to the fire holding the floo power out to his friend

"I don't care if she's mad at me Lucius, tell me where they are" Alberto said in a hollow tone

"I know your upset but trust me, no good will come of you showing up there" Lucius said

"How can you be ok with this? That my baby girl out there! After all we have been through to keep her safe your just letting it all go because she fancies a drink?" Alberto asked in outrage

"I'll ignore the outburst because I know you are upset, old friend I know our children are safe, you would do well to remember my son is out there also. I know the part he plays in the prophesy concerning your daughter and not only have I come to terms with it, I am not trying to hide them from their future; together. What good did it do the last time we intervened in fate?" Lucius said sitting in his chair looking old and tired

"I just want her to be safe" Alberto protested, but all the fire had left his argument, he knew Lucius was right.

"There is nothing wrong with that my friend, i want it for both of them, but we can not protect them from everything, we have to trust they are strong enough to overcome whatever it is thats out there." He said going over to his friend and placing a hand on his back whilst offering him a glass with his other, Alberto took the offered drink and left to brood over what might or might not happen leaving Lucius to do the same.

**A.N.** This chapter is really just the set up, so its important because it shows us the relationship between Alberto and Lucius, but at the same time you just want another smut chapter... which im sorry to say wont be for a few chapters... although if you review i might throw something in that lovely hotel room they may appear in next chapter what do you say? xxx


End file.
